Hydra
by Crimson Coin
Summary: Dharma time story. How did Sawyer and Juliet become a couple on the island, especially with the demons of their pasts constantly blocking the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Hydra

**Author: **Crimson Coin

**Rating: **T … not quite R but it's romance so things may get a little steamy

**Pairing: **Juliet/Sawyer

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lost or these characters. I just like to borrow them to have a little fun.

**Summary: **Dharma time story about how Juliet and Sawyer became a couple.

**Note:** This story is based on a suggestion from tntlostfan for a one shot. It's going to be multiple chapters because, well the ideas just started coming! So I hope I'm forgiven, tntlostfan. But I promise, you'll have your idea in the story.

* * *

Juliet rifled through a tool box on the work bench at the motor pool. The afternoon hot, her blue Dharma jumpsuit nearly excruciatingly warm. Self basting. She felt disgusting. That morning, she tied her hair back and put on a bandana. Now the bandana wet, and her hair slipped slightly from the tie only to stick to her neck. Grease smudged her right cheek and a little down her jaw and throat. Filthy.

She sighed and put her hands on her hips, turning back to stare at the van, glaring. The day had not gone well. Firstly, she overslept. Secondly, it was hot. Thirdly, Sawyer and she fought. Then she arrived at the motor pool only to have the guys play a prank on her. Any other day, she thought it might be funny, but not today. Today was not a day for laughs. The heat grew, she dropped her lunch, felt nauseous and now the torque wrench was missing.

The previous night, she forgot to set her alarm. By the time she woke up, she only had time to shower then run to the motor pool for her shift. She hadn't eaten. At first, it didn't concern her but as the heat of the day intensified, she felt the after effects of the lack of food. The dizziness, the nausea. She drank as much water as she could, knowing the dehydration could be more serious. As she raced from the house that morning, she tripped over Sawyer's boots that lay haphazardly on the floor at the base of the steps

She rolled her ankle, crashing into the wall. Any pain instantly shot to the back of her mind. She was sick of picking up after him. Hence, the fight. Likely, if she woken up on time, had something to eat, not slipped getting out of the shower and not tripped over the boots, the fight would not have happened. But everything within her boiled to the point of eruption and Sawyer was right there, lounging on the couch with his coffee. And he had laughed. "_Easy there. Spazin' out and it's only eight in the mornin'."_

She flipped.

Of course as the day passed, she knew she overreacted but it felt good to just scream at something or someone and Sawyer happened to be there. He fought back and did not back down from her. They both said hurtful things.

When they had arrived in the 70's, Sawyer slipped easily into the con man, making friends, and getting Dharma to trust them. It intimated her, how easily he could lie; slyly concoct a story that even to her ears sounded believable. She followed his lead and luckily did not have to do much talking. She wasn't sure she could keep up with him.

That first night when she sat on the docks, thinking about home she was ready to step onto that submarine and get off the island. She didn't care that it was only 1974. She didn't care it wasn't the life she had or knew. She didn't even care she could never see her sister or Julian or anyone else ever again. Her relief finally arrived and she did not hesitate in her decision to leave.

That was until Sawyer strolled out onto the pier and sat down and somehow in the course of five minutes managed to convince her to stay. How did he do that?

For years she resisted Ben and the desire to help the women, the friends she made and just wanted to go home. And then Sawyer with a saucy grin, some teasing jokes and a masked pleading expression she saw through managed to get her to stay. That was six months ago.

During the two weeks she gave him, he wooed all of Dharma, smooth and sly. Everybody loved Jim LaFleur. Even the ladies. All the ladies. Juliet didn't mind that, she wouldn't hold it against him if he sought company with someone. She considered it as well, but after her past history with men thought it best to leave that stone unturned, especially when dealing with time travel. Imagine her surprise when one evening in the cafeteria, Sawyer reached out for her hand, laughed at something Horace said than murmured in her ear. "_Play along, Sweetheart_."

Her expression one of confusion for a mere moment then she smiled and nodded. He stayed closer to her and leaned over to whisper in her ear a few times that evening, telling her jokes, making fun of some of the other Dharma'lites, or so he called them.

His actions continued in public throughout the two weeks and she wasn't surprised when Horace asked them to stay, indicating he could really use the help and LaFleur had a natural ability to lead, a good head on his shoulders. Sawyer had smiled at that and said that he'd have to talk it over with the rest of his crew. When he stood, he took Juliet's hand to help her stand.

Horace had smiled knowingly and then added more incentive to his proposal. "_We have two abandoned homes recently, people who wanted to go back to the main land. I'm sure you and Juliet would like the privacy_."

Juliet was stunned.

Sawyer had smiled casually and chuckled. "_Ah you know how it is, H. But I must say I do miss the alone time, eh Blondie?" _He winked playfully.

"_James_."

Sawyer laughed. "_She don't like to talk about it."_

Horace chuckled. "_Well there will be a few broken hearts here, Jim."_

Sawyer chuckled. "_Eh, let 'em break. I got what I want."_

By that evening, they had a house. She was torn between kissing him and tasering him. They had a house, a place to stay; jobs were to be assigned the next day. But he trapped her. She had to stay now because if she left and they were together, he'd have to leave too. That night had also been their first fight.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

Sawyer closed the door, standing in the small living area of their new house. He grinned brightly and sighed in relief. "Ah … not too bad, eh? Ya know for hippy digs in the middle a the jungle."

Juliet remained quiet, walking through the small home very similar to the house she lived in thirty years in the future. The furniture was the same only newer, though this wasn't her house, they were all a similar lay out. It appeared her first assumptions those years ago were correct; the furniture had been in the houses for decades. She walked up the stairs and looked into the small bathroom and then the only bedroom.

A single queen sized bed sat in the center of the room. She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning against the frame of the door.

Sawyer smirked. "Well well, a bed will be a nice change."

"One bed, James. There's only one … bed."

"Well, we are together, you know. Supposed to share a bed. It won't be that bad, Blondie." He teased and she could sense the grin on his face as he stood behind her.

She clenched her teeth and turned on him. "You could have told me this was your plan? Why would you … why would you tell them we're together? What were you thinking?"

"Survival, Darlin'. Don't be all upset now."

"Don't be upset? James, I told you two weeks. The sub comes in two days."

His smile faltered and he crossed his arms. "You can still go, if you want."

"No … no I can't. This whole thing has trapped me here."

He shook his head. "Trapped you here? Where the hell are you gonna go?"

"Get off this island. James, I have been trying to get off this island …"

"Yeah yeah," he interrupted her. "For three years. I get that. And again, there is nothing out there for you in 1974. What are you gonna do? So ya get to the main land. Where's yer degree? Yer resume? Ya don't even have a god damn social you can use. We can only hope these hippies here don't ask for it. Because then, we're screwed."

"That's not the point. You didn't even ask me. You just assumed I'd go along with all of this and now I have to. Flirting with me, the affectionate gestures, taking my hand, always sitting next to me. I didn't know what you were up to and now this? Now we're together and living together. Why?"

"And why not? We couldn't exactly go shackin' up with the locals. Then we're always on guard."

She crossed her arms. "Why me? Why not Miles? Or Jin?"

"Oh yeah," he scoffed. Me livin' with them two."

"Why not?"

He laughed. "More like why?"

She watched him critically, eyes guarded. "You're good at what you do. Conning people."

"Yeah well, you read my file, Sweetheart. Ya probably know every con I did."

She sighed and looked to the single bed in the room a long moment. "You could have warned me."

"Warned ya? About what?"

"About this," she gestured to the bedroom then to him then to herself. She quirked a brow expectantly and waited for him.

"About what? Oh you mean playin' house. Well I won't be demandin' yer wifely duties, if that's what yer worried about. Don't flatter yerself, Sweetheart."

Her shoulders tensed just slightly at the jab and she leaned forward just a little. Eyes cold and intense. "So we're clear then. For the record, I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last man on this island."

Pride wounded, he leaned closer to her, eyes intense as he held her gaze. "Good. I do have my standards. I'm not one for wanting seconds after Jack."

Juliet froze at the words and every wall closed, built higher, protecting any shred left of her heart and her mind. "Mmm. Well I didn't see Kate jumping off of the helicopter after you." She tilted her head, eyes unwavering. "I wonder where she is now? With who? And if she comes back, will you take his seconds then?"

Sawyer's eyes blackened and his expression hardened. Juliet didn't wait for a response and brushed passed him, down the stairs and out the door.

He stayed in the house the remainder of the afternoon. As the evening wore on, he stood from the couch and closed the book in his lap, tossing it onto the coffee table. He peered out the window into the night. No Juliet.

Juliet sat on the pier overlooking the ocean. She knew the hour was late and after the long afternoon to cool off, she could not bring herself to return to the house. She regretted some of what she said to him, knowing the words were harsh and unnecessary. Though admittedly, it hurt when he seemed repulsed by the thought of actually being with her. And his unnecessary remarks about Jack.

She sighed and leaned back against the crates, head tilted back to look at the stars. She knew he was right; she really couldn't leave. It just would have been nice to have made that decision herself instead of having the decision made for her yet again.

"Nice night."

She closed her eyes at the sweet southern drawl and straightened up slightly, defensively. She released the breath from her lungs and her shoulders sagged a little. She looked to her side as he sat down beside her.

He released a heavy sigh and watched her. "I shoulda told ya what I was doin'. I just ain't used to workin' with somebody else. I'm usually out for myself, ya know? Now I got five people ta worry about." He leaned into her, nudging her shoulder affectionately. "I was just thinkin' about getting us accepted and a place to stay."

She smiled at his nudge and looked to him, eyes locked on his, evaluating. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said to you. It wasn't fair."

He shrugged. "I pissed ya off. All's fair right?"

"No," she shook her head. "No it's not." She whispered. They sat in silence a long few minutes before she spoke again. "I just wanted the choice, James. I wanted you to ask me … not choose for me. Ben always chose for me."

"Alright," he nodded. "Then I'm askin' ya. Will ya stay on this island with me?"

"The decision is made."

"No it ain't," he corrected her. "If you want to leave on the sub, I won't stop ya. I'll tell Horace ya really wanted to go home and I'd go with ya."

"You'd come with me?"

"Well, like ya said. I'd have ta. And since I didn't ask ya. I'm gonna ask ya now. What do you want to do?"

She looked out at the water a long moment, lost in thought. He did not pressure an answer but sat and waited with her. Eventually, she answered. "I'm going to stay."

He grinned. "The pause was for effect, huh?"

She smirked. "Maybe a little."

"I wanted to live with ya. That's why I did this whole thing makin' them think we're together."

She watched him, inquisitive. "Why?"

"I didn't want Miles or Jin and Daniel … I'd freakin' kill him. Plus … how can ya have my back if ya ain't around."

Juliet smiled at that. "I suppose. But you have the couch."

"I guess that's only fair. At least for now."

She quirked a brow. "Do you think I'll let you into the bed?"

He smirked. "I think I'll win bed privileges and you'll have to sleep on the couch."

She laughed. "The woman never sleeps on the couch."

"Yeah well this is equal opportunity dwellin' here. No favorites."

She chuckled. "We'll see."

He smirked at the partial victory but still easily noticed her highly erect walls. "I uhm … didn't really mean the other thing I said the way it meant."

Brow furrowed, she watched him confused. "Which part?"

"When I told ya not to flatter yourself. I meant that I didn't do this whole thing only to get in yer pants. Just … didn't come out right."

She nodded quietly and looked back out over the water.

He nudged her again and spoke softly. "Man would have to be dead not to think yer damn sexy."

She blushed just slightly and shook her head. "You don't have to say anything to make me feel better." She chuckled, any bitterness masked.

"Yeah, I kinda do. See I have this theory, about you an' me, Blondie."

"Oh really. And what theory is that?"

"That maybe if ya didn't taser me … things woulda been a bit different." He grinned at her and winked.

She laughed. "Different. Really. How so?"

"I mean you an' me, Sweetheart. It ain't every day a sexy woman walks outta the jungle on this damn rock, ya know. But the tasering, the caging … total mood killer."

She could not keep the smirk from her lips and shook her head at him.

"Well that and that stare thing ya do. Ya know …" He nodded and pointed at her. "Yeah that's the one. Yer doin' it now."

She chuckled. They fell into a comfortable silence a long many minutes, watching the rolling waves. "She was stupid."

"Hmmm?"

"Kate," Juliet clarified then stood and wiped her hands on her thighs as she looked down at Sawyer, eyes on his. "For not jumping after you." She offered a soft smile and touched the top of his head, fingers gentle a moment before she stepped over him and walked off the dock.

Sawyer remained on the dock after her words, his expression one of deep thought. When he finally returned to the house, Juliet lay on the couch, curled up with a blanket, asleep. He smirked. That was no accident. It was her way of trying to make amends. And he wasn't going to turn down the bed for a night.

*_End Flashback_*

* * *

Juliet tugged off her gloves and threw them into the tool box and then slammed the lid shut. She was tired and dirty and hot and just ready to go home.

Home

Not really home. The house she shared with Sawyer in the strange love/hate friendship they engaged in. Though all of Dharma thought they were more than that. She knew any of the public affection was part of the front but had to admit that it felt nice to have someone treat her that way. No wonder Sawyer was so good at his job. If he put his mind to it, he could convince a woman he was absolutely in love with her, even when he wasn't.

She had to remind herself on the rare occasion this was all just a big con. The realization hurt for a few seconds until she reestablished her walls and then she was fine for another month or so.

She owed Sawyer an apology. The day began on the wrong side of the bed, quite literally and she took it out on him. Mulling over her moods and the fights, she wanted to make amends. She left the motor pool with a small wave to her boss who watched her curiously but waved back. He said nothing.

Yes, maybe she was leaving early but at the moment, she didn't care. She'd get home, shower and then make Sawyer his favorite meal. Maybe that would be a start.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So here's the first chapter of this new story. I don't know how long it will be yet because I haven't finished it. I'm testing the waters. For those interested in my story 'Reload', I do have the story completed, I'm waiting for my Beta to get back to me about the ending. I don't want to post any more until I have her opinion. So as soon as I hear from her, I will post. But back to this story, please review if you liked it and again, I'm always up for ideas if people want me to write something. Thanks again everyone for your continuing support for my stories, even though they're coming after the series ended.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Hydra

**Author: **Crimson Coin

**Rating: **T … not quite R but it's romance so things may get a little steamy

**Pairing: **Juliet/Sawyer

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lost or these characters. I just like to borrow them to have a little fun.

**Summary: **Dharma time story about how Juliet and Sawyer became a couple.

**Note:** This story is based on a suggestion from tntlostfan for a one shot. It's going to be multiple chapters because, well the ideas just started coming! So I hope I'm forgiven, tntlostfan. But I promise, you'll have your idea in the story.

* * *

Juliet attempted to calm the raging nerves in her body as she stalked across the commune from the motor pool back home. At only three in the afternoon, she had time for a nice long relaxing shower, change into her cotton pajama bottoms and a tank top and relax a couple of hours before she cooked supper for Sawyer.

She hoped he would be forgiving. She truly wasn't fair to him at all during the day.

*_Flashback_*

The alarm didn't go off. She slipped in the shower. Didn't have time for breakfast. Distracted, she tied her hair back into a tight pony tail as she walked down the stairs towards the front door.

Sawyer lay on the couch, his reading glasses resting on his nose. The blanket draped over his waist, he lay without a shirt, head pillowed. The book in his hands half finished, he glanced over the top of the pages to her and grinned. His eyes widened as Juliet stumbled over his boots and crashed into the opposite wall. "Easy there. Spazin' out and it's only eight in the mornin'."

She winced and leaned against the wall, lifting her right foot to grip her ankle. She glared at him, eyes aflame. "I didn't spaz out!" She snapped. "You left your damn boots in the middle of the room again!" She winced and pushed off the wall, walking a little. "Why do you keep doing that? I ask you every night to leave your boots by the door. What the hell are you thinking? Or are you even thinking? Your skull's so damn thick, sometimes I wonder if you can."

Sawyer blinked, an expression of absolute confusion on his face. "Jesus, Blondie, What are ya goin' all psycho bitch for? Chill out!"

She nearly crumbled at the words but the walls stood tall and firm. She turned on him and left the house, slamming the door shut behind her.

Sawyer blinked again, unsure. Were there tears in her eyes?

Juliet stormed across the grass towards the motor pool. Any emotions already masked, she focused on her destination. She just wanted to work and bang out her frustration on some old vans and call it a day. Maybe she'd take the sledge to the side door for a little while. She could always pound it back out tomorrow.

No, that would probably get her sat down to have a 'good talking to' by Horace or her boss at the motor pool and then probably Sawyer. She clenched her teeth, ignoring the pain of the discomfort the grinding caused.

The morning continued with relatively little interruption. She worked on van #5, an often troublesome van. Though that day all it required was a tire rotation and an oil change. Easy enough. She inspected the underside as well, testing the rust to see if any metal corroded beyond repair.

Just before lunch, she finished with Van #5 and approached her boss. "Number 5's all set."

The burly man stood, wiping his hands on his pants. "Yeah. Just got a call in from Phil. Emergency out at the Pearl, they want you to have # 10 ready to go as soon as possible."

She nodded. "I'm on it." She walked down the length of the motor pool to van #10 and gripped the handle to open the van. Locked. She frowned. "Mike," she called to her boss. "Mike!" When he didn't answer her, she walked back to him. "Mike? The van's locked. Do you have the keys?"

"Yeah," he called out from under his van. "It's on the table over there." His arm pops out, pointing to the front of the van.

She walked to the table and simply grabbed the set of keys and returned to her van. She fiddled with the few keys then pushed the key into the lock of the door. The key didn't fit. She frowned and looked at the key ring. It was marked #6.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, walking back towards Mike. "These are for number 6. That van is number 10."

"Oh," Mike called out from under his van. "I don't know where they are. Try Jason. Last I knew he had number 10."

Juliet stalked to Jason, eyes focused and obviously aggravated. "Jason. Do you have the keys for number 10."

"Yeah," he answered from his place bent over a car engine. He reached into his back pocket and handed the keys to her without looking back at her.

She took the keys and inspected them this time. A tag hung from the key ring labeled '# 12'. She growled and stuffed the keys back into his pocket. "Ten! Jason! Ten!"

He did not react to her jittery nerves and pointed her to a different mechanic. The rat race continued for fifteen minutes; Juliet fumed. As she returned to Mike, the big man grinned at her, a few other mechanics around him.

He smirked. "Find the keys yet?"

She glared. "What do you think?"

Jason laughed. "Oh come on, Julie, lighten up!"

The other men laughed.

She shook her head. "Lighten up? There is an emergency in case you all suddenly forgot!" Stressed, she raked a hand through her hair. "Give me the damn keys before Phil gets here, I'm not in the mood for his lip today if the van isn't ready for him."

Mike laughed. "Juliet, there is no emergency. We were all just havin' a bit of fun."

Jason grinned and nodded. "Check your pockets."

"A bit of fun …" she whispered and reached into the pockets of her jumper and pulled out a set of keys. Jaw clenched she read the #10 on the ring then slowly, lifted her eyes back to the laughing men.

Jason puffed his chest out proudly. "I'm a bit of an amateur magician, if I say so myself."

Juliet clenched her fist around the keys and with her patented 'Others' stare, slowly approached Jason. "Is that so?" She tilted her head at him and presented the keys. "I am too. I'm going to hide these some place dark … that will make it impossible for you to walk." Her voice absolutely serious.

Jason winced and the other men laughed. Juliet shoved the keys into Jason's chest and before she said something she truly regretted, she turned and stalked away towards the cafeteria.

The men watch her walk away, a bit unsure before one spoke. "Damn, and I thought Barb's PMS was bad."

Jason smirked. "Maybe Jim just isn't doing his job right."

Mike shook his head. "Alright, guys, drop it. Let's go, lunch time." His expression worried on Juliet's retreating form a long moment before closing up the hood to his van.

Juliet closed her eyes a moment. She heard their words and didn't want to admit they stung a little. But she wasn't exactly the happy recipient of a harmless prank. Any other day she would have laughed that off but they wasted fifteen minutes of her life she would never get back.

In the cafeteria, she grabbed one of the prepared sandwiches and stalked out, not bothering to look for anyone.

Sawyer looked up from his table with Jin, Miles and Daniel. He frowned.

Miles stuffed a few chips into his mouth, speaking around the chewing. "She looks pissed. What did you do?"

"What makes you think I did it?" Sawyer snapped.

Miles quirked a brow. "What makes you think I wouldn't think you did it?"

Sawyer stood. "Nobody asked you, Chow Yun." He stood and carried his tray to the dishwashing window, plucking an apple from the basket at the window's corner. He winked at the woman behind the window sill and tossed the apple into the air and easily caught it. Following Juliet, he walked outside. He searched the area, brow furrowed. When he walked around the building, he saw her near the playground, sitting on one of the swings. The playground empty, all the children eating lunch.

Her expression unmasked, stressed and sad. She held the sandwich in one hand, three bites indented in the bread. She rocked slowly in the swing and reached up with her free hand to rub her eyes.

"Afternoon, Sunshine." He drawled with a smile and sat in the swing beside her.

She jumped, startled at his approach and dropped her sandwich right into the sand.

He chuckled. "Little jumpy there?" His smile faltered when he saw Juliet bury her head in her hands, hiding her face. He slipped off the swing to his knee to pick up her sandwich, now covered in dry dusty sand. "Looks like yer sandwich is a bit ruined. That's alright though, we can go get ya another one. Didn't mean to scare ya there."

She sniffled and looked up and away from him, resting her chin in her palms.

Sawyer easily saw the tears brimming at her eyes. Usually he wanted nothing to do with emotional and bawling women however with Juliet, to see tears, it scared him. She never broke down. She was the strong one, the rock. Apparently she was not as hard as he thought. He reached over to her, presenting her with his apple.

The movement caught her attention and she glanced down at the apple now nearly in her lap. She smiled slightly and took the apple from his hand. "I have had … the worst day." She sighed and stood. "Thank you, James. I have to get back to work."

"Ya just got off for lunch. Come on, we can go back to the cafeteria. Get ya another meal."

She shook her head. "No I … I don't think I could eat." Her stomach rumbled to counter her point. She sighed and took a bite of the apple. "I just want to finish my work."

"Alright," he stood too and reached out, cupping her cheek in his palm. She ducked her head from him but he didn't release her. "I'll see ya tonight, yeah?"

"Yeah," she smiled weakly at him and when his hand dropped, she took another bite of the apple and walked back to the motor pool. Sawyer watched her the entire way.

*_End Flashback_*

Juliet closed her eyes, raising her face up to the warm spray of the water in the shower. She released a heavy sigh, a hum vibrating in her throat. The water soothed the aching muscles of her body and she washed slowly and meticulously. Waterlogged, she turned off the shower and pulled open the curtain.

Thick fog filled the bathroom from the heat and she carefully stepped out of the shower, reaching to her right to grab a fluffy white towel from the towel rack. She dried her body then wrapped the towel around her chest, tucking the end to keep it tightly to her torso, hanging down just to her mid-thigh. She reached out, wiping the faint mist from the mirror to look at her reflection.

Wet hair clung to her neck, dripping slowly along her shoulders and down her back. She picked up her brush from the nearby wire rack and raked the tangles from her hair. Evaluating herself, she gently touched the puffy circles under her eyes then placed the brush back on the wire rack. She left the bathroom, leaving the door open for the steam to escape and continued the ten paces down the hallway. She stepped into the bedroom and closed the door behind her, leaning back against the door in paused thought.

The seconds ticked unnoticed as she stood in her bedroom, staring blankly at the headboard of the bed. She peeled off the towel and draped it over the hook on the back of the bedroom door. Strolling nude to the dresser, she searched the drawers for something to wear. Indecisive, she pulled on her undergarments then settled on a loose, cotton knit shirt and slacks.

Finally calm and clean, she slipped from the bedroom to walk downstairs. Inspecting the living area, her brow furrowed. Sawyer had folded his sheet neatly and laid it atop his pillow at one end of the couch. An unusual occurrence, usually he left the sheet in a massive heap at the edge of the couch. The books and magazines on the coffee table lay in order. At the front door on a rough straw mat, Sawyer's boots sat neatly, the laces tucked inside the boot. Little dust or dirt coated the fabric or sole of the boot; they appeared recently brushed.

A loud crash from the kitchen startled her and she clenched a fist to her chest, eyes widened as she spun towards the sound.

"Sonuvabitch …"

She relaxed at the familiar southern accent and stepped around the corner and passed the dining table to peer into the kitchen. James sucked on the pad of his right thumb, glaring dubiously at the offensive pot in the sink. She smiled. "James?" She stepped into the kitchen, glancing around the small room, confused. "What are you doing? Are you alright?"

He glanced to her, eyes narrowed. His lips parted slightly and he sighed. "Yeah. Damn knife was jealous a the attention I gave to the pot."

She smirked and stepped beside him, looking at the small cut on his finger. "Poor Baby …" then glanced up at him, teasing.

"Ha Ha. Shut up. Still stings."

She touched his arm gently then glanced behind her at the baking pan and the filleted fish inside, seasoned and ready to bake. "You're cooking dinner?"

"Yeah … uh … surprise!"

Still confused, she lifted the lid on one pot and smiled at the peeled and chopped potatoes in the water.

"Kinda hard to be a surprise, Blondie, when ya keep nosin' around in my supper. Now get that sweet ass outta my kitchen."

His words warmed her and she could not resist the smile from tugging at her lips. "James, you didn't have to cook for me. I wanted to cook for you. To apologize about today."

"Eh," he shrugged casually. "I didn't help it none. Now I mean it. Get out. I'm doin' this. No complaints if I ruin it though. Got it?"

She chuckled and nodded. "Fine. I'm going to go read." Her smile firmly in place, she returned to the living room to stretch out on the couch and pick up her book from the coffee table.

A soft knock on the front door distracted her before she could read the first sentence. Juliet stood to answer the door.

Amy stood just past the door, a tentative smile on her face. "Hey there," she greeted then reached back to run a hand through her short and tight curly hair. "Mike came by and said you weren't really yourself. Everything ok?"

Juliet smiled reassuringly then glanced over her shoulder. Sawyer stood at the sink, scrubbing a pot. She turned back to Amy and stepped outside, quietly closing the front door behind her. "Yeah, I'm alright. Bad day."

Amy nodded supportively and stepped down off the porch. Juliet followed her around to the back of the house. About twenty feet from the back porch and under the shade of a mango tree, Amy paused and whispered. "Did you and Jim have a fight?"

Juliet chuckled, slicking her still wet hair back and then teasing it slightly in the breeze as if getting it to dry a bit. "No, not really. Just everything. I'm alright. Just one thing on top of the next, you know? Until you just want to scream or cry."

Amy smiled in agreement. "Oh yes. I know all about those." Her smile faltered slightly. "Believe me."

Juliet reached out to take her friend's hand and squeezed comfortingly.

Amy ducked her head a moment then swallowed hard before forcing a chuckle. "I … the day I met you was the worst day. I woke up late. I burnt breakfast. I tripped on Paul's boots." She laughed. "He always left them laying around and I just blew up at him and screamed at him. We got into this big fight." She licked her lips and sighed. "He took me on a picnic that afternoon to make it up to me. To apologize. And then …" she trailed off, knowing it unnecessary to recount her husband's death and how Juliet found her. "Anyway … I know bad days. Just don't let Jim take you on a picnic." She half jested.

Juliet hugged Amy, affectionately and strong. "I don't have to worry about that. James doesn't seem to be interested in picnics. I don't think it's up his alley."

Amy released the embrace and wiped the tears at her eyes. "I wouldn't be so sure of that. He absolutely adores you. You can see it in his eyes when he looks at you. Men like that would do anything for the woman they love."

Juliet forced a smile. She swallowed any swelling emotions and her controlled and calming mask easily remained in place. "Yes, they will."

Amy gripped Juliet's arm. "You're very lucky." She smiled and then giggled. "And the object of a lot of jealousy. When you all came, Jim had everyone eating out of his hands and all the women were just ready to jump him. You didn't have to hide your relationship from us in the beginning."

Juliet chuckled calmly. "We weren't really sure what to expect from you all. It was a way to be protective of me."

Amy frowned, confused. "Really? How is that?"

"Well, if you were hostile to us and you knew I was with James, you would use me against him. That's all. When James realized you were friendly, he wasn't fearful anymore."

"Oh," Amy laughed and nodded. "That makes sense."

Sawyer stepped out onto the back porch, leaning against the post at the steps leading out to the yard. He smirked playfully. "Am I settin' another place for dinner? Three's a crowd, Brill-o."

Amy laughed and hooked her arm into Juliet's guiding the tall blonde back to the porch. With her free hand, she reached up to touch her curled brown hair and flashed him a grin. "I'm not crashing your romantic dinner, Jim, don't worry."

"Good," he drawled and slipped an arm around Juliet's waist, resting his hand on her hip. "My girl here needs a good relaxin' night. I may or may not give it to her." He grinned wolfishly at Juliet.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Good night, you two. Try to keep it down. I do live just next door."

Juliet blushed and Sawyer chuckled. "Plug yer ears then."

Amy laughed and offered a friendly hug to Juliet before leaving. Sawyer kept his arm around Juliet, guiding her back into the house.

* * *

After dinner, just before twilight, Juliet stretched out on the couch, completely engrossed in her book. Sawyer sat at the opposite end of the couch, legs outstretched as he read his book. As she stretched, her feet bumped his thighs. He shifted to compensate for her and without looking away from his page, used his free hand to guide her feet up onto his thigh.

She sighed contently and flicked a page, the only sound in the room the slight crinkle of the paper at the action. He glanced at her, letting his eyes roam her body. She lay on her back, the book blocking her face from his view. Probably for the best. He didn't want her watching him checking her out.

He quietly closed his book and set it aside then turned slightly to face her, leaning back into the corner of the couch. He gripped her foot in his hands, pressing his thumbs into the arch of her first. She startled at the touch and her foot jerked. "Shhhh, easy there." He calmed and with a gentle grin, rubbed the arch of her foot.

She bit back the moan on her tongue and closed the book, resting it on her chest as she peered down her body at him at the other end of the couch.

"So … you gonna tell me about this bad day a yours?"

She settled back into the cushions, eyes fluttering at his massage. "It's not that important."

"Course it is, Sunshine. So let's have it. And fer each part ya tell me … the longer I keep rubbin' yer feet."

She bit her lip, considering the offer. Her eyes fluttered as he pressed at the knot near the ball of her foot. Releasing a heavy sigh, she relaxed and told him about her day. Every agonizing detail. To his word, he continued his massage, offering the wonderful treatment to both feet until Juliet felt to melt into a puddle of ooze right there on the couch.

As her story continued, he pressed his lips together to keep from laughing and instead focused on her feet, busying himself with the massage. When she finished, she watched him expectantly and he couldn't hold back the laugh, rumbling deep in his stomach.

Her walls erected again and she sat up, expression closed as she pulled her feet from his lap.

"Oh no no no," he stopped her quickly and reached out to her. She shrugged his hand off her shoulder and stood but he resiliently followed her. "Now hold on," he grabbed her wrist and tugged her back onto the couch. He sat beside her, the smile still ever present despite her scowl. "You realize … I mean think, Darlin', that is like Charlie Brown bad luck."

She sighed and the corners of her lips tugged just slightly in a smile.

"Now lay back again cuz I got about five more minutes to finish your foot massage."

She met his eyes, intensely. "Ten minutes. Five extra for laughing at my day." She swung her legs back onto the couch and lay back again, resting her ankles on his thighs.

He laughed at her brazenness and twisted again to grab her feet. He continued his massage, thumbs persistent and firm. His hand slid up her calf, working the muscle just above her ankle. At her quirked brow, he shrugged casually. "You said ten minutes. Figured I'd throw in a little extra. How's yer ankle?"

"It's fine." She hummed and closed her eyes. "If you leave your boots laying around again, I'll feed it to you for dinner."

He laughed again. "Point taken. Want me to go beat Jason up?"

She licked her lips then peered down at him from under half lidded eyes. "I'll think about it."

The rest of the ten minutes passed in comfortable silence. Juliet resisted the urge to sleep at his calming and relaxing foot massage. Any aching in her feet long soothed away. He smirked at her expression. "That good, huh?"

She sighed and with difficulty, pulled her feet back and sat up beside him. "We've been here six months."

"Yeah. Can't believe it's been six months already."

"I've been thinking about this … us here."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she stated and steeled herself, shoulders straight as she turned to face him. She perched her arm on the back of the couch, using her fist to hold up her head. "I think that by this point we're friends. And adults. And it's not fair that you've been on the couch this long. The bed is big enough … I think we could share it without … invading each other's space."

Sawyer grinned. "Really …"

She chuckled. "Well when you have that look on your face, sometimes I wonder if I'll end up kicked off the bed and on the floor."

The smile remained on his face and he curiously wondered if she truly thought that was what he was thinking. "Six months and I finally get bed privileges. If I kicked ya onto the floor, I'd lose 'em. I might steal the sheets though."

"You can have them. I'm always hot." She stood and smiled shyly then walked upstairs.

Sawyer licked his lips and released a slow steady breath, staring at the coffee table. "Yes you are, Blondie." He picked up his book again. Reading a chapter or two should distract him enough. He didn't want to ruin this opportunity. Sleeping in a bed again. And he knew if he crawled into that bed in his current condition, he'd likely be on the couch again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **And the next chapter down. Hope you all liked it. Thank you so much for the reviews and all the hits on this story, it means a lot to me. Juliet was always my favorite character on the show. She was one of the most complex characters and her arc in development was heart wrenching and bitter sweet. Because she never was fully at peace until she held Sawyer again at the very end and realized she was always first in his heart, despite her perpetual doubts in life. I like to stay with that character the writers gave, the balance of strength and weakness. She's enjoyable to write. Plus her musical theme was the best. Anyway, enough rambling. If you liked it, please review and let me know. To answer a review, yes, the Hydra title will have multiple meanings throughout the story and it's not just about the island.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Hydra

**Author: **Crimson Coin

**Rating: **T … not quite R but it's romance so things may get a little steamy

**Pairing: **Juliet/Sawyer

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lost or these characters. I just like to borrow them to have a little fun.

**Summary: **Dharma time story about how Juliet and Sawyer became a couple.

**Note:** This story is based on a suggestion from tntlostfan for a one shot. It's going to be multiple chapters because, well the ideas just started coming! So I hope I'm forgiven, tntlostfan. But I promise, you'll have your idea in the story.

* * *

The days passed without incident; evenings continued in calm and peaceful comfort. The nights, however, were different. Juliet always retired first, heading up the stairs to brush her teeth then slip into the bed and under the sheets. She curled up on her side, staying on one side of the bed, facing the window. Sawyer waited at least one hour before slipping into the room, steps quiet on the wooden floor. He slept in his boxers and a long t-shirt and always eased gently under the covers. He turned his back to her, sighed softly and succumbed to sleep.

Juliet rarely slept before he entered the room, unable to quell any of the nerves churning in her stomach. His routine engrained in her mind, she waited every night for him to settle and still before finally falling asleep.

Each morning, they awoke with limbs entangled or spooned firmly together. His strong arm draped casually over her waist as he molded to her. Or one morning, she pressed right to him, holding him, her chest to his back. One would always awaken first and slowly disentangle themselves and leave the room before waking the other. They never spoke of the nights, never acted odd or out of place, as if the nights existed separate of everything else in their lives.

That morning, Juliet woke first. Her eyes fluttered open and brow furrowed at the sheet of grey fabric before her eyes. She squirmed slightly and his arms tightened around her waist, pulling her closer. Her eyes focused on the fabric then up to a tanned neck and a scruffy jaw then Sawyer's sleeping expression. Gently, she smiled and slid a hand up his side to press at his chest, coaxing him to move. She lingered a moment, enjoying the warmth of his body and the feel of him near. To be held again in the night was a luxury she long forgot. Edmund used to initially but as he drifted further away, they did not sleep together. Goodwin was a married man and he never could spend a full night, never hold her or share such an intimate moment even though he claimed his marriage was falling apart. She never slept with Jack.

Juliet reached up to stroke a gentle finger along the line of Sawyer's jaw, watching as the muscles ticked and trembled in response to her touch. She blushed at the morning sensations of his body, typical and understandable sensations from a man living celibate for the last six months. She caved into the temptation eating at her heart and leaned forward to press her lips softly to his chin, lingering a moment before her hand on his chest pushed again to ease him onto his back.

Sawyer hummed and licked his lips, rolling onto his back and throwing an arm over his eyes. Lips parted, he stilled and mumbled, continuing to sleep.

Juliet released a shaky breath and smiled, wondering curiously of the dream racing through his mind. She sat up slowly not to awaken him and watched his eyes moving rapidly beneath closed lids.

"Kate …" Sawyer muttered, his expression tense, brow creased and lips slightly downturned.

Juliet blanched and reached up to touch her lips with her fingers. She closed her eyes, the walls around her heart thickening and she stood quietly from the bed. She tiptoed across the room and out the bedroom door, slowly bringing the door closed behind her.

The bed to himself, Sawyer rolled onto his side towards the middle of the bed, resting his head on Juliet's pillow. He relaxed, sinking deeply into the mattress and inhaled deeply. His one arm flung out and outstretched as if over the woman who was once there. His palm splayed on the warm bed sheet. "Mmmm … Juliet …" he moaned, his expression now calm and content in sleep, no longer strained.

* * *

Sawyer and Miles walked along the fence line at the northern most point of the Dharma territory. Miles grumbled, stomping through the brush with a huff to his step. "I don't see why we always have to go to the Northern Fence. Why can't we take the Eastern Fence? That's like a Sunday stroll."

"Because, Half pint," Sawyer chided with a smirk. "We're the new guys and the northern fence is the longest and hilliest terrain."

"Every week is bullshit!" Miles snapped and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"I know," Sawyer smirked. "But can you really see Radzinsky scalin' that cliff face in grid fourteen?"

Miles laughed. "Probably not. His gut would get in the way."

"That or his fat head."

The radio on Miles' hip crackled to life, the voice Radzinsky's and distorted with static. "Straume? Come in."

Miles grinned. "Man of the hour." He took the radio off his belt and brought it to his mouth. "I'm here, Radzinsky."

"Status …" the garbled static request.

Miles rolled his eyes. "All clear. We're halfway through our route. Should be back in about three hours."

"Alright. Status call in one hour. Out."

Sawyer stood at the bottom of the cliff face with an unimpressed expression as he looked up at the fifty foot climb. "Status call. I'll status call my foot up his ass."

Miles grinned. "And ruin your boots?"

Sawyer laughed and put his hands on his hips then looked at Miles. "Ready for a climb, Kimchi?"

Miles glared and walked past Sawyer to the cliff face. "I don't even like Kimchi."

Sawyer laughed and helped boost Miles up the side then secured his gun to his back before carefully following him up the face. Sawyer grunted, pulling his body up the side of the cliff. Hands scratched and scraped, he reached to his right, grabbing a secure and thick tree root then hoisted himself up further.

"So …" Miles panted. "Bangin' Juliet yet?"

"Shut up," Sawyer snarled and then grunted, inching higher.

Miles laughed. "Guess that's a no."

"No, it's a mind yer own damn business."

"Juliet is my damn business when you're hot and cold with her. Are you blind to what you've been doing to her?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe the fact she's just totally and absolutely in love with you."

Sawyer laughed. "No way, man. You don't know the Juliet I know."

"Actually … I think yer blind to the real Juliet."

Sawyer shook his head and continued up the tree root just behind Miles. "I'm never blind when it comes to women. And who the hell are you to offer advice."

"Hey! I know what I'm …" The cliff crumbled beneath Miles and he slipped, skidding down the face and then the root directly above Sawyer.

"Miles!" Sawyer braced himself and ducked his head. Miles collided with him and Sawyer grunted at the impact, sliding down the root with Miles momentum. He wrapped his legs around the root, grounding himself and his body snapped at the sudden braking. Miles continued sliding over Sawyer's back, the tearing of fabric not stopping his fall. He finally managed to grip the very end of the tree root about three feet beneath Sawyer. Miles' feet dangled in empty air twenty feet from the ground.

Sawyer clung to the root and frowned, looking up the face at the tree that hung precariously at the edge. He cursed to himself then looked back over his shoulder. "Miles! Hang on!"

"Where my goin' LaFleur!" Miles snapped back but the fear and uncertainty wavered in his voice.

Sawyer tightened his legs, the muscles clenching at the thick root. He tucked his right leg behind the left, anchoring himself then released a heavy breath, calming any nerves before he flipped backwards, hanging upside down from his legs. He reached down for Miles. "Take my hand."

"You're out of your mind!" Miles shot back. He kicked out with his feet, trying to gain some traction on the cliff face with little success.

"Miles, I swear to God, I'm gonna hurl. Take my god damn hand."

Miles glanced up and swallowed hard then winced, hands inching up the little root length. "You hurl on me I swear … I'm pukin' in your boots tomorrow."

Sawyer grinned at that, knowing his friend trying to joke through the fear. He stretched and managed to wrap his fingers around Miles' wrist. "Climb up me. I got ya." Sawyer contracted the muscles of his arms, yelling out at the release of adrenaline to pull Miles up.

Focused and unrelenting, Miles reached up and crawled over the length of Sawyer's body. His bleeding scratched hands left bloody and dusty marks all along Sawyer's tan jumper. Sawyer pressed his hands at Miles feet and extended his arms, shoving the man up the root and out of the way. He quelled the churning in his stomach and ducked his chin into his chest, no longer able to look down. He panted, sweat dripping from his hair and with a loud grunt, he sat up, the muscles in his abdomen trembling to return him to an upright position.

His legs nearly gave way, exhausted from the pressure and the contraction. Sawyer ignored it and climbed, knowing the moment he stop or froze the muscles would give out. At this height, he would fall and die.

Finally, both men reached the top, rolling into the grass. Miles lay on his back, Sawyer on his stomach. The front of Miles' jumper torn and tattered from the fall, displaying the ripped flesh of his arms, thighs and chest. The back of Sawyer's jumper ripped from collar down to his waist, the seams split from the force of Miles sliding down, a grey t-shirt and the waistband of his boxers exposed. Sawyer panted, eyes closed, arms outstretched in the soft grass. Shreds and tatters of flesh hung from his palms caused by the momentum of sliding down the root. As bad as Sawyer felt, he knew Miles was likely worse having slid further.

Sawyer licked his lips, unable to move his legs; his body trembled as the adrenaline left him.

"I … I can't move." Miles panted. "I feel … like jell-o."

"Me too," Sawyer admitted in a whisper. "Think the cameras know we're here?"

"Yeah … remember … they look at the cliff side. Just to make sure nothing happens."

"Good," Sawyer hummed. "I think … I'll just lay here a little while."

"Ah … shit." Miles cursed.

"What?"

"That means they were watching us."

"Oh you mean, me saving your ass?"

"Yeah … and when I sixty nine'd you crawling back up the root."

Sawyer laughed and closed his eyes, his body succumbing to the exhaustion and release of the tension.

* * *

Horace burst into the security room, a slight sheen of sweat sparkling on his brow. "Show me! Where's the shot?"

Phil scrambled quickly at the computers, replaying the recording. "Here … you can see them climbing the cliff face and then they're out of sight until …" He trailed off as the video displayed the fall, both men sliding down the tree root and out of the view of the camera.

"Where'd they go?" Horace demanded quickly and pointed to the monitor labeled '#2'. "Bring up camera 216 on here. Show me. Now, Phil."

Phil licked his lips nervously and nodded. "I am I am. I'm trying." After a few minutes of clicking and knob turning, the desired camera image displayed on the monitor. A few more twisting knobs and every possible camera angle displayed for Horace.

"I can't see them." Horace stated then grabbed the radio from his belt. "Radzinsky. Get a van out to the north fence right away. Take four men with you. There's a situation in sight of camera 216 at the cliff."

Radzinsky's garbled response echoed over the radio. "Yes, sir."

Horace turned to Phil. "Why were they climbing the cliff anyway? The path around the cliff is a half a mile south of where they are? They don't have to climb the cliff. The path takes them up the hilly side."

Phil avoided the question, continuing to try to manipulate the cameras to find the two missing men.

"Phil?"

Resisting an answer, Phil twirled more knobs and fiddled with the switches to try and refocus the cameras.

"Phil," Horace insisted, calm and controlled. "Why were they climbing the cliff face?"

Phil sighed. "That's what we told them the patrol was. They've been doing it for months and have been fine!"

Horace frowned, voice firm. "Why would you tell them that? Did you think that was funny, Phil? Do you think it's funny they may have died? That I might have to go and tell Juliet that her boyfriend is dead because of your prank."

Phil sat, silent and ducked his head.

Horace sighed and licked his lips, eyes sad and weary. He offered no more words to Phil, instead turning and leaving the security station. Outside the security station, he paused in view of the motor pool and watched.

Juliet pushed out from under the van she worked on and curiously tilted her head. She sat up as Radzinsky and four men marched across the way from the security station. The four men hurried into the van. Juliet stood.

Radzinsky paused and spoke softly to Mike. Mike frowned, handing Radzinsky the keys. Radzinsky sighed and turned, eyes meeting Juliet's a moment before he opened the door to the driver's side and slipped inside. He drove off. Mike turned then and looked at Juliet, pity unmasked in his expression.

Juliet's stomach clenched. Her shoulders tensed and she held Mike's gaze, the worry compounding when the big man turned away from her. As Mike turned, her gaze remained steady and then locked on Horace.

Horace stood motionless, eyes on Juliet, his expression concerned. He could offer no smile, no words of comfort. If the worst were true and Miles and LaFleur were dead, it would ultimately be his fault. He could no longer hold her gaze and looked away.

Swallowing the frantic nerves, she crossed the motor pool towards Mike. "Mike."

The big man lay on his back on a wooden roller, working on the underside of one of the vans. He acted as if he did not hear her.

She banged on the side of the van. "Mike! Please. What happened?"

Mike paused and sighed then slid out, lifting up on his forearms to meet Juliet's gaze. "I don't know. There's been an accident."

"An accident?"

Mike nodded. "At the Northern Fence."

The words hovered between them, an ever present haze that refused permeation. Juliet turned her attention from Mike to Horace, the latter's back turned to her. She swallowed the lump in her throat but with no comfort. She stood, ignoring Mike as she walked purposefully towards Horace. "Horace."

Horace closed his eyes, aware of the coming moment. Calmed and relaxed, he turned to address Juliet.

She did not let him speak. "James."

"We don't know what happened."

Juliet appraised him, her eyes fixed on his. "You lie."

Horace sighed and averted his gaze then shook his head. He reached up with a hand, raking the stringy long hair back from his face before readjusting the glasses on his nose. "Juliet …"

"Show me." She repeated Horace's words back to him, her determination intense and multiplied with each passing moment. She oozed strength and confidence.

Horace could not see passed her façade, believing the calm exterior and unable to witness the turbulent emotions raging in her heart and scrambling her thoughts. He nodded, albeit submissively and led her back down the stairs of the security room. "We don't know what happened. We only have so many cameras and Radzinsky is the only one that can really work them all properly."

She spoke no words, following Horace silently. The haunting echo of their footsteps reverberated in the dark, tall cement tunnel. Once in the security office, she stood just behind Phil, watching the monitors. Horace reached passed Phil, who wisely moved out of the way and stood to the side. Twirling some more knobs and pushing a few buttons, he showed Juliet the found recording of Sawyer and Miles.

She watched the climb, the fall, minutes of nothing and then the two men slowly climbing again to the top. Her eyes narrowed and she reached out, fingers gently touching the monitor. Few details displayed on the monitors; all she knew was he climbed passed the view of the camera. "Did they call in?"

Horace shook his head. "No. And all attempts to reach them have failed."

"Why would that cliff be part of the patrol? It's insanity."

Horace sighed heavily. "It's not part of the patrol."

She frowned. "Why would they stray from the route?"

When Horace did not offer an answer, she faced him. Horace stared at Phil expectantly.

Phil crossed his arms defensively, thick brows pressed firmly together. "It was just a joke! I mean really, if they were that stupid to think you'd have to scale a fifty foot cliff as part of the patrol …"

Juliet turned her eyes to Phil. "You told them the cliff was part of the patrol."

Phil shrugged. "They've been doing it for months. It's just a prank."

"A prank." She repeated coolly and closed the distance between them. She blinked, eyes on the man's a long moment. She recoiled and punched him square across the cheek.

With no warning, Phil never had the chance to defend himself. He dropped to the floor, unconscious. She flexed her fist then turned from Phil and left without a word to Horace.

Horace rushed to Phil then knelt down to check his pulse then shake him slightly. "Phil … Phil, wake up."

Phil groaned and his eyes fluttered. "Wha happened?"

Horace helped him sit up. "Juliet knocked you out."

"What?"

Horace smirked. "Hell of a right hook. Sit tight." He stood and left Phil, racing after Juliet. When he reached the top of the stairs, he panted, winded. He searched the immediate area and spotted Juliet standing near the infirmary about forty yards away, pacing. Her eyes perpetually focused on the north, she paced the length of the entrance, waiting and watching.

Horace approached her cautiously and held back a few feet from her, unsure what to expect. "Juliet."

She lifted her eyes to him, no emotion displayed on her features. She held his eyes a long moment, evaluating and inspecting.

Horace shifted, uncomfortable under the unfamiliar gaze. "Radzinsky will bring him home."

She offered no response and continued to pace.

"I don't think Phil and the other men wanted Jim and Miles to be hurt in any way. Please, believe that. If I knew I would have stopped it immediately."

She turned at the words and approached Horace, standing within three feet before speaking through a soft and controlled voice. "I promised I had his back. I wasn't there."

"Juliet, you cannot go on every patrol with him."

She stepped away from him and to the opposite end of the small porch outside the infirmary before slowly returning to him. Words on the tip of her tongue refused to speak and she faced the North again, leaning against the post, waiting.

Horace sat on the bench at the infirmary, silent as well as he waited. Radzinsky would bring the men directly to the infirmary when and if he found them.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here's another chapter of everyone's favorite couple, at least those reading these fics. Thank you so much for the reviews and love for my story. By all means, keep the reviews coming. They're great motivation to keep writing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Hydra

**Author: **Crimson Coin

**Rating: **T … not quite R but it's romance so things may get a little steamy

**Pairing: **Juliet/Sawyer

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lost or these characters. I just like to borrow them to have a little fun.

**Summary: **Dharma time story about how Juliet and Sawyer became a couple.

**Note:** This story is based on a suggestion from tntlostfan for a one shot. It's going to be multiple chapters because, well the ideas just started coming! So I hope I'm forgiven, tntlostfan. But I promise, you'll have your idea in the story.

* * *

Sawyer slowly roused from the realm of unconsciousness, blinking a few times. His vision obstructed by the vivid green grass and just over the blades he saw the familiar tan jumpsuit. Miles.

Miles lay still, unmoving about ten feet away. His eyes closed, head tilted back, breath shallow.

Sawyer moaned tucked his arms under his chest to push up. Finally on his knees, he rubbed the grass from his face and hair then looked around and up at the sky. He eased slowly to his feet, wavering slightly. His right leg trembled, the muscle of his thigh protesting the movement. He looked down at his tattered and torn jumper and then looked over his shoulder, twisting to see his completely exposed back.

Muttering a curse, he shrugged out of the jumper, tugging the sleeves off and letting it hang down at his waist over the front of his thighs. His hamstrings pulsed in pain and he bent down slightly to touch the tender and swollen muscles. Releasing an exasperated sigh, he stumbled towards Miles. "Hey … hey." He nudged the prone man with the toe of his boot.

Unresponsive, Miles lay motionless.

Sawyer dropped to his knees and leaned over Miles then reached out with a hand to check his pulse. The rhythmic beating of the heart was strong and steady though Miles showed no signs of awakening. Sawyer reached out, peeling away the tattered parts of Miles' jumpsuit and winced at the scrapes and scratches along the smaller man's chest.

"Ah …" Sawyer winced in sympathy then looked around them. He reached over Miles to pull the radio from his belt. He flicked the switch once, twice. No sound. Turning the radio over, he scowled at the missing back and the batteries gone. "Sonovabitch."

He hooked the radio onto his belt then slipped his hands under Miles' underarms. "Come on. We gotta go."

Miles remained limp and Sawyer grunted, pulling the man up to his feet. He ducked quickly, squatting to get leverage and leaned into Miles' thighs then letting the man fall over his shoulders. With a grunt, he stood, carrying Miles over his shoulders.

His muscles ached and screamed in protest but Sawyer fought through the exhaustion and walked southward towards the Barracks. "Yer lucky, ya know." He taunted the unconscious Miles. "Ya weigh as much as a woman."

Sawyer slowly and steadily trudged down the hilly side of the mountain and through the jungle towards the barracks. He wasn't completely sure if he was going in the right direction, only knew the barracks was south. Step by step, the foliage of the jungle floor crunched and crisped beneath his boots. Sweat slicked his brow, dripping from his hair. His shirt and jumper dampened, near soaked. The sweat slid down his back and over the quivering muscles of his legs. He continued, stepping slowly and continuously. If he stopped, he'd likely collapse.

Carrying the extra dead weight, his speed slowed and his eyes fluttered. His body temperature rose from the strain and he laughed in delight when the Barracks finally came into view. About five hundred yards in front of him, the jungle cleared and the bright and cultured grass of the commune awaited him.

"Hey!" he yelled then stumbled. He reached out with his left hand, the right holding tightly to Miles. His left hand gripped a fallen log and he dropped to a knee. The flesh on his hand scraped again, reopening the previous scratches. "Hey!" He called again towards the commune.

He pushed up onto his feet and continued towards the commune. Closer and closer. "Hey!" Within three hundred yards, his knees buckled. He dropped to his knees. The sweat from his brow dripped into his eyes, burning and blinding him. He squinted and saw two hazed silhouettes rushing towards him. He dropped Miles, the smaller man falling limp onto the ground. Sawyer collapsed, eyes fluttering as he hit the ground with a grunt and fell into sweet and blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

Juliet sat on the bench outside the infirmary, staring blankly towards the northern border of the commune. Her eyes focused and unwavering, her expression blank.

Horace watched her, observant and curious but uncertain. Juliet baffled him. He liked to consider himself a good judge of character, of people. But he struggled to understand Juliet. At times she seemed cold and calculated and at other times warm and compassionate. Her devotion to her friends overshadowed any icy exterior though she fought every exposed emotion in an attempt to appear calm and controlled.

The crackling of a radio distracted Horace and he looked down, pulling the radio from his belt. "Jim? Jim is that you?"

Radzinsky's voice distorted and buzzed over the speaker. "No, it's Radzinsky. We're out here. We don't see them."

Juliet's jaw tensed and she stood, leaving the porch of the infirmary and walked towards the north.

Horace jumped up to follow her quickly. "They didn't disappear. Find them." He ordered into the radio then called for Juliet. "Wait … Juliet, wait."

Juliet froze and turned, eyes blazing with emotion though her expression gave none away. "Wait. Wait wait wait. How long do I have to wait? I can't wait anymore." She frowned when she noticed Horace looking passed her.

He pointed towards the jungle. "Juliet, look."

She spun quickly, eyes scanning the edge of the jungle then widened at the man emerging slowly from the brush. "James." She heard his voice calling and the sound spurred her into a run, racing towards him.

She watched him collapse and as she neared, looked quickly between Sawyer and then Miles. Her mind raced. She dropped to her knees on the ground between Sawyer and Miles. She reached over to check Sawyer's pulse and convinced he was alive, turned to Miles. She rolled the smaller man over onto his back and winced at the sight of his chest. "Miles …" she shook her head and checked for his pulse as well. She looked up at Horace. "We have to get them in the infirmary. Now."

Horace nodded. "I'll get the stretchers." He ran back towards the infirmary, motioning for some of the men to follow him along the way.

Juliet turned to James. He lay on his stomach, eyes closed. She touched his back then leaned over to whisper in his ear. "James. James, open your eyes."

Silent and unmoving, he laid still, breath even and calm.

Her hand rested on the back of his sweaty head, stroking the strands slicked hair from his face. "Please. James, come on, open your eyes."

He hummed and squirmed slightly. "Mmm, don't wanna." He murmured into the grass.

She smiled and chuckled, choking back a sob of joy. She sighed in relief and ducked her head, her forehead pressed to the back of his neck a moment before she lifted up to stroke his hair again. "Why not? Stubborn ass."

He licked his lips. "Take yer top off, then we'll talk."

She rolled her eyes. "Nobody's here, James. Horace went to get the stretchers."

Eyes still closed, he grinned, expression soft. "I know nobody is here."

Her brow furrowed in confusion and she stroked his back again then looked at Miles. "What happened out there?" When he didn't respond, she frowned and leaned over him again. "James? James."

He fell unconscious again.

* * *

Sawyer slowly opened his eyes, the vision fuzzy at the flickering light over his head. His muscles gel, his head spinning, he closed his eyes to still the spinning. He licked his lips, releasing a long slow breath before forcing his eyes open again.

This time, his eyes focused on the feminine form hovering over him. As his vision cleared, brilliant blonde hair and piercing blue eyes came into focus. He grinned at the familiar features. "Juliet."

She smiled softly at him, her voice a gentle lull. "Hey there."

He hummed and licked his lips, eyes closing again. "Where am I?"

"The infirmary," her soft response and she touched his chest. "Open your eyes, James."

"Too damn bright," he growled and forced his eyes open.

She smirked and cupped his cheek with a soft hand, forcing his eyes to hers. She searched them and waved a finger in front of his eyes, checking his focus. "What happened out there? The cameras … I saw you fall and then nothing. Then climbing back up. What happened?"

"Miles … where's Miles?"

"He's fine," she soothed him. "He's in the next room. Worse than you. His arms and chest are scratched, scraped and torn. With the way you both fell, how did you survive?"

"I'm just that damn amazin', Sweetheart." He grinned teasingly and the hand nearest her reached out to touch her, finally resting on her hip to keep her on the bed. "I got Miles back up the cliff. Stupid damn cliff. Who the hell makes a patrol up a cliff face?"

"That wasn't the patrol," Horace interrupted.

Juliet glanced over her shoulder and stood. Sawyer's hand slipped from her hip and he struggled to sit up at the voice. "H? What you talkin' about?"

As Juliet stepped back just slightly, Horace approached the bed. "That wasn't part of the patrol. I don't know who told you that you had to climb the cliff face but it's not part of the patrol."

Sawyer blinked and he sat up, his torso trembling at the muscle contractions. Juliet rushed to his side, sliding an arm around his back to hold him up.

His expression hardened, eyes dangerous and his brows pinched together. Horace shifted uncomfortable under the glare. "I found out today. Phil called me down when he saw you fall. I didn't know they told you that was part of the route. It's not; you never had to climb the cliff."

Sawyer held Horace's gaze a long moment then without looking away, spoke deeply to Juliet. "Get me outta here."

"James, that isn't wise. You should stay to make sure …"

"Don't be my Doctor, Darlin'." He interjected and turned his gaze to hers. "I gotta get out a here. Please."

She hesitated, her mind spinning to weigh the pros and cons and the consequences of moving him. Eventually, she nodded and reached down to push off the sheet that covered him. In only his boxers, he swung his legs off the side of the bed and with Juliet's help, he stood. His legs trembled and nearly gave way under his weight. Far stronger than her slender form would appear, Juliet braced herself and kept him erect until his leg muscles clenched and stabilized.

Horace took a step forward as if to help but sensed the defensive walls and kept his distance. "Jim, please. Stay. We have to make sure you're ok."

Juliet helped Sawyer to the nearest concrete wall and eased him against it. She stepped away from him a few moments to fetch the clean jumper on a folding chair on the opposite side of the room. Sawyer hunched slightly, exerted and his hair swung into his face. With narrowed eyes, he peered at Horace. "I don't think so, H. Sorry if I don't seem to trust the good will at the moment."

Juliet returned to his side and with tender caring, helped him step into the jumper then pulled it up over his hips. She buttoned it and let it rest low, knowing he wouldn't pull it up over his shoulders. "I don't have your shoes here. But the ground is soft and grassy. You sure about this?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

Juliet nodded and slipped under his arm again to help lift him and guided him slowly towards the door. She held Horace's gaze a long moment, calm and yet compassionate, understanding. She offered the smallest of smiles and Horace ducked his head, stepping aside. Juliet led Sawyer to the door placing herself between Horace and Sawyer. She reached out to Horace, gently touching his arm.

Horace sighed, averting his eyes to look at the now rumpled and abandoned infirmary bed.

Juliet helped Sawyer walk slowly the few hundred yards from the infirmary to their house. The distance tasked him and with every ten yards, she felt him lean on her a bit more. Her jaw tensed as she willed her body to handle his weight. "Almost there." She encouraged softly then smiled. "And then you have to take the stairs," she teased.

"We should leave on the next sub," he grunted as he reaches for the railing on his porch, pulling himself up the few stairs.

"What?" her voice confused and hitched.

"You heard me." He leaned against the house as she opened the door then helped him inside. He managed to get to the stairs and gripped the railing, pulling himself up one stair at a time.

"Why?" She whispered from behind him and then stepped in front of him to open the bedroom door. "I … you were the one that gave me every reason under the sun to stay."

"I know," he panted and flopped down onto the bed with an exhausted groan. Slowly, he rolled onto his back. She brushed off his feet then reached up to unbutton his jumper and pull it down and off his legs. Sawyer grinned. "Not exactly the way I pictured you strippin' me."

She blushed and smirked. "That so. What did you picture?"

He chuckled. "Somethin' more seductive. Ya got that doctor look on yer face which is fine and all but it's like yer doin' a job, not strippin' me cuz ya can't help yerself."

She rolled her eyes and her lips tugged gently with a smile. "Relax, James. You have to rest. Your muscles are so strained and your hamstrings are bruised."

He nodded absently. "Expected when yer playin' monkeys. Just didn't have any damn barrels."

She frowned, confused then touched his forehead as if to check for a fever. "You need to rest. You're exhausted. I'll make you something to eat. What do you want?"

"Mmm," he licked his lips. "Just not a fish biscuit."

She laughed.

* * *

In the hours that James slept, Juliet showered, cleaned the house and washed a load of clothes. She fought the temptation to return to the infirmary, visit Miles and find out exactly what happened. But she didn't want to leave Sawyer alone in the house. She walked to the large window by the dining table and leaned against the wall, peering outside at the commune.

Arms crossed, she released a slow and steady sigh. She wondered of the strange and odd penance forced upon her. To look outside her home and see the house that would one day belong to Danny Pickett.

_*Flashback*_

Juliet stood outside a large facility building surrounded by thick jungle brush. She watched at the top of the few stairs as Danny Pickett turned his back on her and marched into the jungle, murder intent in his eyes. She focused on his retreating back a few moments before turning to look at Aldo, the guard appeared shaken and unsure.

Ben's words echoed in her mind, swirling through her brain. The opportunity to finally go home. Home, after three years of torment and torture on this god forsaken island and all she had to do was help Sawyer and Kate escape.

She followed Danny.

Could she really go home? After so long was she the same woman who left Miami three years ago? Was her sister alive and well or had the cancer returned? Did Ben cure Rachel? The thought of finally going home simultaneously terrified Juliet and exhilarated her.

Terrifying. She had been missing for three years of her life, three years she could not account for because after all, who would believe her. Who would believe she was held prisoner on a magical island trying to help women give birth and unable to truly understand why the island prohibited birth. How could the boars, birds and animals continue to survive and thrive on this island while humans failed? What science could explain an instance of species specific mutations that aged the uterus of healthy young women to the point where bearing a child killed both mother and offspring? Yet she personally witnessed the birth of generations of rats and even the boar.

At first she believed Ben wouldn't let her leave because she had failed in her purpose. He intended to keep her until the problem was solved. But how could she fix something beyond the scope of science. The very essence of the infertility problems on the island baffled her. She had no answer and no matter her treatments or the drugs she invented, nothing worked. Women died. Children, babies died.

But Ben kept her for different reasons. Selfish reasons, obsessive and unforgiving reasons. Reasons she could not fight. Ben was right. She was his as long as she remained on the island. An island that for three years, he showed no hint of letting her leave.

Until now.

Ben valued his own life more than keeping her. She hoped and prayed he would keep his word and to Ben's credit, he had yet to break his word to her. His obsession was confusing because he never forced anything sexual from her. At first she thought his desires and intentions romantic but as the years passed, she realized it was something different. It was companionship, it was friendship – in an odd sociopathic kind of way – it was trust. She was damaged goods. But so was Ben. As much as she hated to admit it, they related on many levels.

But with one difference. Juliet liked to believe that no matter how much the island hardened her, she maintained a shred of humanity, compassion and caring.

Three years on the island drastically changed her. Her heart hardened, her mind sharpened. Her survival instincts usurped the calm and submissive, even fearful woman she once was. Though she would give orders when necessary, she still far too easily fell into the role of servant, especially in her obedience towards Ben. She liked to think, however, she followed direction because it was what she needed to do to survive. To get off the island. And to return to Rachel.

Again, she followed direction. She obeyed Ben because to do so meant she could go home. She would return a different woman, stronger and harder from her trials. But home, nonetheless. Considering her research and her history, she likely could return to work with some finagling and romancing of various employers. It intimidated her, but she knew her capabilities. She knew her intelligence; she knew she could live. If she survived on the island for the last three excruciating years, life off of the island would be far easier.

Juliet emerged from the jungle onto the beach. Danny held a gun to Sawyer, Kate standing beside the canoe. Karl lay inside the canoe with Alex huddled behind Kate. Danny would shoot. In seconds. Juliet did not hesitate. She raised her pistol, pointing it at Danny.

"Danny"

The man turned, hardened and grief stricken eyes meeting Juliet's. She saw in that instant his desperation, his desire for revenge after the loss of his wife, the maddening sorrow. His intended to take Sawyer from Kate just as the survivors took Colleen from him. Vengeance.

Her hand trembled for barely a second before she pulled the trigger once then again then once more.

Danny dropped.

Remorseless, Juliet walked to the body and stared down at the man she once called friend. Defense walls erected higher, she swallowed any guilt or grief. There was no time.

Home. She had to get home.

Juliet turned to look at Sawyer and Kate. "Go, get out of here."

_*End Flashback*_

She had the time now for guilt, for grief. Stuck on the island again with no hope in sight, she thought of her choices. Did she have to kill Danny? If she tried to talk to him, appeal to the man she knew was still inside beneath the mourning mess of a man still in shock from the sudden loss of the woman he adored.

But would Danny have listened? Doubtful. The murderous intent in his eyes remained ever present from the moment Colleen breathed her last breath. She wondered if she would feel the same. If she ever found love like that and then lost it so suddenly.

How could she judge his murderous intent over grief? Especially when she murdered him in cold blood with hardly a flinch.

Tears finally slipped from her eyes and she turned her head away from the window, unable to look any longer. She closed her eyes, reaching up with a hand to cup her face in her palm as her other hand touched the small of her back, feeling the distinct brand marking. Her shoulders trembled with the guilty sob but nothing escaped her. Her walls too high, she could not weep, could not mourn. She sniffed and straightened, blinking back the tears and wiping the streaks from her eyes. She walked across the room into the living quarters to a decorative mirror hanging on the wall.

She looked at her reflection and sighed, raking her hands back through her hair to push it from her eyes. How reminiscent. Nearly a year ago to the day, she stood in one of these Dharma houses and played a CD of her favorite song, trying to calm the hopelessness and sadness in her heart as she prepared for a book club meeting. That same day, she witnessed Flight 815 split in half in midair and the pieces dropped to the island. That same day of course somehow was over thirty years in the future.

She bit her lip and approached the tall bookcase to the left of the mirror. At the top, neatly placed were various decorative pieces including a few empty glass and ceramic bowls. At the center of the case, two shelves packed full with various books, some old and some new. She crouched down and opened the bottom doors on the bookcase, displaying two shelves beneath with records. Her fingers traced the spines as she scanned the titles.

Releasing a shaky breath, she smiled sadly. No Petula Clark.

A knock on the front door distracted her and she turned to look over her shoulder at the offensive sound. With a sigh, she pushed to her feet and kicked closed the doors. She wiped her eyes one last time and looked in the mirror. Somewhat satisfied with her appearance, she walked to the front door and opened it.

Amy stood outside, smiling sadly. "Hey. Horace told me what happened. How are you holding up? Is Jim ok?"

"He's upstairs asleep," Juliet answered softly and opened the door wider, an invitation.

Amy smiled at that and stepped inside. "I came by to sit with Jim. Radzinsky managed to find an angle from one of the cameras that shows what happened to them. Horace thought you'd want to go see for yourself."

Juliet hesitated and turned slightly to look up the stairs.

Amy reached out, touching her arm. "He'll be fine. I won't leave the house."

Juliet met Amy's gaze and her lips parted in thought. Finally she nodded. "Alright. I'll be back soon. Is Miles awake yet?"

Amy shook her head. "Not yet. They don't know what's wrong with him. He shouldn't be asleep still."

"It's the shock," Juliet answered. "His body shut down to recover from the shock." She leaned against the wall by the door for leverage and pulled on her boots. "I'll be right back."

Amy nodded and smiled. "Don't worry. I'll take care of Jim."

Juliet smiled gratefully and stepped out of the house, heading towards the security office.

* * *

**Author's Note: **A nice long chapter for all you die hards out there. Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for all of the reviews. Please keep them coming. The more reviews, the more inspiration I have to try and write. And I like to write further ahead than I post. So please, review again if you like, if you didn't like or if you think they should just throw caution to the wind and just 'have at it' already! Remember though, the more tension, the far better it will be later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Hydra

**Author: **Crimson Coin

**Rating: **T … not quite R but it's romance so things may get a little steamy

**Pairing: **Juliet/Sawyer

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lost or these characters. I just like to borrow them to have a little fun.

**Summary: **Dharma time story about how Juliet and Sawyer became a couple.

**Note:** This story is based on a suggestion from tntlostfan for a one shot. It's going to be multiple chapters because, well the ideas just started coming! So I hope I'm forgiven, tntlostfan. But I promise, you'll have your idea in the story.

* * *

Juliet crossed her arms impatiently, leaning against the wall in a back corner of the security office. Radzinsky worked diligently, big hands fiddling with the switches and knobs. "Alright … alright see here? Here is the fall." He pointed to Monitor #2.

Juliet stepped forward, watching again.

Radzinsky pointed to monitor #3 and then #4. "And here, they stop. You can see them hanging and watch …" he trailed off.

Juliet's eyes widened as she watched the scene unfold and the heroic, albeit, incredibly stupid rescue attempt that Sawyer began. Horace leaned forward and shook his head. "How did he do it? I mean … that's something out of the movies."

Juliet focused and winced in sympathy at the strain in Sawyer's filmed expression. "You'd be surprised what you can do in the rush of a moment like that."

"Adrenaline." Radzinsky added with an informed and serious nod. "Pure adrenaline."

"And desperation," Juliet answered. "He looked up first, as if he was unsure of what he was holding on to, it's security against the cliff."

Horace pressed his palms into the desk and leaned forward, ducking his head. "Alright …" then pushed up and winced as Radzinsky played the fall and rescue again. He noticed Juliet watching entranced and then leaned forward to try and focus at something on the monitor.

"What is it?" Horace asked and leaned forward again to watch.

Juliet clenched her jaw and shook her head. "Nothing." She glanced over her shoulder, spying Phil and a few other security guards huddled in a corner. The guilty party. Phil glared at her, a nice thick bruise on his cheek from where she knocked him out earlier that day.

Phil squared his shoulders defensively, chin raised in defiance. Juliet held his gaze, unflinching. Little emotion or accusation, simply staring him down. She addressed Horace, eyes unwavering from Phil. "Horace? Can I speak to you a moment."

Surprised, Horace nodded. "Of course." He motioned to the door and followed Juliet from the room. In the hall, he closed the door and kept them alone. He turned to face her, concerned. "How's Jim?"

"He's sleeping. Amy's with him."

Horace nodded and guided Juliet further down the hall. "The doctor says Miles is going to be fine. Just needs to rest and we need to keep him in the infirmary to make sure his wounds aren't infected. But we need to make sure of the same for Jim. It would be better if he were in the infirmary."

"Horace," Juliet turned to face him, arms crossing over her chest. "I don't want James, Miles or Jin going on your patrols any more. If this is how they're going to be treated by the other security staff, it's not safe for them. For us."

He frowned. "I understand that we have had a huge misunderstanding here. But please, believe me, it was not my intent, nor Phil's I'm certain, for anything bad to happen to Jim or Miles. Or any of you."

She leaned forward just slightly. "James told me we should leave on the next sub. He has spent every moment of our time here finding small ways to show me why we should stay. And I believe him now. It feels right here. At least it did. Now I have to go and find a way to convince the most stubborn man alive that we should continue to stay."

"I'm sorry, Juliet." He apologized softly. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

She nodded slowly, displaying no emotion and she knew the effect it had on others. She wanted that effect. She turned from Horace and walked away before she said something she regretted.

* * *

Sawyer released a heavy sigh, eyes still closed as he stirred from sleep. "Jules …" He muttered and licked his lips.

"She's not here, cowboy," Amy responded with a bright grin.

He peeked out of a single eye to her and groaned. "You my baby sitter, Powder puff?"

"That's right," she sat on the edge of the bed then reached to the bed stand. She picked up a tall glass of water. "Here, drink. You must be dying of thirst."

He scowled at the glass. "What, no beer?"

"No beer. If Juliet wants to give you beer, then she can give you beer."

"Hey … I'm the man of the house. And if I want beer …"

"You're not getting beer," Juliet interrupted him as she walked into the bedroom, her expression serious and all business.

He scowled. "What the hell, Baby! Can't a guy get a beer in his own house?"

"Of course," she responded smoothly then quirked a teasing brow at him. "Too bad this is my house."

At his glare, Amy laughed and approached Juliet. "You were only gone about half an hour. Everything alright?"

Juliet nodded calmly. "Everything's fine. Thank you, Amy. For everything."

Amy nodded and smiled warmly. "If you need anything, let me know ok? Horace and I would be happy to help." When Juliet smiled in return, Amy reached out to hug the tall blonde. "I'll see myself out. Good night, you two." Then grinned at the door, turning around to eye Sawyer. "Guess I won't need to close my windows tonight huh?"

Sawyer smirked playfully. "Don't be so sure about that. Man still has needs."

Amy giggled and waved to both before leaving the room.

Juliet smirked and paced the short distance to the bed then sat down to eye him curiously. "Man of the house, huh?"

"That's right, little lady. Man's home is his castle and all that jazz."

"Mmm, you keep thinking that." She teased then reached out to touch his chest and leaned down to inspect the scratches. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. Everything feels so tired."

"It's just fatigue," she stated professionally. "Your muscles are exhausted from the strain. It may be a couple of days before you feel back to normal and that's if you didn't pull anything."

"Well gee, Doc. Will I live?" He teased.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm just telling you why you feel the way you do. Drink your water."

"I really want a beer."

She sighed, eyes on his, challenging. Unwavering, she shook her head. "Alcohol will dehydrate you. You need water for hydration for your muscles to heal. I'll give you a beer tomorrow. But today, you have to drink water."

"I think I like ya better as a mechanic than a doctor." He jabbed and then grinned.

She smirked. "Well I'm the doctor you get since you decided to make some grand statement and have me practically carry you out of the infirmary just to make a point."

"Yeah well if I was gonna get felt up by somebody I'd rather it be you than that four-eyes, Will."

She laughed. "For your information, Will is an excellent doctor."

"Maybe. But …" he extended one hand. "Felt up by Will." Then extended his other hand. "Felt up by you. Hmmm … which would I prefer?"

She chuckled and shook her head, incredulous to the thought he was flirting with her. Especially after hearing him mutter Kate's name that morning. Like any man in his situation, he'd flirt with anything with a chest. She just happened to be in the room at the time. "Drink up." She easily shifted the conversation and held the water glass to his lips.

He drank obediently, eyes on hers and then sputtered on the water. She pulled the glass back and chuckled. "Easy there. For a man that turned his nose up at the water, you're pretty thirsty."

He coughed and laid back, head thumping into the plush pillow. He hummed and reached up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Tryin' to drown me there, Sunshine?"

"It's therapeutic." She responded calmly and at his incredulous stare, she matched his gaze. She quirked a single brow at him and he slowly grinned. She watched him, unmoved. "James, you can't beat me in a stare down. I always win."

He grumbled and pushed up on his forearms to sit up. He groaned at the struggle but finally managed to sit up. "For now. One a these days, Alice …" He clenched a fist, shaking it at her. "Pow!"

Juliet laughed and shook her head; eyes alight and she reached up to stroke a gentle hand down the side of his face, unaware of the affectionate action. "Are you hungry yet? I can make some spaghetti or something easy. Eggs and bacon?"

"Hmmm," He licked his lips. "It all sounds good. I ain't eaten since this morning."

She nodded. "It's about supper time. I'll bring it up to you." She stood and offered a tender smile before turning from him, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear then walking out of the bedroom.

Sawyer watched her leave then swung his legs off the bed. He slowly stood and moaned as his muscles protested the movement. With one hand, he leaned against the dresser, using the other to tug a t-shirt from the drawer. He pulled the shirt on over his head and then hobbled towards the bedroom door. Peeking out, he checked one way then the next then slipped through the door and very carefully down the stairs. His muscles trembled and quivered with each step, the soreness constant. Downstairs, he continued through the small home to the kitchen. He smiled softly at Juliet's slightly off tune humming. "Petula Clark, huh?"

Juliet glanced up quickly at his words and frowned, placing her knife on the cutting board and walking to him. "What are you doing up? You shouldn't be walking around yet." She helped him to the chair at the dining room table, the only eating place in the house.

"I ain't a cripple." He muttered but smirked at her. "No avoidin'. So did she even write that song yet? Downtown?"

She sighed. "Yes. I think it came out in the late sixties." She returned to the kitchen, still well in view of him and continued cutting the fresh tomatoes and squash.

"So … what ya makin'?"

"Just a pasta dish. No complaints." She smirked, eyeing him flirtatiously.

He raised his hands in submission and a sly grin tugged the corner of his mouth. "Not complainin', Sweetheart. I don't wanna be on the couch tonight."

"You won't. I'm not that cruel." She stated. "I saw the recording. Of what you did to save Miles." She poured about one cup of dry pasta into the boiling water then faced him, hands on her hips. "I couldn't believe what I saw."

Sawyer shrugged casually. "Eh. Not a big deal. I did what I had to do."

Calm exterior masking any nerves of his rescue, she tilted her head, curiously watching him. "Why do you do that? Dismiss yourself?"

"It ain't dismissin'. It's just how it is. I didn't do nothin' special."

"I disagree." She responded simply and lobbed a swab of butter into the frying pan then stirred it with a wooden spoon. "You slipped probably ten to fifteen feet down a cliff with a man's momentum over you, managed to stop yourself and then hung upside down to rescue him." The pan sizzled as she added the chopped onion.

He inhaled and hummed softly, eyes closing at the scent. "Yeah well, like I said. I just did what I had to do."

"Maybe," she nodded in understanding, stirring the now sautéing onions. "You're a hero, James. And I'm not just saying that because of this moment."

He leaned back in the chair, resting his arm on the table then his head in his hand, propped up to watch her. "You give me way too much credit." He shifted, discomforted.

"Why do you think that?" She stirred the pasta then added the tomatoes and squash to the onions.

He averted his eyes, staring at a particularly ugly stain on the far wall. He never thought himself a hero, never considered his actions particularly heroic. He always did what he felt he needed to do at the time. Premeditated heroism was not a trait or virtue he assigned himself. On the contrary, he considered himself selfish and cowardly.

Juliet glanced towards him then strained the pasta into a colander at the sink. She returned to the stove and poured the pasta into the pan with her vegetables. She added a little more butter then covered the large frying pan. Walking towards Sawyer, she crouched down in front of him. When he still refused to look at her, she cupped his cheek and gently turned his head to face her. "You're a hero, James. You sacrifice yourself for others time and time again. You may not always have done it. But you grew on this island. You changed." She smiled at him and half chuckled. "My God, James, you jumped off of a moving helicopter how many feet in the air to come back to this God forsaken place just to save your friends. You raced back onto the beach while flaming arrows fell from the sky only to rescue me. You dangled upside down from a cliff to save Miles. You are a great man. How can you think you're anything but a hero?"

He held her gaze, speechless and he swallowed hard at her tender smile and resisted the shiver when her thumb brushed his lips before she stood to return to the stove. He looked down at his lap and let her words sweep through his mind and into his core. Few people, if any, had ever offered him compliments before and certainly none as heartfelt and truthful as Juliet.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Alright, a little bit of fluff. I don't write it too often, so enjoy it when I give it to you! Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. And by all means, please review if you enjoyed this bit of sweetness. You know before I throw the angst/drama wrench into everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Hydra

**Author: **Crimson Coin

**Rating: **T … not quite R but it's romance so things may get a little steamy

**Pairing: **Juliet/Sawyer

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lost or these characters. I just like to borrow them to have a little fun.

**Summary: **Dharma time story about how Juliet and Sawyer became a couple.

**Note:** This story is based on a suggestion from tntlostfan for a one shot. It's going to be multiple chapters because, well the ideas just started coming! So I hope I'm forgiven, tntlostfan. But I promise, you'll have your idea in the story.

* * *

Sawyer stretched out on the couch, an arm tucked behind his head as his free hand held open a book. Half finished already, he sighed and lay the book on his chest, holding the page. He stared at the ceiling, focused on nothing in particular.

The day passed slowly. He woke just after dawn as Juliet left for the motor pool. She smiled softly at him. "_Horace gave you the day off to rest and recuperate. I'm sure you're fine, but he's being extra cautious."_

She left nearly six hours ago. Bored, he closed the book and sat up. Someone knocked on his front door. He scratched his chest through his t-shirt and buttoned his jeans then stood, walking to the door to answer it.

Horace smiled outside and waved as the door opened. "Hi, Jim, how you feeling today?"

Sawyer stepped aside, an invitation for Horace to enter. "Doin' alright. I saw Miles before. He looks worse than me."

Horace nodded. "He's alright. Just a little more rest. Look, Jim, I know that nothing I can say can fix what happened. But I just wanted you to know that I didn't know what was going on. Please, don't leave the island. I think you have a place here with us. We'd be thrilled to have you stay."

"I don't know, H."

"You have a lot of people on your side here. The whole commune is worried about you, after what they heard happened. When we knew something happened, Juliet stormed over to me and … you should have seen her. She knocked Phil out and …"

"Wait," Sawyer interrupted and grinned. "She knocked Phil out?"

Horace chuckled. "Yes. I didn't know she had it in her but she just pulled back and cracked him across the cheek."

Sawyer smirked. "Dropped like a rock, huh?"

Horace nodded again and smiled, adjusting the glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Like a rock. I understand if you want to leave, but please, just give me another chance. I tell you what. How about next week, you and your team go to the Hydra. Every two weeks we rotate the security team there. Nothing is as dangerous, the worst you have to worry about is an escaped polar bear."

Sawyer quirked a brow. "Oh. Yeah, not bad. The worst is a pissed off tropical polar bear. Not a problem, Dr. Moreau."

Horace chuckled. "Well that or maybe the shark tank bursts or something."

"Great … sounds like a blast. When do we leave?" Sawyer rolled his eyes.

"No, really. I think you might like it there. It's just for two weeks. You can go when Miles feels better. And Jin of course. It's a wonderful island. And I trust you, Jim."

Sawyer eyed Horace a long moment then nodded. "I'll think about it. Gotta talk to the boss lady and all."

Horace smiled sadly. "Yes, it may be hard to be separated for two weeks but …"

"Woah, there. Separated? Not happenin'. If I'm gonna be on that mini Sing Sing, then the warden's coming with me."

Horace frowned. "Jim, it's not really safe for her there. Plus she's needed here."

"Juliet can handle herself. If it wasn't for Juliet, Amy might notta made it away from the hostiles. I trust her with my life. If I'm goin' over there. She's comin' with me."

Horace considered the words a long moment then nodded. "Alright. If she wants to go, she can go with you. Just think about it though. The island is a special place, Jim. Our work here is very important and I want you to be a part of it."

"Like I said. I'll think about it."

Horace smiled. "Good. That's all I can ask. Do you need anything while I'm here?"

"Naw, it's good." Sawyer responded smoothly and opened the front door again, ushering Horace outside. "I'll be good for my shift tomorrow."

Horace nodded. "As long as you're sure. Alright, we'll see you at noon tomorrow then. Have a good day."

"Yeah you too," Sawyer stated and closed the front door. He stomped back to the couch, slouching down into the cushions.

_*Flashback*_

Horace hopped off the fishing boat onto the dock at Hydra Island and looked back at the boat, smiling brightly. "I only thought it right to give you all the full tour of our facilities. This is Hydra Island. The Hydra. Here we conduct all of our biological and zoological studies."

"Is that right?" Sawyer drawled casually and hopped off the boat as well then reached back for Juliet's hand.

Surprised at his gesture, Juliet took his hand and then jumped onto the dock, smiling at him. "Thank you."

Miles shook his head, stepping off the boat. "Alright, Romeo." He bumped into Sawyer as he continued up the dock.

Sawyer chuckled and released Juliet's hand as Jin exited the boat and the four followed Horace along the dock to the shoreline. Sawyer tuned out Horace's lecture, instead focused on his past time on the island. His last visit hovered in the front of his mind, both the good and the bad.

He glanced beside him at Juliet, observing her interested expression as she questioned Horace and engaged him in every aspect of the tour. Curiously, he wondered if she already knew the answers and was simply humoring Horace or if she needed to know the history and past of a place that imprisoned her.

Juliet expressed little emotion on their tour, her eyes lingering a long moment on a room called 'The meeting hall', then again outside in a dirt ring. At the center of the ring sat a stone fire pit and the northern point of the ring, a six foot wooden post. Her eyes lingered on the pit and then the post before she turned away.

Sawyer cleared his throat. "Hey, Hoss. What's this for? Gladiator games?"

"No. We brand the land animals here. I know not the most humane, but it's the most distinct way for us to keep track of them." Horace answered simply with an embarrassed smile. "Come, let me show you the aquarium."

At his last visit, thirty years in the future, Sawyer had not seen the aquarium and he walked through the now bustling and full water laboratory with curious wonder. Juliet wandered, wide eyed. Apparently, the last time she saw the place, it looked quite different.

Miles followed the crowd. "So … nice zoo you have going here. What do you actually do here though?"

Horace chuckled. "Well, I can't exactly tell you everything. You understand, of course. Please, look around. The island is fairly safe, just be careful of the wild boar. It's not very large, you could walk it within a couple of hours."

Sawyer nodded. "Thanks, H. We'll just make ourselves at home." He offered the 'conman' grin.

Horace smiled. "Wonderful. I'll meet you back at the boat at five so we can get back before supper."

Miles waited for Horace to leave and then stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jumpsuit. Jin walked to one of the tanks, head tilted curiously as he watched the fish swimming just beyond the glass. He lifted a hand and pointed. "Shark."

"That's right, Kung Fu," Sawyer drawled. "Hey don't yer people eat that stuff?"

Juliet elbowed him in the ribs, offering a disapproving glance before turning towards another tank.

Miles looked up at the flickering lights, the reinforced steel tunnels and the thick hardened glass. "So we underwater or something?"

"Yes," Juliet answered simply. "We're under water." She turned from the tank in front of her and walked back towards the stairs. The men followed her up and out of the aquarium and Sawyer squinted at the daylight's assault.

Sawyer lifted his hand, shielding his eyes with his palm as his eyes readjusted to the sun. "Brings back memories, eh Sunshine?"

Juliet smiled sadly. "You could say that."

Miles quirked a brow. "So you both have been here before?"

Sawyer grinned. "Once upon a time." He chuckled and pointed to one of the polar bear cages. "See that cage there? I got laid in there."

Miles nodded, unimpressed. "Oh you mean that one right there?" He pointed. "Where the polar bear is taking a dump?"

Sawyer's smile slipped from his lips and his brow pinched together as he scowled. "Yeah … yeah exactly there."

Miles laughed. "Hopefully the crap was dried up and gone by the time you were laying on it."

Juliet smirked, arms crossed and she shook her head, walking to the cage to watch the polar bear. The polar bear lunged out at her, growling and snarling, a big paw slamming against the side of the cage, rattling the bars.

Sawyer rushed forward to Juliet and gripped her arm roughly, tugging her back from the bars and placing himself between her and the bear. Eyes intense, he stared down the bear, blocking Juliet from the snarling beast.

Wide eyed, Juliet rested a hand on Sawyer's back as she watched the bear from behind his shoulder. Sawyer backed them up a few paces and once approximately ten feet away the bear calmed and paced its cage again. He glanced back over his shoulder. "You ok?"

"Yeah," she answered softly, glancing up at him confused. "You put yourself between me and a polar bear."

"Yeah well," he shrugged casually. "Said I had yer back."

Miles cleared his throat and looked between Sawyer, Juliet and then the bear. "What you two want in there to relive your tryst?"

Juliet stepped away from Sawyer and walked around the back of the cages, into the jungle. Sawyer closed the distance between himself and Miles and slapped the shorter man on the arm. "Thanks a lot, dumb ass."

Miles frowned. "What? What'd I say?"

"It wasn't Juliet. It was … someone else." Sawyer gruffly said and shook his head with a frustrated sigh.

Miles scowled. "Damn it, LaFleur, how many girls have you had on this island!"

Sawyer ignored Miles and followed Juliet into the jungle. He stepped through the dense brush, walking just along the perimeter of the cages, following the same route he once used to try and escape.

"Hey."

Sawyer turned quickly and he grinned as Juliet stepped out of the jungle behind him. "Well well. Déjà vu, eh?" His eyes scanned her body appreciatively. "Damn sexy, just like I remember."

She chuckled, averting her eyes a moment. "You did that last time too."

"What? Check ya out?"

"Yeah," she grinned. "It's how I had the upper hand."

"Look, I was on this island I don't know how many days. Can't blame a man for lookin'. Especially after that long."

"Mmm, so that means it didn't matter what I looked like?"

He grinned. "Oh no you don't. I know what yer tryin' to say. Hell yes, it matters. Yer sexy, sweetheart. So stop thinkin' different."

She quirked a brow. "So you're just interested in a girl for her looks?"

He laughed. "Tryin' to trap me?"

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Maybe. Just this time I don't need the taser."

As she neared, he relaxed and tilted his head. "Kate said that Jack saw us. Me and her in the cage. Did you see it too?"

She hesitated before answering, finally offering a slight nod. "Yes. I couldn't watch though but yes, I saw what was happening. I left the room."

He sighed and glanced to his left at one of the other cages. "It only happened because she thought I was gonna die."

"What?" Juliet questioned, brow furrowed.

"When I had sex with Kate in the cage there. It happened cuz she thought I was gonna die the next day." He chuckled and shook his head. "Then it happened on the beach because she saw you with Jack. And it happened on the beach again … when she saw you with Jack."

Juliet looked away from him and out into the lush jungle.

Sawyer shrugged casually. "I knew. Well … not at first. But it didn't take me long to figure I was just the meat to replace Jack in her head. Seconds … ya know?"

"I'm sorry. For what it's worth. My role in what happened. Jack was the only one I knew. And I liked him a lot. He seemed to be a good man."

Sawyer sat with a comforted moan and propped his arms on his bent knees as he leaned back against the stone building. "You didn't do a thing wrong. Well ya did but not by talkin' to Jack. Jack was the only one that trusted you, Sunshine. You just hung around the only guy that didn't want to burn ya at a stake."

Juliet chuckled and sat beside him, legs crossed in front of her. "A month ago, I think you would have if given half the chance."

"Probably. Can ya blame a guy? Ya did a hellovalotta stuff to piss me off."

She leaned back, resting her head against the cool cement and glanced to her right to watch him. "I suppose I never gave you any reason to trust me. But really, why would I? As much as I hated Ben, my intention was never to be discarded by them. I had friends there. And the submarine was right there. I just had to find a way on it."

"But you wanted to get off the island more than stay with 'em. That's why ya went with Jack. Why ya didn't stay with Ben. Three years here and he never let ya go. Figured yu'd take a shot with Jack, huh?"

She nodded slowly. "And Locke blew up the sub. I had nothing to lose. Jack wanted to get off this island as much as I did. He'd at least try." They sat in silence for endless minutes before she turned to him, eyes guarded. "I never slept with Jack."

"What?"

She pushed to her feet and smiled sadly. "I said. I never slept with Jack."

He glanced up at her from under hooded eyes and grinned teasingly. "Well I'll be. Me neither."

She laughed.

_*End Flashback*_

Sawyer crossed the commune from his home to the motor pool. The sun hung high in the sky, the harsh rays beating down on the tropical island. He raked the hair back from his eyes and tugged his t-shirt from his jeans in an attempt to cool off. He searched the motor pool, walking casually along the outskirts of the awning covered work space until he approached van #2.

Juliet lay on her back, her slender legs poking out from underneath an old van. She bent one knee, planting a foot on the ground for leverage. Sawyer smirked at the familiar legs and then hopped up onto the nearby work bench, letting his legs dangle and swing as he watched her from the front of the van.

She pushed out from under the van and sat up on the rolling board. The bandana wrapped around her hair kept the long strands from her face, though the sweat on her neck forced her hair to cling. She reached up to remove the safety goggles and sighed, wiping her hands on her thighs.

"Hey, Sunshine." Sawyer greeted with a grin.

She turned her head to the left and glanced up at him, smiling. "Hey. What are you doing out? You should be relaxing." She stood and walked to the front of the van, peering under the hood.

"Got bored." He tilted his head, brow lifted as he stared at her backside.

Juliet's brow furrowed as she used the socket wrench to tighten one of the bolts, oblivious to Sawyer's stare.

"So what ya doin' under there?"

"Tightening the nuts." She answered simply and grunted softly as she leaned over a bit more to reach further.

He bit back the groan on the tip of his tongue and tilted his head again to stare. "I think ya do a pretty good job a that."

Confused, she glanced back over her shoulder and quirked a brow at his stare. "What?"

He grinned and his eyes slowly raked up her body to her face. "Nevermind."

Her cheeks flushed and she turned away from him, looking back under the hood. With the heat of the day, the flush could be attributed to the heat and not necessarily embarrassment.

Sawyer glanced to the side, spotting one of the men in the motor pool peeking at Juliet from under his van. His eyes searched the rest of the area and noticed two other men shooting glances to the slender blonde. Sawyer's eyes settled on Juliet, transfixed on the glistening sweat on her brow and the intricate trails left by beads on her neck. He licked his lips.

"James," she called and extended a hand back. "Can you hand me the other socket wrench in the box there?"

He shook his head, breaking his trance and dug through the box. "Uhm … sure." He hopped off the bench and placed the wrench in her hand.

Her fingers clasped around the cool metal. "Thank you."

He licked his lips again and his eyes scanned down her back.

"It's so damn hot!" She protested and placed the two wrenches on the bumper. She unbuttoned her jumper. "I hate this thing. It's ridiculous in this weather." Unbuttoning the top three buttons, she tugged the flaps open and sighed. Grabbing one of the wrenches, she ducked under again.

His eyes darkened at the thought and the will to resist fled his mind. He reached out, resting his hand on her hip as he stepped closer. She jumped at the contact and hit her head on the hood of the van. She yelped in pain and dropped the wrench, the tool clanking and clanging against the engine then dropping to the ground.

"Ow!" She reached up to touch the back of her head and winced. "What the hell?" she snapped and turned to face him.

His hand on her hip tightened as he forced her to turn. Eyes darkened and the instant she faced him, he pressed close, pinning her to the front of the van. She gasped, her eyes widening in confusion and she bit her lower lip.

His eyes held hers and he slowly shook his head. "You have no idea what you do to me, do you?"

She swallowed hard, body tense. "I …"

He ducked his head and captured her lips before she could finish her thought. His hand on her hip tightened and rooted her firmly as he pressed against her. Slow and almost taunting, he kissed her again, head tilting to ease closer.

She shivered and her hands reached up to grip his arms. Her eyes closed and she sighed, lips relaxing and pursing against his. He growled at the gentle submission and his arms wrapped around her, pulling her firmly against him. His mouth coaxed her slowly again then again and he tilted his head further before sliding his tongue into her mouth.

She gasped and trembled, humming softly. With one hand she reached up to cup his cheek, grease from the engine smearing on his freshly shaved jaw. Nearby cat calls penetrated her thoughts and she frowned into his kiss.

Sawyer refused to release her, his hand sliding up to her hair and as he slid his fingers through the strands; he pushed off the bandana. He offered another deep kiss and growled at the sensation of her body pressed to his.

Juliet pushed him back, flushed red, eyes hazed with desire though she masked it instantly. Sawyer grinned and licked his lips, still close enough for the action to lick hers too.

Jason laughed. "Damn it, LaFleur, what do you have to rub it in everyone's face?"

Juliet tensed at the words and Sawyer flashed Jason a hostile stare. Sawyer took Juliet's hand, tugging her to the other side of the van and out of the sight of the majority of the motor pool. He ducked his head again, kissing her sweetly and softly. She sighed and leaned back against the side of the van. He followed her, pinning her.

She shook her head slowly then pushed him back gently at the shoulders. His lips lingered on hers as long as possible before he obliged her and eased back just slightly. Moisture and passion lingered between their lips and he swallowed hard, his voice a dark husk. "Ya taste good."

Juliet released a shaky sigh and cupped his cheek, easing him back a little further. Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed up into his eyes, her expression confused and unsure at the sensation of his body and the attraction obvious in his reaction.

Sawyer grinned and kissed her softly again. "I'll see ya when ya get home, yah?"

"Yeah," she breathed and nodded slowly. Her eyes fluttered when he offered another soft kiss before finally releasing her and stepping away. She swallowed hard, frozen and stared ahead at the side of another van.

She turned to her left and slid along the side of her van, hand steadying herself with each step. She peered around the back of the van, watching Sawyer's retreating form as he returned to the house. She turned away from him and sighed softly, leaning back against the van. What just happened?

* * *

**Author's Note:** And it only gets steamier! Hope you enjoyed this new development. I'll be going away, so I'll make you all sweat it out before I post the next part, where they confront each other about what happened. Thank you so much for the overwhelming support for this story. The reviews are all amazing, so thanks again. Keep them coming, I love hearing from people who like my stories.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Hydra

**Author: **Crimson Coin

**Rating: **T … not quite R but it's romance so things may get a little steamy

**Pairing: **Juliet/Sawyer

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lost or these characters. I just like to borrow them to have a little fun.

**Summary: **Dharma time story about how Juliet and Sawyer became a couple.

**Note:** This story is based on a suggestion from tntlostfan for a one shot. It's going to be multiple chapters because, well the ideas just started coming! So I hope I'm forgiven, tntlostfan. But I promise, you'll have your idea in the story.

* * *

Sawyer sat in the infirmary on a cool metallic chair at Miles' bedside. He leaned back, legs outstretched and arms crossed over his chest as he watched the other man sleep. He grinned as Miles stirred on the bed and laughed when the small man squinted. "Bright huh?" Sawyer commented.

Miles groaned. "Yeah. And you're too damn loud."

"One a my better points." Sawyer taunted and chuckled. "So, short stack, how ya feelin'?"

Miles glared at Sawyer then closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. "Could be better. So I'm either alive. Or in Hell."

"Maybe a little of both. Yer alive, but still on this god damn island."

"Figures."

Sawyer chuckled and leaned forward, resting his forearms on his thighs. "You've been out for over a day. Juliet said yer just exhausted. I think yer lazy."

"Yeah well, screw you too."

Sawyer watched Miles a long moment as the smaller man shifted on his bed in an attempt to get more comfortable. "So I found somethin' out pretty interestin'. The cliff isn't on the patrol. Apparently ol' Phyllis Diller thought it'd be damn funny to have us scale that cliff for months when we didn't have to."

"We what?"

"Yeah, you heard me."

Miles scowled. "I'll kill him. Where's the bastard?" He struggled to sit up and even tossed the sheets off. He rolled to the side, swinging his legs off the bed.

Sawyer stood, holding Miles down. "What the hell are you doing?"

Miles growled and jerked his arms away from Sawyer. "Going to stalk down that slimy bastard and slam his face into a rock."

Sawyer pushed Miles back down onto the bed. "You can't do that."

"Why the hell not? And why aren't you out there pounding his head in?" Miles pointed to the door. "He tried to get us killed? And for what? Was he laughing? When we fell, was he laughing?"

"I got no idea. I mean damn it, Miles, I'm freakin' pissed about this too but right now, ya gotta chill out."

"I don't wanna chill out," Miles snapped and shoved at Sawyer's hands. "How can you be so damn calm?"

Sawyer smirked. "Juliet knocked him out."

Surprised, the scowl slipped from Miles face and he stopped struggling. "What?" He smiled. "Really?"

Sawyer laughed. "Yeah, really. Horace said, one punch. She floored him."

Miles chuckled. "Well now you know. Don't piss her off too much."

Sawyer nodded slowly and leaned back in the chair again. "I'm tempted to leave this god damn place but … thinkin' about it, what the hell would that do?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, Nothin'." Sawyer agreed with a sigh then crouched forward again, rubbing his eyes with his hand. "Horace offered to let us go to the Hydra for a two week patrol. Said it's a cake walk. I think he's just tryin' to stop us from goin' off the island totally."

"So that means we're going to Hydra Island?"

Sawyer shrugged. "Figured I'd ask ya. Think on it. At least we'd get out of hippyville for a bit." Sawyer glanced to the door and then leaned forward to whisper. "I kissed her."

Miles closed his eyes. "Who?"

"The bearded lady. Who the hell do you think I'm talkin' about?"

Miles peeked out of a single eye at Sawyer. "I don't know it could be any set of legs around here. Rosie?"

Sawyer winced at the name. "I don't know how many more hints I can give her."

"Well … you're probably the only man who's said 'No'. Probably an ego blow."

"Hey … much as I like a good ride, I'm not one for the town bicycle. Especially here. Jeez … Radzinsky might have been there."

Miles laughed then winced as the movement strained his ribs. "You're such an ass. Don't make me laugh."

Sawyer grinned and rested his forearms on the bed. "I mean Juliet. I kissed her."

"Good. About damn time."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Miles sighed, exasperated. "It means, you've been tip toeing around this whole thing for months. And hate to say it, LaFleur, but I never pinned you as a guy for subtleties. So it's about damn time you did something about it."

"Yeah well I don't gotta force myself on a woman either. Never had to beg."

"Did she kiss you back?"

Frowning, Sawyer scowled. "Yeah."

"Then you didn't force it. Believe me, if Juliet didn't want you to kiss her, you'da been in the same club as Phil."

"Suppose so." Sawyer mumbled.

"Look, not like I'm anyone to give you advice. As much as I hate to admit that," Miles grumbled and watched Sawyer. "But you two have so many problems. And each time you both fix something or snuff out an insecurity, two more go bursting up. I mean it's painfully uncomfortable to watch sometimes. So you need to like start burning some bridges or something so you can actually get somewhere."

Sawyer blinked once then again and snapped. "You know. I have no idea what the hell you're talking about."

Miles grumbled and forced himself up in a sitting position. "All I mean is that instead of letting her rebuild whatever walls you managed to break through. Burn the damn bridge so she can't rebuild it again."

"Great plan, Fozzy. And how exactly do I do that?"

Miles quirked a brow. "I don't know. You're the expert on women. Not me."

"Yeah well I ain't exactly an expert on stable lasting relationships. Anyway, what makes you think I wanna burn bridges and bury hatchets or whatever. I mean so I kissed her, so what?"

Miles quirked a brow. "Apparently you wanted a stable lasting relationship when you told this whole freakin' place that you and Jules were together. And I don't think you go around just kissing a girl like Juliet. She's not one of those kind. Rosie is." He grinned.

Sawyer stared at the medical cabinet across the room, lost in thought. "Look … I'm a man for gods sake." He tossed a hand into the air, frustrated. "Living with a girl for six months and ya can't help thinkin' about sex."

"So you kissed Juliet just to get in her pants?" Miles asked. "Really? I mean are you really going to go down that route?"

Sawyer laughed and shook his head. "I don't know what route you're talking about. As far as all these tree huggers are concerned, she and I are together. So what's the harm in a little benefits." He stood and walked to the door, offering a wave without turning around. "Later, Tai chi."

"Hey," Miles sat up, wincing at the pull but glared at Sawyer's back. "She stayed for you, you know."

"No she didn't," he shot back over his shoulder, glancing back at the other man in disbelief. "She stayed because there's nothing out there …"

"Blah blah blah. No," Miles corrected intensely. "No that's not why she stayed. She stayed because you asked her to. I said the exact same damn thing to her a couple of hours before you did about there bein' nothing out there. And I begged her not to leave me alone here with you cuz I didn't piss off God that much for that fate. And she didn't listen to me. She listened. To you. Whatever you said to her, she listened to you. Both times. So you better damn well know what you're doing if you're gonna start pulling on her heart strings because maybe it's just me? But I don't think Juliet will be very forgiving if you piss all over the trust she placed in you just to get your rocks off." He flopped back on the mattress and sighed, closing his eyes. "Turn the light off when you leave."

Sawyer frowned staring at Miles' back for a long moment then slowly turned. He flicked off the light, slipping out of the infirmary with little noise. What was his intention with Juliet? Did he kiss her in the heat of the moment, just to satiate his lust? Was it something more? She deserved more. But could he offer that?

He grumbled to himself, eyes narrowed. He knew he had to figure something out before she came home or he could very well be out of a house and a friend.

* * *

Sawyer sat on the couch in his living room, leaning forward to study the two maps spread out on the coffee table. His fingers traced the outline of Hydra Island on the topographical map to the left, carefully evaluating the elevation lines, memorizing the small island. Using a pencil, he wrote some notes onto the edge of the map.

Sighing, he looked to the second map, a detailed blueprint of the hydra station and all of the buildings associated with it. "This info woulda been useful a few months ago …" he frowned. "Years from now?" He shook his head. "Time travel's a bitch."

Rocking the pencil between forefinger and thumb, he studied the different dimensions and connections between the various buildings on the Hydra Island.

The front door opened slowly and Juliet stepped inside, sweaty and filthy from her day. Grease stains streaked across her cheeks and the only clean part of her face appeared to be around her eyes, likely where the goggles rested.

He glanced up at her and offered a crooked smile. "Hey."

"Hey," she answered softly and crouched down to untie her boots, head ducked to focus on her task. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," he said simply, eyes still on her. He leaned back on the couch, resting his hands in his lap. "What a hot mess you are." He teased.

She peered up at him and smirked at his jesting eyes and bright grin. "I really need a shower."

"Need a hand?"

She set her boots neatly by the door. "I think I can handle it." She chuckled and rolled her eyes at his suggestion. Heading up the stairs, she unbuttoned the top button of her jumper, then the second.

His eyes darkened at the sight and he shifted in his seat. Averting his eyes, he stared at the blue prints again, unable to stop his mind from wandering to the first time he caught of glimpse of a mostly unclothed Juliet.

_*Flashback*_

Sawyer squinted, wincing at the sunlight streaming into the living room window. He moaned and his arm flopped over his eyes to block the offending light. He sighed and shifted his weight on the lumpy sofa before groaning in protest. He rubbed his face, wiping the sleep from his eyes and with an elongated hum, sat up.

He blinked a few times, adjusting to the light and glanced down at the floor, the sheet he fell asleep with long ago discarded in a rumpled pile. He slowly stood, then stretched, reaching high over his head to ease the tense and knotted muscles of his back. He glared at the couch then walked to the window to peer outside. Just after dawn, the commune slept and he thought nothing of standing by the window in his boxers. He peered one way then the next and noticed the only person awake; Rosie walked from her house to the infirmary, offering Sawyer an appraising glance then a flirtatious grin. He quirked a brow but ignored her.

Turning from the window, he walked quietly up the stairs. He stared at the closed door to the bedroom and smirked. Lazy. She was still asleep. Barefoot, he padded silently along the hall, unwilling to bear the brunt of the dragon lady when awoken too soon from her slumber. Fisting the doorknob to the bathroom, he turned the knob and opened the door.

He froze.

Juliet sat on the edge of the tub in only a towel, her hair tied up sloppily on the top of her head. One foot rested high on the closed toilet seat and shaving cream lathered her leg from ankle to thigh. Half shaved, she gripped the razor in a single hand, using her free hand to help balance herself on the tub's edge. She looked up, shocked and startled at his entrance. "James."

He stared, lips parted just slightly and his eyes focused on the creamy skin of her exposed body. Though the towel obscured his view of her most personal space, he saw every curve of her legs, the tight hourglass figure, the swell of her breasts. "Uh … Mornin'." He grinned and his eyes slid slowly up her body to her face.

The hand on the tub's edge abandoned its place to instead grip at the towel around her, holding it closed at her chest and she flushed a pretty shade of pink. Looking away from him and to her leg she quickly put her foot on the bathmat then stood, facing him.

Two months under the current living arrangements and Sawyer never managed to steal a glance so tantalizing of her. Desire flooded his senses but he long ago mastered that control. He quirked a brow and eyed her appreciatively. "So …" he drawled and a sexy grin tugged at his lips. "Need a hand?"

She bit her lower lip, eyes amused and she laughed, shaking her head. "I think I've got this under control." The previous sexual tension released with his casual and teasing words; she sighed in relief. "So can I finish? I already did one, I can't not do the other."

"Can I watch?" He took a step inside and his eyes slowly raked down her body again then up. "Ya know just to make sure you don't miss a spot."

She rolled her eyes. "I've been shaving my legs for quite a few years now. I think I can manage, thanks."

"Damn," He shrugged casually. "Well if you need a second pair a eyes … or hands. Ya know where to find me."

She laughed at him, eased as he backed out of the room. "I know where to find you. I won't be much longer." She slowly closed the door behind him.

He released a long breath, one he did not realize he held, as the door closed and his eyes darkened with unmasked lust. He resisted every urge to burst back inside upon the realization she left the door unlocked. He turned from the bathroom to walk back downstairs and struggled internally to stop his body from reacting to the sight behind the closed door. And what he wanted to do about it.

_*Flashback End_*

Sawyer rested his head in his hands, staring absently at the blue prints on the coffee table, mind wandering to far more erotic visions than the mathematical layout of an aquarium. He envisioned long, perfectly muscled legs. Slender waistlines and perfectly proportioned hips. He imagined the parts he did not see that day and closed his eyes, groaning as the thoughts overwhelmed him. He shook his head, trying to clear the visions away.

"You ok?"

Sawyer raked his hands through his hair, sitting back on the couch as he looked to his right towards the stairs. Juliet stood at the foot wearing loose cotton pants and a tank top. She raked a brush through her long wet hair, combing the day's tangles away. He licked his lips and forced a smile. "Yeah … Yeah sorry was just thinking."

"Good thoughts, I hope." She responded with a small smile then walked to the couch to sit beside him.

"Very good thoughts." He chuckled and smiled. "Ya smell good."

She quirked a brow at him and grinned. "I'd hope so. I did just shower."

"Naw, I mean … well not just now." He chuckled then turned his attention back to the maps on the table. "Horace dropped these off today."

Flushed both from the warm shower and his flirtations, she looked at the maps. "Oh. That's Hydra Island. Why would he bring you maps of Hydra Island?"

"Cuz he wants us to go there." He answered simply. "I think he just doesn't want us to leave the island. So he's givin' us some run around shtick to keep us occupied while this thing blows over."

She nodded slowly, examining the details of the blueprints. "Will you go?"

"I dunno. Depends on if Miles and Jin want to go." He tilted his head slightly to watch her. "And if you wanna go."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

She frowned and shook her head. "I'm not security, James. I don't think they'd let me go even if I could."

"I think he will. Cuz I told him I wouldn't go without ya. Hey," He leaned over slightly to nudge her shoulder with his. "You got my back?"

Thoughtful, she turned her head to meet his gaze, eyes searching. "Absolutely. You got mine?"

He grinned. "Oh yeah."

* * *

Sawyer resumed his usual evening position, sitting at one end of the couch with book in hand. Distracted, he stretched his legs out, crossing at the ankles to rest his feet on the coffee table. Juliet lounged across the cushions, feet curled partially under her body as she lay half on her side. She read with vivid interest, focused intensely on the book, engrossed in the story. Sawyer, however, reread the same paragraph for the fifth time. Eyes glanced to his left, watching Juliet.

He released a slow controlled breath then focused on the book again. His ears twitched as Juliet turned a page and the muscles of her legs contracted then released as she stretched out a little further, her toes absently touching his thighs. He closed his eyes, one hand resting on the arm of the couch as he tapped his finger rhythmically.

He thought of simple and ridiculous ideas. Like baseball and cold showers. He thought of anything that bored him. He thought of chick flicks – like 16 candles. Hey, that hadn't been made yet. He curiously wondered if he could stop production somehow and save the word and every straight man the horror of sitting through the snooze fest.

He smirked at his little joke and glanced to the side again. Juliet bit gently on her lower lip as she read. He looked away quickly. How about golf. Or paint drying. More desperate for relief, he needed to think of something to completely shake the erotic images in his head. He tried to focus on anything that turned him off. He focused on women he found repulsive. But his tactics failed. His mind would always twist each wretched thought into something beautiful.

He thought of Janet Reno. Shoulder pads, box hips, nun shoes and whatever that hair cut was. He saw the beast standing at a podium, droning on and on and on about what, he didn't know. The words blended and faded to the back of his mind. Janet Reno pulled the microphone from the podium and turned to the left, walking out from behind it.

Long, slender smooth and naked legs came into view. Delicate bare feet. His eyes raked up the legs at the delicious curve of calf and then thigh, the highest point of the leg covered by a white towel. His eyes quickly flashed up to the face of the woman he thought was Janet Reno. Juliet's vivid blue eyes held his, thick blonde hair tied back tightly on her head. Beautiful feminine curves obscured by only the shortest white towel and her hand reached up to unpin her hair. The hair fell around her shoulders and she raked that hand through the waves, fluffing it. She flashed him a seductive grin and dropped the towel.

A groan rumbled deep in his throat and he glanced quickly to Juliet, seeing if she noticed his day dream. How the hell did Janet Reno turn into Juliet Burke! Thankfully, his lustful thoughts and reactions went unnoticed by the blonde to his left. His eyes scanned Juliet's body a long moment focusing first on legs, hips, waist, breasts. His eyes stopped there and his stomach clenched. He shook his head and released the breath he held. "Damn it," he slammed his book closed and tossed it on the table.

Juliet glanced to him at the sound, her finger holding her page in the book. "You ok?"

"Just perfect," he husked and turned towards her, eyes intense and darkened with passion. He held her surprised gaze as he crawled across the couch, hovered over her. His hand knocked the book from her grasp before he clasped that same hand, entwining his fingers with hers. He closed the distance between them and kissed her.

Shocked, she tensed at his actions and her hand tightened on his. He pressed closer, head tilting as soft lips coaxed her and he hummed softly, gripping her hand in return, matching her strength. He guided that hand to his back then slipped his fingers from hers to reach up and splay his large palm over her cheek, thick fingers sliding through her hair.

She sighed and sunk into the couch; her hand slid up his back to grip the muscles between his shoulders and with the slightest surrender, she relaxed into him. As he stretched over her, she squirmed to accommodate him and her opposite hand abandoned the couch instead to rest on the back of his head through the kiss.

Expertly, he manipulated her with subtle movements, hands and mouth coaxing. His right hand on her cheek slid under her neck to hold her into him, that same forearm balancing on the cushions of the couch as his left hand snaked down her body and over her thigh, shifting her against him. She hummed softly, squirming and then shifting to the direction of his hand, sliding that leg along his, wrapping around his thigh to keep him close.

He sighed at the compliance, deepening the kiss and his body surged at the primal victory of her submission.

Knock Knock Knock

He ignored the incessant tapping and his lips traveled from her mouth along her jaw to her throat, exploring the sweet tasting skin of her neck. She gasped beneath him, lips parted in delicate pant. Her head lulled to the side, hazy eyes focused on the front door.

Knock Knock Knock

She swallowed hard, the moment broken and her hands pressed into his chest and shoulders. "James," she whispered. When he didn't stop, she blinked and released a shaky sigh. His lips sealed to the delicate tendon connecting her shoulder to her throat and she shivered sharply, moaning at the unexpected content as her leg clamped around his thigh, tensing. He growled triumphantly and focused there.

"James," she panted and pushed more forcefully at his shoulders. "James, the door."

He swallowed her protests in a searing and passionate kiss, his tongue dueling with hers. She caved to him, fingers tightening in his shirt, pulling him closer.

"Jim? It's Horace. Juliet?"

Juliet half groaned – half growled in frustration and pushed Sawyer back. His lips snapped from hers and she closed her eyes, panting.

Sawyer searched her expression after the interruption and ducked down to kiss her again. At the touch, she shook her head and murmured. "It's Horace," She whimpered as his tongue teased her lips. "What if … it's Miles." Sawyer grunted and lifted up slightly to search her eyes then sighed and rolled off the couch with great reticence. He muttered a few choice curses as he stood then tugged on his shirt, trying to pull it a little lower to hide any inappropriate reaction from their unexpected and unwanted visitor. He raked a hand through his hair to calm it from her hand and then opened the door with more force than he intended.

Horace startled as the door swung open and met Sawyer's gaze with trepidation. "Hi Jim," he gauged the situation, looking between the frustrated Sawyer and Juliet – the latter refused to look at him. The woman sat on the couch, head ducked into her hand and blushing brightly. Horace cleared his throat. "I … interrupted something."

"Yeah, kinda," Sawyer answered shortly and crossed his arms over his chest. "What do ya need? And make it quick."

"I just wanted to return this." Horace handed Sawyer a record album. "Thanks for letting me borrow it. I know it's their new album and all and it's your favorite band. So thanks."

Sawyer took the Lynyrd Skynyrd album and glanced at it then nodded. "No problem."

Horace smiled, embarrassed. "It was a good album. Glad you decided to buy it."

"Yeah well, the first album was great. So I figured 'Second Helping' would be good too."

Horace rocked his head slowly in agreement then adjusted the glasses on his nose. "You were totally right. Well … uhm … I'll see you both tomorrow. Twelve O'clock, Jim. Good night. Night, Juliet."

"Good night, Horace," Juliet called from the couch and stood to smile, completely under control.

Horace smiled brightly, more at ease and waved before stepping off the porch. Sawyer closed the door then sighed, resting his head against the smooth wood a moment before turning to face her. He grinned boyishly. "Perfect timing, eh?"

She nodded quietly and crouched down to pick up her book, flipping through the pages to find her spot then plucked the bookmark from the table to place between the pages.

Sawyer crossed the living room and opened the book case lower cupboard to slide the album back into place. When he faced Juliet again, she averted her eyes from him, looking to the window, arms crossed defensively over her chest. "Hey …" he stepped closer to her. "Jules."

She held his eyes, her own confused and uncertain, a little hurt. "I can't do this, James."

He frowned, confused as well. "Do what?"

She swallowed hard, lips parted in a sigh as she looked away from him, gathered herself then met his gaze again. "I can't be the other woman again. I thought I could but I can't. I can't do it. I'm sorry." She turned from him towards the stairs.

"Hey," he crossed the room quickly, reaching out to touch her shoulder as she rested one foot on the first stair. "What are you talkin' about?"

Her back to him, she strengthened any protective walls before answering. "I've only ever been 'the other woman'. I can't do it again." She glanced back over her shoulder at him. "I won't."

His hand grazed down her shoulder, her arm before he gripped her hand, turning her to face him. "Alright. I get that. Why you runnin' then?"

Incredulously, she searched his eyes before answering. "Because I still am. I'm still the other woman, James."

He shook his head. "No … ya ain't."

She sighed and pulled her hand from his. "Yes, I am. You still dream of her. I heard you say her name. I don't hold that against you but I can't be a replacement. I couldn't handle that. Do you understand?"

"Dream of her? You mean Kate?" Sawyer chuckled. "Darlin' I haven't dreamt of Kate in months."

She frowned. "You don't have to lie. I heard you say her name the other night."

"Fine. I haven't had a good dream about Kate in months. Look," he reached up to cup her cheek and when she tried to turn away, he refused to release her, forcing her eyes up to his. "Look … It's been seven months. They ain't comin' back. And I'm ok with that." He grinned. "Still not ok with the 1975 thing. But … haven't figured out how to change that yet."

She smirked slightly at his comment and a small chuckle slipped passed her lips. "What were you dreaming last night then?"

"I don't know. I don't remember. I usually don't remember my dreams."

"You don't remember any of them?"

He smirked flirtatiously. "Alright, I don't remember most of them. The ones I do remember, I don't wanna tell ya."

She pulled back from him, slowly extracting herself from his gaze.

"Oh no ya don't," he stepped forward again. "I ain't tellin' ya because if I told ya, I think ya'd turn as red as those pants ya got on." He ducked his head a little to try and meet her eyes.

She tilted her head slightly to match his gaze, appraising and debating.

He kissed her mouth softly, slowly, lingering. When he finally pulled back, just enough to speak, he smiled. "It's late. Why don't ya head on up for bed."

She sighed softly, eyes still closed. "The ones you do remember," she whispered. "Are they good?"

"Oh yeah."

"Is Kate in them?"

"Not the way you think."

She eased back, a little confused and then nodded slowly. "And what do I think?"

"I think …" he leaned forward a little to whisper suggestively. "Let's just say she ain't the reason I wake up every mornin' in the condition I'm in."

She glanced down his body then up again. "The one you're in now?"

"That'd be the one. So unless we want to explore this new development … I think ya should head on up."

She smirked, teasingly at that and bit her lip, glancing down again. He cleared his throat and shifted his weight and her eyes shot up towards his with a victorious glimmer. She turned then and walked up stairs.

Sawyer turned from the stairs, stalking across the room to the decorative mirror, raking both hands through his hair as he stared at his reflection. His hands tightened in his hair, tugging slightly as he breathed deeply, calming the raging desire burning at his core.

Options: Cold shower, jump in the ocean, deal with it himself, let Juliet deal with it for him.

He shook his head. The latter likely completely out of the question, he walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. Stripping nude, he turned on the water as cold as he could manage and carefully stepped into the tub. He gasped at the cold well water and released a few heavy breaths as the water pounded against his chest and down his hips.

He shivered, his body fully distracted at the moment and he rested his head against the tiles as he let the cold water chill any heat still smoldering.

Juliet lay on her side in the bed, lights off. She stared at the opposite wall, brow furrowed at the sound of the shower. Realization dawning, she blushed slightly though her muscles remained tense as she waited for him. Her mind swirled with his kisses, his words, the sensations of him. How long had it been since she felt the touch of a man? Was she so starved for affection?

She reflected carefully on her previous relationships, her experiences with men. The good and the bad. Mostly the bad because the little good she remembered drowned amidst the bad and the painful. Why would she risk anything again to try and find something she wasn't meant to have? Maybe some people were just meant to be alone?

The door to the bedroom opened and she frowned. He was early.

"I know yer awake," Sawyer announced with a smirk. "Ya always are."

She rolled onto her back. "How do you know?"

He tugged off his t shirt, slipping into the bed in his boxers. "Cuz ya lay there stiff as a corpse every night until I get into the bed and turn my back on ya." He grinned and lay on his side, facing her.

"Yeah well … I just want to make sure you come up and all." She defended and then turned away from him again, tucking her hands under her head. Her eyes closed.

Reaching out, he slid a warm hand along her waist then stomach; she tensed and her eyes widened at the touch. Sawyer licked his lips and coaxed her backwards before pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. "Come here. No sense pretendin' like this ain't what happens anyway." He tugged her back, ignoring the tension as he spooned against her, closing his eyes. He sighed contently, his arm draped heavily over her, completely relaxed.

The tension slowly oozed from her and she sighed as well, squirming back against him to settle for the night.

He chuckled, voice deep. "Don't move too much there. Cuz I ain't gonna be held accountable for what happens when ya do."

She blushed and bit her lip then laughed softly. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry." He soothed and his hand splayed on her stomach, daring to slide under the tank top to touch the warm flesh of her abdomen. "Just don't be surprised."

She shifted slightly again and at his soft groan of frustration and subtle tensing, she grinned. Stilling, she closed her eyes and released a heavy sigh, pleased at the sensation of his body behind her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **And back from vacation, and I thought I'd give all my readers a post on both stories. Of course Reload is a bit darker than this. I thought this sexy awesomeness makes up for that. Please review, let me know what you like, and if you can stand the heat in the kitchen. Because depending on response, things could get steamier.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Hydra

**Author: **Crimson Coin

**Rating: **T … not quite R but it's romance so things may get a little steamy

**Pairing: **Juliet/Sawyer

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lost or these characters. I just like to borrow them to have a little fun.

**Summary: **Dharma time story about how Juliet and Sawyer became a couple.

**Note:** This story is based on a suggestion from tntlostfan for a one shot. It's going to be multiple chapters because, well the ideas just started coming! So I hope I'm forgiven, tntlostfan. But I promise, you'll have your idea in the story.

* * *

Sawyer crossed the commune intent on his direction as he stomped up the stairs of Amy's house. He knocked on the door then paced a few steps impatiently. He stalked to one end of the porch, eyes focused on the motor pool. When he saw Juliet, he nodded in comfort and then walked back to Amy's door again. He knocked.

The door swung open and Amy smiled brightly at him in a halter top and jeans. "Hi Jim!"

"Hey," he said sternly, his brow pinched and expression drawn. "Can I talk to you?"

She frowned. "Of course. Is everything alright? What's wrong?" She stepped aside, opening the house for him.

He stepped into the house. "What makes you think something's wrong?"

Confused, her brow furrowed as she closed the door. "Because you look like you're ready to kill somebody. Are you alright?"

"Uh yeah," he answered simply. "Sorry, didn't realize I looked pissed."

Amy smiled slightly, uncertain. "Oh … well you look pretty pissed."

"Sorry," he rubbed his face with his hands and sat down on her couch. "I was wondering if you had a certain album. I'd be willing to trade you something for it."

Amy laughed. "Is that what this is about? You want an album so you look ready to string somebody to the wall?" She pointed to the cupboard at the far end of her living room. "All of my albums are there so you can help yourself."

Sawyer stood to walk to the cupboard and crouched down, opening the door. "I want to give you something back if you have it." His eyes searched the cupboard. "Damn you have like … fifty."

She smiled sadly. "Paul loved albums. Please, take any you want. I don't really listen to them."

He sat back and carefully searched through the albums.

"Is there a specific one you're looking for?"

"Yeah," he answered simply but did not elaborate. He searched through the albums, fingers flipping each title. At the end he sighed, closing the cupboard.

"No?"

"Nah," he shrugged. "No big."

"Well which album are you looking for?"

"I don't know the name of the album. It's Petula Clark and she sings Downtown." He chuckled. "It's Juliet's favorite song."

Amy grinned knowingly. "I can poke around a little. See if somebody else has it?"

"Would you really? That would be great. Just don't let Jules know. I wanna surprise her." Sawyer grinned brightly. "I'd be willing to trade any a my albums for it. If somebody has it and they wanna trade."

"I'll poke around." She bounced over towards him and crouched down onto her knees, eyes alight. "So this is going to be like a secret? A present for her?"

He chuckled. "You could say that, I guess. So can ya keep yer yap shut?"

She giggled. "Of course I can! I'll find it for you. I'm sure somebody has it. I certainly hope so. The sub won't be back for another six months."

"Six months?"

She nodded. "Yeah, Horace said there was a delay. I guess with the delay, maybe you'll decide to stay … before it comes back." She reached out to take his hand. "I'd miss her … if you left."

Stunned at the admission, he forced a small smile to tug the corner of her lips. "Yeah … Jules is an easy gal to miss."

"Just think about it," Amy coaxed. "There's so much for you here. With us. And you all really fit in. Even Jin is starting to ease into the life here."

"Like I said. I'll think about it."

"Thanks." She stood. "I'll ask around today, see if anybody has it. Your secret is safe with me." She smiled then squealed softly, clapping her hands. "Oh this is going to be so exciting. What will she do when you give it to her?"

He chuckled and stood as well, wiping off the back of his security jumper. "I don't know. I guess we'll have to find out. Remember, no blowin' my cover."

"I won't," she laughed and escorted him to the door. "I'll let you know as soon as I find it."

"Thanks, Amy," he said simply and curiously wondered when 'thank yous' easily started falling from his lips. Had he ever really thanked anyone for anything in his life?

* * *

Just before supper hour, Juliet walked into the infirmary, intent on visiting Miles before heading home. She smirked at the sound from down the hall.

"Jin, you are joking me!" Miles called. "Where did you learn to play poker?"

Jin argued in Korean.

"Don't give me that mumbo jumbo. Kings are higher than Tens."

Jin raised a hand, continuing to argue.

Juliet leaned in the doorway, arms crossed as she watched both men playing poker on the bed. Strolling into the room, she peered down at the hands. It appeared Miles had two kings while Jin had three tens. She glanced at Miles.

Miles ignored her and pointed at his King. "King … higher …" pointed up … "then ten" Pointed at Jin's ten.

Jin shook his head and held up his three tens. "Three …" then pointed to Miles pair. "Two. I win."

Juliet laughed. "He is right, Miles. You know just because his English isn't perfect doesn't mean you can pull a fast one on him in Poker. It's a universal game."

Miles glanced up at her, annoyed. "Don't ruin this for me. I might actually win this argument."

Jin grinned. "You no win. I win." He straightened proudly then pointed at Miles. "You do uhm … clothes." And he tugged on his shirt.

Juliet pulled the nearby chair up towards the bed and sat, crossing her legs as she leaned back, relaxed. "So, you bet laundry duty?"

Miles grumbled and pointed at Jin. "He told me he didn't know how to play."

Juliet smirked. "So you're being hustled."

Jin smiled warmly at her. "You play?"

"No, no," she returned the smile. "I'm alright watching. I just came to check on Miles. How are you feeling?"

"I'm just peachy," Miles snapped back. "And I'm sick of looking at these cement walls. Any chance of you dragging me out of here like you did LaFleur?"

"Where's the doctor? I can talk to him if you like. You seem well enough to me to go home."

"Jeez, Thank you! At least somebody here is looking out for my wellbeing."

After some finagling and coercion, Juliet convinced the doctor to let Miles return home to rest in his own bed. Jin helped Miles walk across the commune to their home, Juliet opening the door to help them inside.

"Jules … I swear … you're a goddess."

She laughed and shook her head. "Not quite. But thank you for the compliment anyway. Are you boys all set here now?"

Miles nodded. "Yeah. Jin's cooking for me. Right?" And he smiled pathetically at Jin.

Jin rolled his eyes at Miles. "Yah yah. I cook."

"You can join us, Jules, if you want? Jim's at the station tonight, right?"

Juliet slowly shook her head and remained at the threshold. "I'm alright. I think I'll catch up on some things in the house. Will said he'd be by in the morning to make sure you're alright."

Miles grumbled and flopped down on the couch, sighing in comfort. "I'm sure I'll be just fine. I wish they'd all stop pestering me. I mean … you'd think any one of the girls here would be all over me to nurse me back to health after what happened."

Jin smirked knowingly then teased. "They want to help Sawyer. Not you."

Miles held up a dramatic silencing palm, then flipped his hand and displayed his middle finger to Jin.

Juliet laughed and shook her head. "You know where to find me if you need anything. Have fun, you two." She quietly closed the door behind her.

* * *

6:04

Sawyer sighed at the clock then returned his gaze to the collection of monitors before him. For the last six hours, nothing happened. No sign of hostiles, no injuries, nothing interesting to spy around the commune.

A knock on the door distracted him and he turned in the swivel chair to face the door.

Horace stood at the door, a smile on his face. "Hey, Jim. How's it going today?"

"Not too bad," Sawyer turned the chair around again to look at the monitors. "Slow as hell. Nothing's going on. Not even good gossip to watch."

Horace pulled a chair towards Sawyer to sit and watched the monitors as well. "Feeling better?"

"Good as new."

"Have you thought about my offer to go to the Hydra?"

Sawyer paused, tweaking a few knobs to better track the camera then leaned back. "Yeah I thought about it. Miles hasn't given me an answer yet. I'm sure Jin's down for anything. I've been thinkin' about what you said. That it's not safe for Juliet. But I thought you said the Hydra was a fairly safe place to be. Security is more just procedure than needed."

"It is. Look, the real reason is because I don't want other girlfriends or wives thinking they can go on patrols with their husbands or boyfriends because Juliet went with you. I have to be able to justify why she can go on security patrols when she works for the motor pool."

"Well is there like a van or jeep over there or something the security takes when they do a round of the island?"

Horace shook his head. "No, sorry. The island is small enough to patrol on foot if need be. And usually that's not necessary."

Sawyer nodded slowly then crossed his arms, leaning back casually in the chair. "She got a better shot than most of the other security guys you got on the job here."

"A better shot?" Horace asked, the confusion evident in his features. He pushed the glasses further up on the bridge of his nose. "What do you mean?"

"Like with a gun." Sawyer grinned proudly and held up his hand, the ring finger and pinkie tucked into his palm to mime the shape of a gun. He lowered his thumb as if firing a gun. "I'd put money on her over any of those other Pencil Pushers … any day."

"I still don't know, Jim. I mean if something happened to her over there, how could you forgive yourself."

"I couldn't," Sawyer responded. "But hell, one of those vans can fall on her and crush her just as easily. I mean, I can't keep her in the house all the time. Plus if she's a better shot than the other security guys, I think I'd rather have her at my back than them, if ya know what I mean."

"I suppose."

Sawyer leaned forward, head tilted to peer at Horace. "Look. Why not have her shoot for you. If she passes yer standards for security … then let her come. Then that can be yer standard for other wives or girlfriends or whatever goin' out with their husbands. Ya can say 'sure, you can go. As long as ya can hit that tin can over there at a seventy yards. Rifle of course. Maybe forty if its pistol. Though I'm pretty sure Jules can hit a can at fifty with a pistol."

"Alright." Horace smiled. "If she can make the shot."

Sawyer grinned. "Great. Tomorrow? Care if I take her out first, let her practice up a bit? She hasn't fired a shot since we been here. Ya know this way she can get the feel a the gun, see if it drifts, how to adjust the sights. Ya know."

Horace chuckled and patted Sawyer's back, standing. "Sure, you can take her out tomorrow. I'll go with you. So I can see how she adjusts. You'll understand I want to see if it's her making the adjustments or you."

"That's fine. Just not too big a crowd, eh Hoss?"

"Just myself and maybe Radzinsky. No pressure." Horace turned to the door. "We'll say 10 am tomorrow?"

"Sounds great." Sawyer spun in the chair, offering a saluted wave to Horace. "Night, Boss." When Horace left, Sawyer smirked at himself, proud of the idea. He glanced up at the clock.

6:10

"You have got to be kiddin' me," he groaned and rubbed his eyes before watching the monitors again.

7:00

Bored to tears, Sawyer leaned forward, elbow on the console as his hand propped up his head. The monitors had been empty for the last twenty minutes. Apparently, there was a barbeque and the whole commune turned out to enjoy the food. It would be his luck. He offered to work his shift during the only communal shindig he ever enjoyed. After all, what guy didn't like cheeseburgers and chicken wings? His stomach rumbled. Damn he was hungry. Maybe beef brisket. Pulled pork. Real barbeque. Not that anything was wrong with cheeseburgers but he craved slow smoked ribs that took twelve hours. Old fashioned southern barbeque.

Knock Knock

Sawyer spun in the chair to face the door and smiled brightly at the sight before him. Juliet. He leaned back casually in the chair. "Hey there," the chair nearly tipped backwards and he leaned forward quickly to compensate.

Juliet laughed, leaning against the door frame, a paper plate in her hands, covered with a napkin. "Suave. Real smooth."

He laughed as well, pleased in the response from her. A genuine laugh rarely slipped past her lips. On the few occasions he heard it, he swelled with pride at the knowledge he could evoke such a reaction. And over the last couple of months, her laughs occurred more often. He grinned, smoothly and shrugged. "Yeah well. What can I say?"

She stepped into the room. "How's your day going? Other than spazzing out."

"Ya know … if the chair wasn't a piece a crap, I woulda been all suave. So it's not me. It's the chair."

"Mmm," she nodded, obvious amusement in her eyes and she placed the plate on the table part of the metallic console. "Think you can eat something without spilling it all over yourself?"

He reached up quickly to grab her wrist and tugged her down into his lap. Surprised at the sudden movement, she fell into his lap, sitting primly on his thighs. She looked to him confused. Sawyer smirked and slid a teasing hand around her back and over her hip. "Depends … what am I eatin'?" He eyed her suggestively, a flirtatious grin tugging his lips.

She bit her lip, flushing slightly and smiled in return. Her stomach fluttered at his suggestion and she looked away from him quickly. His fingers slipped from her wrist to tickle along her side and back. With her free hand, she pulled the napkin off the plate. "I thought you'd be hungry," she said softly, any desire masked in her voice.

Two cheeseburgers, prepared just the way he liked it, some chips and a large pickle.

He grinned. "Well well … lookin' out for your man, huh?"

She chuckled. "I think I have to. If you can't sit in a chair without nearly falling out of it …" she trailed off teasingly and slipped from his lap.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it off." He taunted and his hands skimmed around her waist and hips as she moved. Any excuse to touch her. He looked at the plate and his mouth watered, though from Juliet or the food he didn't know. Hell, it was probably both. "Mmm, ya know what could make this meal even better?"

She leaned back against the console near him, partially sitting, her legs spread a little for balance. "What? Beer?"

"Naw," he shook his head then pointed to the pickle. "If I can watch you eat that." He glanced up at her under slightly hooded eyes.

Stoically, she held his stare and ducked down so her eyes met his at level. Her words flat, emotionless. "You aren't that lucky." She offered a flirtatious smirk and sat back again.

He hissed and shifted his weight in the chair, shaking his head. "Ya play dirty, sweetheart." He picked up one of the cheeseburgers and took a big bite, humming in delight at the taste.

"So do you. I'm just trying to even the score."

He swallowed the bite. "Fair enough. Did ya eat already?"

"Mm hmm," she smiled softly. "I brought some to Miles too. I helped him home today. He was getting so stir crazy down there in the infirmary, I felt bad for him."

"Yeah I saw you move him. Even saw him cop a feel as he went."

She chuckled and shook her head. "He didn't cop a feel. He legitimately tripped and if I didn't reach out for him both he and Jin would have fallen on their faces."

"Oldest trick in the book, Sweetheart." He teased then took another bite of his burger. "And ya fell for it."

"Is that so? Alright let's review, shall we?" She looked to the ceiling as if in thought, arms crossing over her chest. "Miles stumbled and he reached out to me and his hand flew out around my waist to keep himself steady. Do you remember when you copped a feel?"

Sawyer grinned wolfishly

_*Flashback*_

Four months into the Dharma stay

Sawyer followed Juliet through the jungle, a rifle slung over his back. He stepped over a few obnoxious tree roots and then ducked under a low hanging branch. "I hope you know where you're goin'."

"All I'm saying, is that we don't have to eat apples and bananas all the time. I know they come in on the sub. And that's fantastic and all. But this is a tropical island. I want some mango."

"Figured you'd be sick a mango. I mean damn it's mostly all I ate for weeks."

She chuckled and stopped at the base of a tall mango tree. She looked up. "Yes, but we've been here four months now, I'm pretty sure you're over your mango overload."

He grumbled in complaint then put his hands on his hips, peering up at the tree canopy. "And how do you plan on getting up there to get the mangos."

"Easy," she shifted the satchel on her shoulder so it hung at her back, giving her more freedom with her hands. "You're going to boost me."

"I'm going to what?"

"You heard me," she smirked. "I can't reach the branch from here. I need you to boost me so I can get a hold of it and swing myself up. Once I get up, I can keep going, but the nearest branch to grab is over my head."

"Ya know, we can probably pick any one of the other trees around here."

"Stop complaining. The other people picked most of the ones closest to the barracks and the hostiles take the other trees. So are you going to give me a boost or aren't you?" She glanced back over her shoulder, brow lifted slightly in expectation.

He sighed. "Fine. Fine fine." He circled the tree then turned so his back was at the trunk. He spread his legs, bracing and he squatted slightly. Interlacing his fingers, he offered a cup for her boot and smirked. "Goin' up. Fourth floor … lingerie." He grinned.

She chuckled and stepped to him, eyes on the branches as if debating her best route. She rested a soft hand on his shoulder.

He inhaled slowly, relishing in the distinct scent of her, the perfume or was it her shampoo? Maybe it was just her. Or just something feminine, something woman. He craved her. "You gonna look or you gonna climb." He internally winced at the husk in his voice. He prayed she didn't notice.

"I'm going to look and then I'm going to climb. I don't want to fall." Her words simple, her head tilted back to stare at the limb. "Alright, ready?"

"Yep." He licked his lips; how easy it would be to brush his lips over her throat. Right there. She was so close. He braced against her delicate weight as she put the toe of her boot into his hands. "And … up." He announced, straightening to hoist her up.

She reached as well, lunging with his boost.

He looked up as she gripped the branch and her shirt fluttered outward at the front, offering him an excellent view up her shirt. His mouth ran dry and he made the excuse to squat a little lower to hoist her foot again, easing her higher to get her in a better position. In truth, it just extended his view.

She gripped the branch, swinging her legs towards the trunk and hoisted herself up. Sawyer grinned then kept the gun close and ready as he watched their surroundings. They were still within the fence, but one never knew. Plus if he kept staring at her, he'd be in a bit of a predicament. He heard her moving through the tree, her jeans scraping against the bark and he peeked up to see her legs clamping around the limbs so she could shimmy out to gather the fruit.

What a sight. He smirked, unable to suppress the egging desire at the back of his mind. Ever since he saw her that day in the shower, she consumed his thoughts. The distraction both welcomed and cursed. He forced his eyes away and stared out into the jungle. He curiously wondered at the power in her legs to hold on to the tree like that.

They'd probably feel amazing wrapped around his …

"Head's up!"

Sawyer frowned at the interruption, looking up. His eyes widened a moment and he reached up quickly, catching the mango before it hit him on the head. His fingers clamped around the fruit, embedding slightly into the ripe flesh. He stepped aside and his face contorted in agitation as the sticky juice slicked through his fingers, along his hand and down his arm. He dropped the fruit and shook the juice from his hand, glaring up into the tree.

Juliet, far too engrossed in her task, continued to harvest the fruit. Eyes on her goal, she packed her satchel with the mangos. Slowly, she shimmied down to that first branch. "Hey, you still there?"

"I'm here, Tarzana." He snapped and scowled, wiping his hand on his tan Dharma jumper. "What's the big idea peggin' me with mangos, huh?"

"Sorry," she stated, seriously. "It slipped." Her cool and collected expression settled in to place though the flicker of amusement in her eyes gave away her playfulness.

"Slipped my ass," he muttered and reached up as she held the satchel down towards him. He grabbed the bag then set it aside before slinging the gun around his back. He reached up for her.

She bit her lip, apprehension in her eyes as she peered down at Sawyer about eight feet below her.

"I'll catch ya. Trust me."

She held his eyes a moment and released the breath she held. Gripping the limb tightly, she readied herself, looked down and then slowly lowered herself from the branch.

Sawyer reached up and his hands grabbed her feet as he placed himself directly beneath her. His hands slid up her calves as she lowered herself then to her thighs. "I gottcha." The hands on her thighs tightened as he braced her against his chest. "Let go. It's alright."

Reluctantly, she let go and her hands lowered instantly, gripping his shoulders. She looked down at him from the position, eyes focused on him as her fingers dug into the muscles of his shoulders, her body tense to keep balanced.

He gazed up at her, eyes transfixed when he watched her breath hitch in her throat. He slowly lowered her to the ground, keeping her close as the friction from his body kept her movements slow. His hands slid along her hips then to her waist. He gripped tightly, his hands easing under her shirt and not over the fabric. His eyes darkened slightly at the feel of the skin at her waist and he swallowed hard at the sensation of her body pressed to his. Her feet touched the ground, his hands stopping just below her breasts.

His heart pounded. Frozen, his hands tightened and stroked slowly down her sides to her waist, the shirt slowly following. He cleared his throat and stepped back, looking down in an attempt to fix her shirt.

Her cheeks minutely flushed, she released his shoulders and watched him an elongated moment. The trembling emotion once vivid in her eyes masked quickly and she offered a teasing smirk. "Subtle."

He grinned, matching her joking tone. "Yeah well. I'm a master of subtlety. Plus, if I'm going to cop a feel, I'm gonna get it all in at once. No pussy footin' around that."

She chuckled and stepped back from him to retrieve the bag.

Sawyer released the breath he was holding, thrilled she didn't seem angry or put off by his boldness. What the hell was he thinking! Well, that was obvious, actually, and he'd been thinking about it for months. Jesus, how could he not think about sex, especially with her! He wondered what kind of lover she would be. Would she be hesitant, shy? Maybe at first. No, Juliet seemed a woman that when she knew what she wanted, she'd take it.

He smirked at the thought. Maybe she went the other way. All dominatrix. He never had a girl like that before. The more he thought of that possibility, the more he dismissed it. No. For all her bravado, Juliet possessed a soft and vulnerable core. In fact, the more he thought about her, the more he knew exactly what kind of lover she'd be. At first she'd be cautious. Afraid of heart ache. But then, when she finally gave in, she would dive head first. Mind, heart and body invested completely. God, he wanted that.

He crossed his arms over his chest, taking the opportunity to stare at the long line of her back, her waist and lower still as she crouched over the satchel, securing its contents.

Juliet stood and faced him. "Alright. Here." She handed him the satchel.

"What? Oh I gotta carry it now?" His eyes snapped to hers, praying she did not catch him staring. Maybe one of these days, he'll let her catch him.

She nodded. "That's right. I'll carry the gun."

He cocked his head and laughed. "Well alright, Ripley. I'll play bag boy. You gonna shoot me in the back for what I did?"

She took the gun from his shoulder and slung it over hers then smirked. "Well you're just going to have to trust me, now won't you." She threw the words back at him, the same words he uttered to her before he thoroughly felt her up.

"So I'm gonna trust you just like you trusted me? Mmm, I like where this is goin'." He grinned flirtatiously and tucked his arm through the strap of the satchel.

"Get movin', LaFleur." She teased and nudged him with the butt of the rifle.

_*End Flashback_*

Sawyer pressed his toe into the cement, casually spinning his chair slightly one way than the next as he peered up at Juliet from slightly hooded eyes. He tucked his arms behind his head, fingers clasping at the base of his neck. "Ah … Good Times."

"Oh yes, good times," she joked and rolled her eyes. "Back to the point on hand, James. How is Miles tripping and reaching for me to help him anywhere in the same neighborhood as our adventure in the jungle that day."

"Simple," Sawyer answered with a sly grin. "Miles just doesn't know how to do it right."

"To do what right?"

He leaned forward in the chair, resting his forearms on his thighs. "Sweetheart, if a man is gonna cop a feel, he's gotta just do it. None of this tiptoein' pretendin' to trip kinda bull. Just reach out there and … mmm … get it."

She quirked a brow. "You know, in the real world. That's called sexual harassment."

He shrugged casually. "Meh. And in the wild. It's called flirtin'. Unless ya'd rather me crack ya on the head with a club and drag ya back to my cave. That more up yer alley?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you." She cracked a smile, her shoulders trembling slightly as she resisted the laugh.

He winked. "I can think of a few things."

"I'm sure you can. And I think I've distracted you enough. You're supposed to be looking at the monitors."

He reached out to touch her knee and slowly slid his hand up the outside of her thigh. "I don't know. Yer a helluvalot more interestin'."

She bit her lip at the warm sensation of his hand even through the denim of her jeans. She reached down when his hand reached her hip and she slid her fingers along his, entwining their hands. She turned to face him, using her free hand to tuck a few stray pieces of hair behind his ear.

He turned his head at her actions to kiss her palm, holding her eyes. "I know how to convince Horace to let you go to the island with me."

She smiled softly, blushing at the sweet affection but pulled her hand away from his face. "How?"

"I convinced him to let you shoot. Told him you can out shoot any of these 'Redshirts' any day."

"You what?" She asked, confused. "James, I haven't fired a gun in months."

"I know. And I still think ya can out shoot them. Convinced him to let me take you out tomorrow to practice up a bit. He wants to watch. Damn voyeurs. Hey … you can do this." Still holding her hand, he squeezed it in comfort. "I know you can. Hell yer rifle shot is better than mine."

She sighed and looked away from him a moment, over his head at the far side of the room. "And if I don't pass his test?"

"Then I ain't goin' to the Hydra."

She smiled sadly and shook her head. "Doesn't work that way, James. If your boss tells you that you have to go then you have to go."

"Yeah well he didn't tell me anything. This sounds like it's an option, not a requirement."

"Yes, that's how requirements are meant to sound. It's so it doesn't seem like your boss is always telling you what to do."

"Ah," Sawyer nodded slowly then frowned. "Didn't know that."

Smile still in place, she released his hand and stroked her fingers along his jaw. "So what time do we go shooting tomorrow?"

"Ten."

"Well let's just hope I bring my A game, huh." She chuckled nervously and pushed off the console, eyes averted.

He stood, blocking her from exiting, his left hand outstretched to block her a moment and that hand rested on her hip. He hooked a finger under her chin and turned her gaze to his. "You can do this. How many times have I handed you my gun? Trusted you to have my back. Damn, Jules, in the canoe you shot passed my head and managed to hit a guy. I trust you. You're gonna do great. Horace just wants you to shoot a few cans. Maybe some mangos." He smiled teasingly.

Her lips quirked with the hint of a smile and she tilted her head slightly to look up into his eyes. "Only if you stand under the tree so they drop onto your head."

"Ah … the Tropical William Tell. I might be convinced to play along."

She lifted a brow, flashing him the expression she knew he found infuriating. "Convinced?"

He grinned at that patented Juliet look, no longer infuriating but simply sexy. "Mm hmm." He leaned down to husk in her ear. "If ya lick the juice off me."

A deep chuckle settled in her throat and when he eased back, she tapped his cheek playfully with her hand. "Who knows. If I shoot well … ya might be lucky."

Eyes darkening, he groaned, not bothering to hide the reaction.

Juliet ducked under his arm and offered him a mischievous smirk over her shoulder before leaving the security room.

Sawyer resisted every urge to chase after her and instead resumed his seat to stare at the monitors. He grumbled and looked at the clock.

7:30

"Oh come on!" He moaned and rubbed his eyes with his palms. Still another hour and a half. On the plus side, that might be enough time to calm every nerve currently firing in his body. He could only hope. He glanced up at the monitor, watching Juliet walk back to their house. What an excellent shot of her ass! Were her hips swinging a little more than usual? Or was he just so far gone, he couldn't think straight any more.

He ducked his head into his hands, groaning in frustration before peering again at the clock on the wall.

7:31

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah, it's a long one but I think it all fit together since it happened on the same day. Either way, hope you enjoyed. I'm getting behind in writing for this one so I need to catch up. As I'm sure you all know, I like to write further ahead from where I post, so I need to get cracking. Anyway, please review if you liked! I love reviews. It may even convince me to keep the drama light for a change!


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Hydra

**Author: **Crimson Coin

**Rating: **T … not quite R but it's romance so things may get a little steamy

**Pairing: **Juliet/Sawyer

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lost or these characters. I just like to borrow them to have a little fun.

**Summary: **Dharma time story about how Juliet and Sawyer became a couple.

**Note:** This story is based on a suggestion from tntlostfan for a one shot. It's going to be multiple chapters because, well the ideas just started coming! So I hope I'm forgiven, tntlostfan. But I promise, you'll have your idea in the story.

* * *

Slightly after 9 in the morning, Sawyer held the door open to the security center, letting Juliet step in before him. He wanted her to choose the guns she wished to shoot and thought getting to the armory early would give them the opportunity before Horace intervened. Or worse, Radzinsky.

"Hey. Yer gonna do great," he drawled softly and turned his head slightly to catch her eyes as they walked. "I know you are."

She offered a weak smile and a slight nod before following him into the small armory. Horace and Radzinsky stood at the center of the room in deep discussion. At Sawyer's entry, Horace glanced to the door and smiled. "Good Morning, Juliet. Jim."

"Hey, H. Figured I'd let the little lady choose the gun she wants to shoot."

Horace walked to the gun vault. "Of course. I was just talking to Radzinsky. We weren't sure what she would want to try. We don't have too many guns, but we have enough and a good variety. We were thinking maybe a 22. Or a 20 gauge. Something that doesn't have too much kick."

Juliet nodded slowly, calm and expressionless. "Don't think I can handle the big guns?"

Sawyer grinned and stepped back, holding open the door to the vault then happily motioned for Juliet to follow Horace inside. Radzinsky followed Juliet. Once inside, the blonde woman paused and inspected the walls of the small twenty square foot vault. Various guns lined the walls, rifles to the left and right, handguns and a couple of shotguns to the rear. An island table sat at the center; beneath the table top numerous closed drawers, each numbered cryptically.

She stepped further into the vault. "I'd be happy to shoot the 20 gauge, but frankly you have to be blind to not hit the broad side of a barn with a shotgun. And if I'm going to show you what I can do, I think you'd rather see me shoot a rifle or at least a handgun."

Radzinsky picked up one of the rifles in the far corner. "I was thinking this would be a good choice."

Juliet stepped to the man and looked down at the gun then quirked a brow. "If you want me to shoot the 22, that's fine. What exactly do you want to see me do? Are we going for distance? Or do you want me to name every gun in this vault?"

Sawyer smirked, clasping his hands behind his back as he rocked casually from heel to toe then back to heel.

Horace cleared his throat. "We just want you to do what you feel most comfortable with."

Juliet turned to look up at Radzinsky, her eyes playful and challenging. "Stuart, I thought this was supposed to be a test. If I get to play with the good ol' boys, I want to prove I can shoot better than them."

Radzinsky tilted his head and eyed her appraisingly. "Alright then."

"So what do you want to see? Distance? Handgun? Or something in the middle." Juliet prodded.

"All three," Radzinsky challenged and motioned to the vault with a single hand. "Choose any guns you want."

"Thank you," Juliet stated and hesitated only a moment. "The Ruger is your standard issue for most security right?"

Horace smiled, impressed. "Uhm … yes. Most security here use the Ruger Mini-14."

Juliet took the corresponding rifle off the wall and then approached the back of the vault to inspect the handguns. She picked up one of the pistols and tested its balance. Curiously, she glanced back at Radzinsky. "P38? So how does an American initiative get their hands on Nazi pistols?" She grinned, teasingly and then placed the pistol and rifle on the table. "You know? I really don't think I want to know."

Radzinsky frowned, his expression blank. Horace, however, watched Juliet with a mixture of shock and admiration. Sawyer laughed. "And you didn't think she knew what she was doing."

Juliet circled the room again. "Though it doesn't seem you're big on the distance … we could try that too if you like."

Horace smiled. "Please."

Sawyer crossed his arms over his chest, enjoying the sight of Radzinsky getting his ass handed to him about his arsenal. Especially from a girl. Damn, this was good. The big man radiated agitation when Juliet seemed to know every gun in the armory.

Juliet eyed an impressive bolt action rifle on the wall. "I don't think I've seen one of these before." She carefully took the gun down and tested its weight. Turning her back on the men, she set the butt of the gun into her shoulder and aimed high at a corner of the room, peering into the scope. "Is the scope sighted in?"

Radzinsky nodded, bristling that she questioned the condition of his rifles. "Of course it is. I just sighted it in about three weeks ago."

She nodded again and placed the gun on the table. "30 caliber?"

"M1903 Springfield." Radzinsky announced proudly. "We don't have many long range rifles. But that's one of the few."

Horace smiled warmly. "Come on, let's get going." He picked up the Ruger and slung it over his shoulder then handed Juliet the handgun. Radzinsky searched the drawers of the center island table and took the required clips and rounds, loading the magazines and placing them into the pocket of his jumper.

Juliet sighed and casually tucked the handgun into the back of her jeans. Sawyer chuckled. "Regular natural there, Sweetheart."

She met his eyes confused and then smirked at the realization. "Well, where else should I carry it? Plus, it makes me look dangerous, don't you think?"

He nodded, lips pursed in thought. "Yeah. But you look dangerous just standing there glaring at me." He nudged her shoulder affectionately and motioned for her to follow Radzinsky from the vault.

Once outside, the four walked through the commune towards the eastern edge. Juliet frowned at the small crowd gathered near the improvised firing range set up at the jungle's edge. "I thought nobody knew."

Horace sighed and shook his head. "Someone must have overheard me talking to Stuart. You know how information flows here like wild fire. I'm sorry, Juliet we don't have to do this today if you don't want to."

Juliet shrugged, unperturbed. "If I can't make the shot under pressure then what good am I?"

"That's the spirit," Sawyer coaxed her then stepped closer, resting a hand on her back over the pistol. "You're gonna do great, Blondie. I mean that. Full faith in ya. Ok?"

She smiled nervously up at him and nodded, walking passed the small gathered crowd. She glanced indifferently to Phil, the man crossing his arms and grinning.

Sawyer glared, fingers clenched and he stopped walking, eyes on Phil. Juliet stopped and twisted slightly, her hand reaching out to rest on his arm. "Hey … come on."

"He's standin' there all smug. Like he's mockin' ya or somethin'."

"Then let him," she said simply. "When he sees me tear the can in half with a single shot, he won't be grinning anymore."

He glanced to his side, eyes on Juliet's a long moment. "Come on," he reached for her hand, gripping tightly in support and offered a genuine and almost tender smile. "We got some cans ta shoot."

"Shame," she nodded in seriousness as they continued towards the gathered crowd. "I was hoping of shooting some apples off of Phil's head. I wonder if he'd trust me not to miss."

He tilted his head curiously. "Would you miss?"

She shrugged casually, her tone serious and cool. "Not in a fatal way."

He laughed and shook his head, tugging her towards the gathered crowd. Miles sat on the hood of one of the jeeps, a bright smile on his face. "Bought time you got here, Romeo! I been sitting here waiting for you two yahoos for twenty minutes."

"How the hell did you even find out!" Sawyer snapped, eyes narrowed.

Miles pointed at Amy. "How do you think? If you don't want anyone to know what's going on in yer miserable life, don't tell her."

Sawyer growled. "I didn't tell Amy!"

Horace approached them, a sheepish expression on his face. "I'm sorry, Jim. I didn't know I had to actually tell her not to say anything but apparently if you don't get a blood oath of secrecy, Amy tells everything that moves."

Amy skittered across the path towards them, scowling at Horace. "Now don't go talking about me like that. Of course, I told people what was happening." She giggled at Juliet. "How exciting! I'm sure you can out shoot any of the men here. Especially if Jim has such faith in you. Oh and look at you! You even tucked the gun in the back of your pants."

Juliet offered a polite yet reserved smile and shook her head. "I really would have preferred not to be on display."

"You'll do great," Sawyer reaffirmed and tugged her closer, nudging her affectionately with his shoulder. "I know you will. Now I never saw ya shoot with a scope but Christ, woman, I seen what you can do without one. Just hope I ain't in the crosshairs."

Mike from the motor pool strolled towards the crowd, looking at Juliet with curiosity. He grinned. "Well well, the newest grease monkey is also a crack shot? Julie, you're holding out on us."

Miles grinned. "Mikey! Hey, wanna make a bet? Come on … ya know ya want to."

Mike laughed. "What kinda bet?"

Miles puffed his chest up and stroked his chin in mock thought. "On Juliet's shooting of course! I'm runnin' some good odds here. I mean come on. She's a girl! You really think she's got such a crack shot?"

Sawyer rolled his eyes as he led Juliet towards an impatient Radzinsky. "Jeez, and I thought I was the con man. He's a damn hustler."

Juliet glanced back over her shoulder then released his hand as they stood at the marker for the shooting range. She faced Sawyer, watching Miles. "So should I blow it, just to see him lose?"

Sawyer grinned. "That depends. Ya wanna miss out on the amazin' patrol of the Hydra? Just to see Miles sweat a little?"

She shrugged then eyed him mischievously. "Might be pretty funny."

He nodded in agreement. "Might be. But then ya get two weeks without yers truly. And ya make me go to that damn island with only Jin and the midget? Yer really gonna put me through that?"

She considered the option a long moment before shaking her head. "I suppose not. I want you back in one piece and not a raving lunatic." She turned to Radzinsky. "Let's get this over with. Do you want me standing, crouched or prone?"

Miles hooted from right behind Sawyer at her words. "Now isn't that the question of the hour!" He slapped Sawyer on the back. "Tell us, Jim, how she likes it?"

Sawyer turned on him with an intense glare. "Listen ya little pimple, back the fuck off."

"Oooo, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the couch." Miles taunted and stepped back to grin at Juliet. Despite his words, the affection for the blonde woman obviously flickered in his eyes and on his expression.

Juliet focused on the various targets Radzinsky set up, her head tilted slightly to better study. "Miles?" She said without looking.

"Yep."

"Shut up."

Sawyer grinned at the scolding remark and knew that without a glance, Juliet could shut Miles up. Almost like the little shrimp was afraid of her. Maybe he was. After all, Juliet could be dangerous when she wanted to and Miles respected that. That said a lot since Miles and respect were not two words often used in the same sentence or thought.

Radzinsky crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to look imposing and authoritative, maybe even intimidating. "Standing and crouched. Chances are slim you would ever be prone unless you were sniping. So you can be prone for the 30 caliber if you like."

Horace handed her the Ruger. "Here. This first."

Juliet took the rifle and then the magazine from Radzinsky. She inspected the gun and after only a few seconds, loaded and readied the rifle. "Which?"

The crowd fell silent as Radzinsky pointed to a set of cans at the center of the range about sixty yards away along the jungle's edge. "There. I painted those cans three different colors. Red, Blue and Yellow. And I scattered them on the mound so you couldn't just aim at whatever and hope to hit something. Take the blue one first."

She nodded and tucked the butt of the rifle into her shoulder. "First shot will likely miss as I get the feel of the gun and exactly how the sight is lined up."

Phil laughed. "Miss huh? That an excuse for, you can't make the shot."

"No," she said calmly though her teeth clenched. "It's the 'you don't always make the first shot with an unfamiliar gun' which is entirely true if you knew anything about firearms."

Sawyer grinned at her retort and crossed his arms as he watched her. He saw the tension in her shoulders, her neck. "Damn, Baby, ya handle that barrel nicely. I should know though, eh?" He teased her and his grin broadened at the slight quirk of a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Not too hard now. Ya don't want it goin' off in yer hand too soon."

She laughed and lowered the gun, shaking her head as she looked at him. "God, yer such an ass."

Miles shook his head. "You two really got an interesting idea of foreplay."

Sawyer smirked over his shoulder at Miles. "At least I get it."

Miles glared and bit back the retort on his tongue. Juliet shook her head and brought the gun back into place. More relaxed now after Sawyer's joking, her shoulders eased, molding to the gun as she aimed at the blue can. Releasing the breath she held, she fired a single shot.

The gun cracked loudly and the bullet hit the dirt about a foot away from the can. She frowned. "It's drifting wide right and a little low."

Horace frowned. "If the sights are off, we can get you a different gun."

Phil chuckled. "Excuses."

Sawyer's fist clenched and Miles kicked his thigh to distract him, offering an intense stare and slight shake of the head.

Juliet sighed. "No no. I'll just compensate." She held the gun in place again, keeping it settled firmly into the crook of her arm. She adjusted her angle, steadied her shot, released a breath then fired. The gun cracked and the bullet hit the lower corner of the blue can, knocking it over. The can rolled down the dirt mound and knocked over the yellow can.

Miles laughed. "Two bullets, two cans down. Eat that, Phil!" he taunted.

Amy squealed and clapped at the shot and Sawyer beamed proudly. "Told you, H. Crack shot."

Radzinsky, still unimpressed, ordered for the red can. "This time hit the can head on."

Juliet nodded, crouched and prepared her third shot. She pulled the trigger once, hitting the dirt just below the can, quickly compensated and within a second, fired again. The can flew into the air.

"That's my girl," Sawyer praised and closed the distance between them, touching her back as she stood. He kissed her softly and pulled the handgun from her pants. With a saucy grin, he presented her with the gun. She chuckled and handed him the Ruger then took the pistol.

"I'm not as good with a handgun." She admitted. "At least at range."

Radzinsky, still appearing unimpressed, simply nodded. "For the pistol, you'll only be shooting at twenty yards."

She glanced to the second set of targets arranged about twenty yards away. Taking the clip from Radzinsky, she loaded the gun and sighed. The targets for this round stood at various points on a separate dirt mound, the cans painted as well: Blue, Green, Red.

"Speed," Radzinsky clarified and looked at his wrist watch. "When I say go, I'll time how long it takes you to get them all. Horace, count the shots."

Juliet crouched, using her knee to help steady her arm and her aim as she peered down the length of the sight. She released the nervous breath from her lungs as the seconds ticked.

"Go!"

She fired, successive shots, easily compensating for each. The Green can flew into the air immediately followed by the red. Two more shots and the blue rattled down the hill. She sighed and stood, looking at Radzinsky.

His brow lifted, finally impressed. "Five seconds."

"Seven shots," Horace clarified.

Sawyer laughed. "What do ya think, H? If those were guys, don't matter that it took her seven shots. They'd all be on the ground in six seconds."

Amy squealed again and raced to Juliet, catching the blonde by surprise with a fierce hug. "That was amazing! I had no idea you could shoot. You never told me. Where did you learn something like that?"

Juliet smiled, a little uneasy at the question but masked any uncertainty. "Oh … a few years ago," she answered cryptically but honestly. She glanced behind her.

Miles collected his winnings from a peeved Phil and Mike. Jin smiled proudly and knowingly at her, offering a slow nod of approval. The other women of the compound watched her with a mixture of awe and nervousness. Some of the men appeared impressed but tried not to show it in fear of emasculation.

Sawyer laughed and took the gun from her hands. "Nice shootin', Tex." He teased and smiled, flirtatious.

"I still have one more rifle to shoot. No celebrations yet." She said with confidence though her eyes flicked with uneasy nerves.

"Psh," Sawyer waved off her concerns, dismissive. "Nobody uses long range rifles like that. It's just a game at this point. Ya nailed those cans! Damn, I gotta remember not to let ya carry around the house. I'll have my foot blown off if my boots are ever in the wrong place again."

She grinned, eyes amused. "You better watch out. If I pass this whole test, they might give me a gun to keep under the pillow at night."

"Mmm, kinky. Then the rope … maybe handcuffs. And a whip. Hey, H? You got a whip?"

Horace frowned, confused having not heard the conversation. "I'm sorry, Jim? A whip?"

Sawyer shrugged. "Never mind. It ain't important."

"Juliet?" Radzinsky called then handed her the M1903 Springfield. "Alright come with me." He led her away from the shorter ranged shooting area and to a second range for long distance rifles. All of the spectators followed and Sawyer glanced back at them and scowled. "All like a show huh?"

Amy giggled. "If she could do that with those guns back there I can only imagine what she can do with that bigger gun!"

Horace smiled warmly at the woman and rested a hand on her forearm. "It's a completely different style of shooting. Just because she could use the handgun, doesn't mean she can use this gun."

"Of course, she can!" Amy defended with a furrowed brow. She stood a little ways back as Juliet and Radzinsky stood at the line for the range. Sawyer kept about ten feet away, giving her the space and the room to concentrate on her shots.

"I don't know why she needs to be shooting things or wants to go on any patrols anyway," Rosie commented from just beside Sawyer, voice sultry and flirting. "I think it's much nice for big … strong men to protect us." She slid a hand up his arm to his shoulder.

He sighed and shook his head. "Hey, Fanny Hill. I wouldn't be feelin' me up when she's got a 30 caliber rifle in her hands. If ya catch my drift."

Juliet rested the butt of the rifle against her thigh as she cocked the bolt action lever, bringing the bullet into the chamber. Her actions quick and decisive, she turned her head to stare at Rosie then glanced at Sawyer in silent expectation for an explanation. When he offered only a sly grin, she commented. "Fanny Hill? James … I never pictured you as one for eighteenth century erotic literature."

Miles squawked. "Oh please! Really, Jules? Oh yeah, Jim, the upstanding moral citizen. I'm sure he also never drank, smoked, watched porn or had sex with a hooker."

Juliet showed no expression but her eyes searched Miles' then glanced to Sawyer. Sawyer rolled his eyes and shook his head with a teasing smirk. "Jealous there, Yard stick? Who needs porn or a hooker when I got her waitin' home for me every night?"

Radzinsky cleared his throat, hostile eyes on Sawyer. "As fascinating as this conversation is, I have better things to do today then listen to whatever mating ritual is happening here. Can we just get on with this?"

"Thank you," Juliet muttered and turned her back on the men and rolling her eyes, impatient. Radzinsky pointed out the targets about 500, 1000 and 1500 yards away. Eyes cold and iced she curtly nodded. Tension in her shoulders, she crouched down then lay prone on the small hill and out over the range.

Amy frowned at Sawyer as Rosie stormed off. Amy stomped over to him and poked him roughly in the chest. "Now why would you go and say something like that," she whispered, accusatory.

"Say what?" Sawyer crossed his arms over his chest, a joking grin on his face as he looked at Amy. "What's with the puss?"

Amy shook her head. "You don't get it? You just compared Juliet to a porn star and a hooker."

"What? Bullshit, no I didn't."

"Yes, you did. Don't you think before you speak?"

Miles laughed. "Nah, Jim never thinks that far ahead. He's always thinkin' about the crack, not the aftermath."

Both Sawyer and Amy jumped as Juliet fired the rifle, not expecting the shot. The crack rang out, loud and piercing. Amy winced and covered her ears, stepping further back and away.

Miles smirked at Sawyer. "So … you called Juliet a pornstar. Fan … fucking … tastic, man. You just … you got this way with women, you know?"

"I did not call her a pornstar!" Sawyer defended and covered his ear as another shot fired.

"Yeah, dumb ass. Ya did." Miles taunted and shook his head. "Look … ya said who needs porn or a hooker when I have her which means … look it's just not exactly the romantic compliment that ya maybe should have offered."

Sawyer muttered a few choice curses then watched as Juliet continued to focus on her task at hand. He growled in frustration. "Guess now isn't the time to try to smooth that over, huh?"

"She's armed," Miles commented. "So … probably not."

Juliet hit the target at 500 and 1000 yards but could not compensate properly for the wind at 1500. She growled and sighed, relaxing against the rifle and shook her head. "Damn it. I got close to the center at 500 but 1000 … I still hit the target but not in the center and I don't even know where the hell my bullets were landing at 1500."

Radzinsky remained silent a few moments as he used binoculars to inspect her shots. "It's not an easy shot. The island winds really are nuts down there."

Juliet's lips twitched with the hint of a smile. "So … how'd I do?"

Silent, Radzinsky obviously wanted to make her squirm before finally nodding. "Impressive. I think you're more than capable for any kind of security patrol. If Horace approves, I see no reason why you cannot be the fourth for the Hydra shift."

Juliet laid the gun down and pushed up onto her hands and knees then sat back onto her heels. "Do you want me to clean the guns?"

"No, I'll do it." Radzinsky stated and reached for the rifle.

Juliet handed him the gun and nodded. "Thank you, Stuart." She stood and the crowd dispersed while some approached her, offering congratulations and awed applause. She smiled politely and thanked them for their compliments though shifted her weight from one foot to the other, anxious to leave.

Sawyer cleared the distance between himself and Juliet, waving his hands to shoo away those around her. "Alright, get lost." He smiled at Juliet, oblivious to the various disapproving and even disgusted reactions from some of the women gathered around the blonde.

The responses quite visible to Juliet, she smiled politely at everyone and gave Amy a quick and tight hug, before stepping back. "Now that that's over, time to go slide under a van."

Amy smiled softly at her in comfort and understanding. "Why don't you come over for supper tonight? Jim's on the overnight shift, right?"

Juliet nodded.

"So come over," Amy coaxed. "Come on, we can do breakfast for dinner. We can make eggs and bacon and toast and maybe pancakes."

With a soft chuckle, Juliet squeezed Amy's hand. "Alright. Breakfast for dinner."

Amy hugged her friend again, whispering in her ear. "Don't let Jim's words bother you. He really does love you. He just needs to realize how he can sound sometimes. I'm sure he doesn't think you're a prostitute."

Juliet bit back a laugh but managed to only smile at Amy's obvious concern. "I know. It's alright. I'm not offended. I know what he meant."

"Babe, you ready?" Sawyer interrupted with a relaxed smile. "Come on, I'll make ya a congratulatory PB&J sandwich before your shift. It's the best I can do. I mean you saw what happened last time I tried to make pasta."

Juliet chuckled then explained to Amy. "He actually managed to boil the pot dry."

Amy laughed and eyed Jim with moderate approval. "Do you have any idea how hard that is? To boil a pot completely dry, you had to have ignored it for at least an hour if not longer."

"About an hour." Sawyer stated and his cheeks flushed. "An hour and a half considering I fell asleep."

"Ruined my best saucepan," Juliet responded with a playful glare to Sawyer then smiled when Sawyer mock pouted. She shook her head. "He did that for a week every time he saw me."

Sawyer leaned towards Amy to whisper, though loud enough for Juliet to hear. "Can't blame me. Thought she was gonna tear me a new one."

"But Jim, I thought you cooked that meal for Juliet the other day?" Amy asked, curious.

"Oh I did," Sawyer clarified. "But I was payin' attention. It's when I'm distracted that it's all a disaster."

Amy giggled and shoved his arm playfully. "Get out of here you two. Jules, I'm sure Mike will be hounding you to get to the motor pool so they can all grill you on your shooting skills."

She rolled her eyes. "Fantastic," though the concept of her pending grilling obviously unsettled her.

"Hey," Sawyer took her hand, squeezing. "Come on, let's get them sandwiches before I change my mind and try to fry bacon." He winked and tugged at her.

She held his gaze, the only sign of amusement flickered in her eyes. "Excuse us, Amy, I have to go save my pots."

Amy waved. "See you at six, Juliet," she said, barely able to control her giggling.

* * *

**Author's Note: **No heat yet, but they can't all be steamy. Then it loses its impact! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. This one took me a while to get right. I think it's there so here it is. By all means, review if you liked. I love to hear from everyone. Thanks again for the support for this fic.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Hydra

**Author: **Crimson Coin

**Rating: **T … not quite R but it's romance so things may get a little steamy

**Pairing: **Juliet/Sawyer

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lost or these characters. I just like to borrow them to have a little fun.

**Summary: **Dharma time story about how Juliet and Sawyer became a couple.

**Note:** This story is based on a suggestion from tntlostfan for a one shot. It's going to be multiple chapters because, well the ideas just started coming! So I hope I'm forgiven, tntlostfan. But I promise, you'll have your idea in the story.

* * *

Juliet lay on a board on rollers under one of the large vans at the motor pool. Her mind wandered as she stared up at the underside of the van. Familiar voices on the other side of her van distracted her and she tilted her head back to glance out. Two pairs of boots walked towards her and stood outside the van, unaware to her presence, hidden under the van.

"Did you see that earlier today?"

"No, but Mike told me about it."

"Yeah, I could hardly believe my eyes. Julie just ripped those cans."

"I know but … I don't know why she had to go and do it though. I mean why's Jim so antsy for her to go to the Hydra with him?"

A laugh. "Really? You really gotta ask that? Look at her! You'd wanna go two weeks on the Hydra with two other guys?"

"I suppose. Not like anyone actually stays there other than security and the couple of scientists who can't pull themselves away from their damn bears."

"You know … just between you and me? I been thinking about Juliet and I think I finally know what it is about her?"

A chuckle. "You mean other than that she's a knockout? What's that?"

"Yeah she's a knockout, but I think you'd be barking up the wrong tree. See I got the feeling Juliet is one of those liberated women, you know? I mean think about it. She works at the motor pool, shoots a gun, never saw her in a dress. And she's been spending a lot of time with Amy lately. Like they have dinner together."

"Woah. You think she's a lesbian?"

"She's gotta be! I mean, I tried flirting with her the other day cuz I mean yeah so she's with LaFleur but you know they may be a bit open or what's the harm in flirting right? And she just looked at me like I had six heads. She wouldn't even flirt back, nothing playful. She just kinda looked at me. But when Amy's around? The girl smiles."

A long pause before the second man said. "Yeah, definitely a lesbian."

Juliet rolled her eyes and purposefully banged her wrench on the metal frame of the underside of the van. The men jumped and Juliet hid her grin, expression cold as she rolled out from the van near the men, glancing up at them. "Boys," she acknowledged with a curt nod.

"Juliet!" Jason exclaimed surprised. "I was uhm … looking for you because Mike wanted to uh, see … me … to go … somewhere." He hurried away, leaving his friend to face the brunt.

A single brow lifted and she nodded slowly. "I see. So are you uncomfortable around lesbians?"

Lenny's eyes widen. "It's true isn't it? You're a lesbian. I knew it."

Juliet tilted her head slightly and with a calm delivery only she could manage, addressed the statement. "Yes, I live and sleep with a man but I'm a lesbian. You have found me out, Lenny. You're just so intuitive."

Lenny watched her, a little confused at her tone. "But … well I mean there's no proof you're … sleeping with … LaFleur." He slowly trailed off as his sentence continued before dissipating into a whisper.

"Proof? Why do I have to prove anything to anyone?"

Lenny huffed "I mean come on, Julie, you gotta admit it's a bit sketchy."

"Sketchy?"

"Well yeah! I mean I don't know any of the other girls here who can do any of that stuff. You picked the motor pool. Most girls don't choose something so dirty."

Juliet nodded in understanding and returned to her tool box to set the wrench down and pick up the big protective gloves she used with the sander. "Yes well, ditch digger was taken so I had to do something to get down and dirty."

"Down and Dirty, eh?" James drawled as he walked towards her from behind Lenny. He slapped the smaller man on the back and grinned. "You gettin' my girl all sexed up?"

Lenny's flush deepened.

James grinned. "Gonna pop there, Nimoy?"

Juliet returned to the van and leaned over the engine, reaching inside. "He thinks I'm a lesbian because I work on cars and apparently I don't scream loud enough to prove I'm sleeping with you."

Brow lifted, James eyed Lenny then laughed. "That so. How many lesbians do you know?"

Lenny fidgeted, squirming slightly. "I don't know."

Leaning on the frame of the car, Juliet peered up at Lenny and James, a knowing smile on her face. "Lenny, I'm not a lesbian and for the love of God, don't start that rumor, ok?"

"I give ya my word there," James said. "The way that girl touches me? She ain't a lesbian."

Fumbling and muttering, Lenny mumbled an apology and scuttled off. Juliet bit her lip to keep from laughing. James sauntered to the van, leaning against the side and crossed his arms to eye her. "Lesbian, huh? Yer holdin' out on my, Sweetheart."

"Absolutely." She stated and turned her head away from him to focus on the engine again. "I didn't want to hurt you but I suppose I have to tell you now." She sighed dramatically and stood tall, hands on her hips. "Amy and I have been having a voracious love affair for the last three months."

Seriously, Sawyer held his eyes before the smile fought through the calm exterior. He laughed. "Damn, Blondie, you just got a way with words ya know. Sometimes I wished ya'd crack a bit." He slid beside her, a hand easing over her hip to turn her to face him.

She shifted slightly and grinned up at him. "No chance. You have to work harder."

"That a challenge?"

"Maybe."

He leaned down, kissing her slowly once then again. Her eyes fluttered as she returned his soft kiss. He hummed contently, sliding his arms around her waist. "So … guess I gotta start making you scream."

She smirked. "Boil another pot dry and the whole place will hear me scream." Her eyes flickered with amusement.

He chuckled. "Not that kinda screamin', Sweetheart. I mean the kind that can just stroke a man's ego."

"Ah," she nodded slowly then admitted. "I don't think I've ever screamed like that."

"Mmm, another challenge." He ducked his head again to nibble at her throat. "Pissed at me for callin' ya a hooker?"

She hummed softly at his attentions and lifted up onto her toes to hug him. "I'm not pissed. And I know you didn't call me anything. Not to say it didn't come off crass." She sighed and eased down. "I just don't want the people here thinking less of you because of what you said. Living here … it's like high school all over again. Who's sleeping with who and who can't I sit next to at lunch. It's ridiculous."

"So was new Other-town like this too?"

She shook her head. "Not really. I think we were all too petrified of Ben to be so relaxed. At least I was."

Concerned, he reached up to brush the backs of his fingers over her cheeks. "What he do to you?"

With a bitter huff, she averted her eyes and released him. "He thought I was his." She ducked back under the hood again. "Imagine what a sociopath like Ben would do when he thought that."

Stunned at the sudden admission, Sawyer stood, watching the line of her back, the muscles on her shoulders contracting with her work. She never spoke freely about Ben before. With this new knowledge, he could only imagine why. Was Ben at fault for her high walls, her resistances? "Ben ain't here, Baby. Well Big Ben. We still got a baby Ben but he ain't gonna hurt ya."

"It's still his eyes watching me." She responded and turned her head to look at him. "I gotta get this van fixed. I'll see you later, ok?"

"Yeah," He said and smiled for her then ducked under the hood to kiss her again, his lips softly pursing against hers. "Visit me when yer done at Amy's? The night shift is slower than the day."

With a soft smile and a nod, she agreed then watched as he eased out from under the van and walked back to their house.

* * *

Sawyer lay on the hammock in his backyard, his glasses propped on his nose and a book open in his hands. He swung slowly, rocking in the gentle island breeze, the large trees overhead blocking the hot sun from his skin. He knew he should sleep however he found it difficult to sleep during the day. He could snooze and he did often on the beach but that was because there was nothing else to do.

His shift for the evening would take him from 8 pm until 4 am. The worst shift to have. Thankfully, he only had that shift once every two weeks. At four, he'd drag his ass home and collapse into the bed, probably pull a pillow over his head.

Or maybe he'd snuggle in to Juliet. She always felt so good against his body, soft feminine curves yet firm toned muscles. His eyes closed as he thought about her, the book falling closed and resting on his chest as erotic visions of a blonde bombshell crossed his thoughts.

"Jim?"

His eyes opened at the voice and head turned to look to his right. Amy crossed the distance from the side of the house towards him. He gripped the book on his chest and quickly glanced down his body to ensure it wasn't showing a reaction to visions of Juliet. In the clear, he spun on the hammock, compensating so he didn't fall. Facing Amy, he grinned, hands propping up his head and feet on the ground to slowly rock in the netted swing.

Amy stomped across the yard, expression scrunched in agitation. "That … manipulative little bitch." She snapped and then lifted her hand to her mouth in surprise.

Sawyer laughed. "I heard that, little Miss Priss."

Amy bristled and then scowled. "Well she is!"

He chuckled and patted the space beside him on the hammock. "Take a load off."

With a sigh, Amy eased onto the hammock beside him and lay back, staring at the canopy. "This is kind of comfy."

"It is, ain't it." He chuckled. "Just don't tell Jules. She'd be jealous."

"Oh please," she giggled. "Sharing a hammock is not sharing a bed."

"True," Sawyer agreed. "Maybe I should see if I can get Juliet on here at night for a little fun." He laughed. "Hell or on here at all. She won't get on it."

"She won't? Why not, it's so comfortable." Amy said with a smile. "You need to convince her that this isn't so bad. Plus its prime cuddling position, you know, if that would work."

"I'll have to try that some time. So … I gotta ask. Who's a manipulative little bitch?"

"Rosie," she snarled and shook her head. "She's the only one on the island that has the album you're looking for. I wouldn't tell her why I wanted it but she wouldn't give it to me unless I could convince you to go to her place for dinner. Can you believe that? I mean what is her problem!"

Sawyer scowled. "She doesn't get it. You sure? She's the only one that got the album?"

"Yeah, I was asking everyone. Rosie is the only one. Well originally, Carol bought it but she traded it to Sheila for her Janice Joplin album who then traded that album to Edith but Edith traded it to Lilly. You didn't know her she was before you arrived."

"Hey, Hedda Harper. Chill out." He grinned. "Don't need the whole story. So Rosie's the only one that got it?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "I couldn't get it for you. And I wasn't going to promise her a date with you. I mean some people here have pretty open relationships but I didn't get that impression from you and Juliet."

"If you think Juliet is a girl to share, ya don't know her to well," he stated lightheartedly. "Not that I want to share her either. But I want that damn album."

"I didn't tell her it was for you. You can talk to her if you want to. But I don't know what good that'll do."

"I'll have to do it in a public place so she doesn't just start ripping my clothes off. I mean she really doesn't get it. Or maybe that's the point. She can't take that I never wanted anythin' to do with her."

"Probably," Amy giggled. "Ego blow that the sexy Jim LaFleur didn't want her when she has just about every other man here eating out of her hand."

"Yeah well my mouth is goin' no where near that hand. Who knows where it's been?"

Amy bit her lip to control her laugh. "You know at first when I saw you and Juliet together you were like night and day and I wondered what else there was between you. I mean obviously there was something physical but what else was there? And I know now. You make her laugh, don't you?"

"Laugh?" Sawyer chuckled. "I don't know. She doesn't laugh too often."

"Well then you make her comfortable, you make her smile and you're sweet and loyal, Jim. That's so nice to see. My Paul was like that with me. He made me smile all the time and sometimes he drove me absolutely crazy but he could be so sweet and sometimes I couldn't stop laughing. I think that's what Juliet sees in you. You're so fiercely loyal to her. I mean most men I know would have caved to Rosie by now."

"Yeah, well I ain't most men," Sawyer responded and thought on Amy's words. When had that changed. Not too long ago, he would have been the first to jump into an open bed and more than willingly. Only twice before had he felt such loyalty to a woman. With Cassidy and then with Kate. With Cassidy, despite betraying her for her own protection, he still betrayed her. And with Kate, well did he even have anything with Kate?

Of course he had something with Kate. He loved Kate but it was a different type of love. He did not want to think about his relationship with Kate. It was a messy and almost gruesome situation, one he willingly placed himself in despite the knowledge that he was always a replacement for a man she could not have. Or at least thought she could not have. With Cassidy and Kate he felt the strange desire to give them his devotion. And he did for as long as he could, and with Kate as long as she would accept him.

He wanted to give Juliet that same devotion. She deserved it. He knew she had a turbulent past with men and rarely did she speak of it. In fact, he knew very little of her past love life and curiously wondered what could have happened to her to implant such insecurity and doubt. He knew she was married at one point. She spilled that juicy tidbit after too much wine, but that statement was the end of it. The conversation quickly changed and he never heard more of it. And of course living for three years under Ben's possessiveness wasn't beneficial to one's mental health.

"So maybe that can work for you." Amy interrupted his wandering thoughts.

"Huh?"

She giggled. "I said that maybe that can work for you. If you talk to Rosie, maybe you can trick her into giving up the album."

"Trick her, huh? Maybe I can scare it out of her."

She smiled and sat up. "Maybe," then pushed up onto her feet and stretched. "I think you might have to try if you really want the album. And you know what? If it's really Juliet's favorite album? I think you should try whatever you have to do to get it."

"Within reason."

She bit back another giggle and nodded. "Within reason. Juliet's coming by for dinner tonight. I'll have her bring you a plate when she heads home."

"Thanks, Ames." Sawyer responded with a genuine smile. "I'll talk to you later."

With a wave, Amy bounced off.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I haven't forgotten Hydra, don't worry. Thanks so much for reading and especially the reviews, most notably my regulars. And for all you "Shattered" readers don't worry. Just because I'm writing that story doesn't mean I forgot this one. I will finish it, I already know where I'm going. So by all means review if you like it and check out my other stories. Enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Hydra

**Author: **Crimson Coin

**Rating: **T … not quite R but it's romance so things may get a little steamy

**Pairing: **Juliet/Sawyer

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lost or these characters. I just like to borrow them to have a little fun.

**Summary: **Dharma time story about how Juliet and Sawyer became a couple.

**Note:** This story is based on a suggestion from tntlostfan for a one shot. It's going to be multiple chapters because, well the ideas just started coming! So I hope I'm forgiven, tntlostfan. But I promise, you'll have your idea in the story.

* * *

Juliet poured herself a steaming cup of coffee from the percolator. Bacon sizzled in the fry pan as Amy whisked the pancake batter in a large spouted plastic bowl. The small woman smiled brightly. "I swear, without coffee, I wouldn't be able to live here. I can do without the television, shopping and traffic. I do miss a lot but at least with coffee it can still feel like home."

With a small smile, Juliet nodded. "A saving grace."

Using a fork, Amy turned the bacon in the cast iron fry pan. "You can go sit in the living room or on the porch if you like. I can cook this for us."

"No, I can help you. You don't have to serve me."

"I want to," Amy scolded with a sweet smile and gentle shove. "Now get out of my kitchen."

Juliet chuckled. "I want to help you." At Amy's incessant nudging, Juliet resigned and with a sigh, carried her coffee towards the living room window. Holding the steaming mug in her hands, she leaned against the window frame, peering out over the commune. "I'm doing dishes then."

"No arguments here."

Juliet smiled into her coffee mug at the words and took a long sip of the hot liquid. One would think on a tropical island that coffee be the last thing desired. On the contrary, it reminded her of home. At least, civilization. Her head tilted as she watched Sawyer standing in the center of the commune, his eyes on a point past where she could see. An excellent vision of his profile, she stared.

His expression stern, brow pinched and eyes narrowed in dangerous threat, he put his hands on his hips and shifted his weight to one foot as if waiting for someone. She knew that look well, experienced it and his intensity first hand when she arrived at the survivor's camp with Jack.

_*Flashback*_

Juliet stood at a secluded part of the beach, tying her tarp tightly. Ben's words, his plan and her mission circulated through her mind. She hated Ben. She hated the situation and all she wanted was to go home. Ben trusted her, let her go and released her hand. He trusted her to do her job, to betray Jack and these people who hesitantly appeared to accept her.

Foolish people.

Jack believed her so blindly and she hated herself for placing him into the position. He thrust his neck out to the other survivors, defended her and protected her. And now she planned to throw it all in his face. How could she do that to him after everything they'd been through together?

Her actions with Jack back on the Hydra always genuine, though often were sparked by malicious intent. She never wanted to hurt him; on the contrary, she wanted to help him and wanted him to save her. He exuded a strength and a confidence, a natural leader even though he accepted the role hesitantly, humbly. He wanted off the island.

And he succeeded in negotiating passage for both herself and for him to go home. Granted, his methods bordered on immoral, dangerous and possibly even insane. But they worked and she felt the bursting elation of joy as she walked towards the submarine, ready to leave the island forever.

To see Rachel. Julian. Miami. Home.

The sub exploded before that dream realized. Part of her wished she was on it at the time. The torment, the loss at watching the only salvation destroyed shredded the last of her hopes. Survive. That was the remaining instinct. She had to survive.

She just wasn't exactly sure how to do that at the moment. So she'd do what Ben wanted, regretfully, begrudgingly. She healed Claire because she was supposed to, in order to gain their trust. But guilt overwhelmed her at the deceit. For everything Jack had done for them, for her and even for Ben he never lied. He told her that he would get her out of here, get her off the island and for his credit, he included her in his bargain with Ben.

Jack deserved to know the truth, to know what was happening.

Juliet stoked the small fire she built outside her camp and then lowered the tarp over the entrance to her tent. She glanced back at the other survivors, a force of habit to ensure she isn't watched or followed. Ducking into her tent, she released a heavy sigh and lay out the blanket Jack so kindly offered her.

She awoke two hours later with the uncomfortable sensation of being watched. Used to the concept, she feigned sleep a few moments in an attempt to gauge the situation. Unable to decipher her surroundings, she opened her eyes. Sawyer sat inside her tent, his back to the wall by her feet and his legs outstretched in front of him, right at her side. He watched her with darkened intensity, arms crossed over his chest.

She blinked slowly, expression calm and controlled. "If you want to kill someone in their sleep, you do it before they wake up."

He tilted his head, appraising her with dangerous intent. "I know how to kill a man, as you so eloquently stated before. Don't need your blood on my hands yet."

She held his gaze, unflinching and unwavering. To back away from his challenge would forever give him an upper hand and she could not allow that. To survive, she could not allow it. "Then to what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

Hostility oozed from him and he leaned forward, forearms rested casually on his knees. "If ya think for one minute I believe any a that crap ya fed Jack, then yer as stupid as he is."

"And what crap are you talking about?"

"That you actually give a damn about anybody here. And that you ain't got some ulterior motives."

Juliet sat up, unwilling to stay prone with him sitting. Staying at his level gave her an advantage. "I don't care what you give or don't give a damn about, James. I'm here for my own reasons." She matched his stance and rested her arms over her bent knees. "I want off this island. And I will do anything to get off of it and get home. Now I understand why you may not trust me and that's fine. I wouldn't trust me either. But if I wanted to hurt you or kill you, don't you think I would have done it by now considering how long we kept you in cages?"

Sawyer narrowed his eyes.

"I kept you alive, James. I saved your life. And Kate's."

"Cuz Jack would let Ben die if you didn't."

"Yes," Juliet answered simply. "And Ben told me that if I helped you escape, he would send me home. Which was where I was headed before your John Locke blew up the submarine. Now frankly, James," his name sarcastic on her tongue. "I don't care what you think of me or what you want right now. I'm not interested. So why don't you enjoy the second chance at life I gave you on numerous occasions. Since the only reason you're alive right now? Is because of me."

He tensed at the condescending tone, his broad shoulders pinched and his brow furrowed intensely, lips pressed into a dangerously thin line.

Confidently, she held his gaze. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm exhausted. Without me, your Kate would have been consumed by the smoke monster. Why don't you go and enjoy your reunion with her instead of sitting in my tent and watching me sleep?"

Sawyer watched as she lay back down and turned her back on him in blatantly dismissal. Angered, he crawled towards her and slammed a hand into the sand right by her head, the other just on the opposite side. She tensed at his nearness as he hovered over her on hands and knees, his face inches from hers.

His eyes blazed with anger and his voice, when he spoke, tinged with snarled hostility and dangerous threats. "You stay away from her, you hear me? Cuz if I see ya within ten feet a her? Not even the good Jacko can save ya from me. You said yerself. I ain't the moral police. And what I'd do to you? Would reaffirm that statement. We clear?"

"Crystal," she stated, her eyes unwavering from his and she offered no hint as to her discomfort and even fear.

Sawyer searched her eyes, intimidating. "Yer on your own here, Princess. Nobody trusts you. And nobody ever will. So you keep your distance and everything will be alright." He sat back then and straightened his shirt. "Sweet Dreams." He offered a sarcastic and dangerous grin before crawling out of her tent and walking away.

Juliet released the breath she held slowly and closed her eyes, bringing her hands up to cover her face. Maybe she wouldn't tell Jack. Not yet. She needed to figure out what the hell she was doing first.

*_End Flashback*_

Juliet brought the steaming mug of coffee to her lips, taking a long and luxurious sip as she watched Sawyer, pacing at the center of the commune. It had been many months since she saw that expression he wore directed at her. It was an expression he wore when he felt defensive, angry, uncertain, frustrated.

Her brow furrowed as Rosie crossed the commune, coming into view. The brunette smiled flirtatiously at Sawyer and he stalked to her house across the way. Sawyer, still defensive, agitated and even aggressive confronted her. The woman appeared unconcerned with the dangerous man, even continued to flirt, batting her eyes and smiling. The tension seeped from Sawyer's shoulders until the only sign of tension remained in his constantly flexing hand.

Sawyer turned his head away from her, eyes closed a moment. Rosie reached up to touch his shoulder then his jaw. He tensed and turned dangerous hard eyes to her. Stepping back, he snarled something undistinguishable and stalked away. Rosie crossed her arms over her chest, smirking at his retreating form.

"Juliet! Food's ready."

Juliet watched Sawyer a moment then her eyes settled on Rosie. Releasing a slow breath, she controlled any jealousy and anger and turned from the window. She'd deal with Rosie later.

* * *

Sawyer sat in the security room, staring at the various monitors without really seeing what was on them. He leaned forward on his elbows, resting against the table as he stared at the one monitor overlooking the northern fence line. Lost in thought, he picked at his lip then scratched the scruff growing on his upper lip. He'd been lazy that morning and opted against shaving.

Rosie was such a god damn bitch! She'd give him the Petula Clark album, if he slept with her. Ten months ago, he might have taken her up on that offer. But ten months ago, he was still an asshole and unattached and didn't give a damn about Petula Clark or record albums. Ten months ago, he was blissfully unaware of his future on a plane from Sydney to Los Angeles.

Ten months ago, he was a different man. He could not pin point the pivotal moment where he began to change. It probably began when he admitted his feelings for Kate. He wanted to impress her, to show her he wasn't a total douche bag. Of course it was never enough, having to compete with Saint Jack. But that didn't matter. He kept trying more and more until finally he sacrificed everything about himself for her. And he leapt from a moving helicopter into the ocean to return to Hell Island.

When he emerged from the water onto the shores, he felt refreshed, renewed and different. The weight of his past and demons lightened and eased. He even joked about it; the first words from his mouth to the sorrowful blonde on the beach were humorous, casual. Cliché as it sounded, he felt reborn.

So what did reborn Sawyer do when propositioned for sex by a whore for an album for his sorta girlfriend? Good question. He needed to think on that. Not that the concept of sex appalled him. On the contrary, he needed it and bad. Problem was, the wrong party was propositioning him. He wondered how much longer he could last before he started ripping Juliet's clothes off. He prayed he could resist the aching need to be with her and buried inside her. But it grew more difficult by the day.

How could he get that damn album from Rosie without jeopardizing the fragile relationship with Juliet?

"Hey, there."

Oblivious to the voice, Sawyer stared at the monitor and flicked a few switches, making the cameras move. Juliet continued into the room, carrying the plate she made up for him. Bacon, eggs, toast and home fries all left over from the meal she shared with Amy. The hour near nine in the evening, Juliet made up a second batch of everything for Sawyer before leaving Amy's house. Amy helped happily and even shooed her out the door to get the meal to him before it cooled.

Juliet left but only on the understanding she would stop back at Amy's before returning home to help her friend clean up the dishes. She continued into the room. "James?"

He startled when she came into view in the corner of his eyes and sat back, scowl in place. Dawning with realization, the scowl faded replaced by a tired smile. "Hey, Blondie. Mmm, smells good. What you got there?"

Juliet matched his soft smile and set the plate before him then pulled a fork from her back pocket and presented it to him. "Your dinner. Did you want coffee? I forgot to bring some but I could go make you some real quick."

"In a minute. This smells too damn good right now." He inhaled deeply and eyes closed.

She chuckled, sitting on a clear area of the console to watch him. "It's just bacon and eggs."

"Amazing." He reaffirmed and shoveled a big bite into his mouth.

Juliet glanced at the monitors. How could he see anything? The moonlight offered little illumination and the cameras seemed pointless in the darkness. She looked up at the ceiling and glared at the annoying flicker of a bulb near dead. "It's so musty down here. There's probably mold in the walls."

"Probably," he muttered around a full mouth.

"Not exactly the healthiest working environment."

Amused, he glanced to her. "I'll try to resist licking the walls or chewing on some asbestos. Thanks for the input, OSHA."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying. The room could use a bit more ventilation."

"Well, if yer my union rep, take it up with management. I'm sure Horace'll rip the place down to rebuild it to code."

She held his gaze, unable to keep the smile from her face. "Maybe I will." She looked to the monitors again. "How's your shift so far?"

"Sucks," he responded honestly as he continued to eat every morsel on the plate. "I kinda like the patrolling. In here is just lame. Nothing exciting happens. We need like a hostile invasion or something."

"Can't just live in peace, can you?" She teased. "You've been living like this longer than you've been roughing it on this island."

"Yeah, well, sometimes a man just hasta stretch his legs."

"Mmm, and you do that every night on the couch while I cook supper."

He finished the last of his plate then set it aside before running his tongue over his teeth. "Yeah well, I let you do what you do best."

"Cooking? That what I am to you?"

He grinned at her challenge and reached out to take her hand. "Course. Cookin' and Cleanin' and all that jazz. Yer real good at it." She jerked her hand away, expression hiding any true emotion. He laughed and reached for her again. "Come here."

"Come here?" She taunted and turned to him. Lifting her leg, she stepped over his legs, effectively straddling him as she sat on his thighs. "A real woman and all should know her place. Bakin' an' Breedin'." She mocked in Rosie's accent. "You need a real woman, Jim. Soft and supple. One who'll treat you right. Like a man!"

Sawyer threw his head back and laughed, resting his hands on her hips. "You heard that?"

"This morning? Yes, I heard that. She's not exactly quiet about her propositions, is she?"

"She throws me something new every day."

Juliet draped her arms around his neck as she watched him. "Does she tempt you?"

"Who? The town playground?"

She smirked at the nickname. "Town playground. The jungle gym might be more fun over there."

"Doubt it. Too slippery. And the bars are too wide apart."

"That so," Juliet teased and tightened her legs slightly, squeezing his thighs.

Sawyer hummed and slid his hands along her waist then down to her hips again. "That's right."

"And how do you know how far apart her bars her?"

He leaned back casually in the chair, a knowing grin on his face. "Cuz I know who was there last. Big Bob was preachin' it. And if he was there last? Then it'd be like goin' for a walk. And frankly, when the casing's too big for the meat? There's no fun."

Her face scrunched up in slight disgust. "God, that's a gross way of putting it."

"Truth, Darlin'." He stated. "Plus I think we fit pretty good like this, don't you?" He leaned closer, lips brushing hers. "Can't wait til I know for sure how good a fit."

She shivered at his words, muscles relaxing as she leaned into him. Her arms slid further around his neck and she tilted her head to return his kiss. "You seem sure of yourself." She teased and nipped his lower lip. "That you'll know."

"You can't resist me," he taunted with an amused smile. "And one a these days, we won't get interrupted."

She nodded slowly. "So you'd rather work harder for me than jump on Rosie?"

He scowled at the name. "Darlin' no offense to you, but I'd rather try my hands at one of those polar bear on the Hydra than that clap trap."

She chuckled gently, reaching up to smooth the frown lines from his brow. "I saw you talking to her before your shift. She had you so riled up I thought you were going to strangle her. And the last time I saw you like that was because you thought I'd kill Kate."

His expression stern, he nodded slowly, staring over her shoulder at one of the monitors. "It took everything in me to resist just wrappin' my hand around her throat. Hell, it would probably turn the bitch on."

"What did she do? Why would you even talk to her anyway?" Her fingers massaged his temples, thumbs pressed firmly as her fingers slid back through his hair.

His eyes closed as his head lulled. He hummed contently at her massage. "Long story. And if I told you, it'd ruin my surprise for you."

"Rosie has a surprise for me?"

He sighed at her incredulous tone and he opened his eyes. "Can ya trust me? Just trust me, Juliet."

She searched his eyes. "I trust you. But I'm sure you understand why I'm skeptical."

"I know. Just trust me, Blondie, please?"

She paused, more for effect than reflection. "Alright. I trust you. Her, on the other hand, I don't trust."

"Please, she won't get the upper hand with me." He affirmed and tugged her closer, settling her higher up on his thighs. "You know, if you keep visiting me like this, it might make my night shifts much much easier to get through."

"As thrilled as I'm sure you are for that, I don't think Horace will be too pleased if something happens and I'm here so you didn't catch it."

"Five more minutes." He lifted up slightly and nibbled at the tendons on her throat.

Her eyes fluttered at the contact and she resisted the urge to cave into his arms. "Five more minutes."

With a deep chuckle, he nipped at her then soothed the spot. "I should mark ya."

"What is this, high school?"

"You were the one who said it was, Darlin'. If I recall you said something about not knowin' who was cool or who to eat lunch with. We'll be the talk of the homeroom. Brainy nerdy girl and the bad boy who sleeps in the back of the class."

She chuckled and cupped his cheeks, easing him back. She tucked the long hair behind his ears and searched his expression. "So if you're getting something from Rosie, I guess that means I can't go intimidate her to leave you alone."

"Not yet, but I'll give ya the green light when I got what I need."

She sighed softly and kissed his mouth gently. "I should get you some coffee."

"Already? I like ya here."

"How will you stay up?"

Quirking a brow, he grinned, wolfishly. "Baby, I'll be up for a good few hours." He tugged her a little further up his legs towards his hips.

She held his eyes, matching his expression though masked any grin. "I meant awake, James. So get your mind back to sea level."

"I'd have you know, I was talking about being awake."

"Mmm hmm, and that's why the entire time I've been sitting here, you've been tugging me until I'm just over your hips." She squirmed slightly, teasing and bit back the smirk at his reaction. The muscles of his neck tensed and his eyes fluttered. She tilted her head. "Awake, right?"

"Yep. Totally awake right now."

She chuckled, sliding her fingers through his hair, raking the tangles away. She averted her eyes from his, focused on the strands of his dirty blond hair. "What are we doing, James?"

He tilted his head into her touch. "Flirtin'."

"I know but not just now. I mean, in general."

"Ah. Well, I'd say we're beatin' around a big damn bush, don't ya think? Probably been doin' it a while."

She nodded slowly, still unable to meet his eyes. Instead, she brushed at his shoulders. "What if Kate comes back?"

"So Kate comes back. So what?"

She looked to him at that, expecting and confused. He mimicked her expression, fingers dancing on her waist then along her thighs. He shook his head. "Baby, is she always gonna stand between us?"

She kissed him.

"You're tryin' to change the subject again." He murmured against her lips. "You always do that."

"You want me to stop?" She whispered, head tilted, lips parted.

He growled and kissed her soundly, deeply, tongue tangling with hers.

Breathless, she finally pushed back, cupping his cheeks as she panted softly on his lips. "I'll get you some coffee for the rest of the night. Do you have off tomorrow?"

He hummed and nodded slowly. "Mmm hmm," then kissed her again. "You?"

"Yep."

He grinned. "I'll plan a great day. All you gotta do is make some sandwiches."

She chuckled. "So again, we're back to me cookin'."

"That's right. Stick to what you're good at."

She playfully shoved his chest and stood, offering a lingering kiss as she eased out of his lap. He groaned in frustration when she left but didn't move to stop her. She raked the hair back from her eyes. "I'll bring you some coffee then leave you to your television."

"You gonna put a show on for me?"

"Maybe later," she teased and with a smirk, left the room.

The flush of a toilet then a running sink from the room across the hall stirred her from sleep and Juliet slowly opened her eyes. She licked her dried lips and stretched slightly, pinching her shoulders back and extending her legs. She sighed, relaxing into the bed again. The water stopped running and the door quietly opened. He obviously tried to be quiet though the clink of his belt on the floor then the plop of heavy jeans and a t-shirt sailing past the hamper to the wall gave her doubts.

He sighed heavily and sank into the bed, slipping under the covers. She turned towards him and shifted closer. Resting a hand on his chest, she pressed against his side and pillowed her head on his shoulder.

Sawyer grinned and slid his arm around her, holding her closer and his hand splayed on her back then over her hip. Nice and warm, he settled into the bed.

Juliet hummed softly, eyes falling closed. "So I assume you actually washed your hands this time and weren't just pretending in there."

A pregnant pause extended between them and his arms slackened. "Ah … shit." And he pushed her aside to sit up.

She laughed and peeked up at him, her gaze warm and exposed to him in the haze of sleep.

He glanced behind him and grinned at her then lay back down. Resuming their previous position, he tugged the sheets up over their bodies. "Ya shut the blinds yeah?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Good. I'm sleepin' in tomorrow."

"Mmm hmm."

Silence extended a few long minutes. "Jules?"

"Mmmm?"

"You regret givin' me more than two weeks?"

She hummed a response and shook her head. Her arm tightened around him, holding him possessively. Sawyer grinned at her answer and closed his eyes, submitting to absolute exhaustion.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And another chapter down. By all means shoot your reviews my way. I also put a poll up on my profile to let the users choose the style of ending for this story. I have so many ideas and can't decide which to use so I'm leaving it all up to you. So by all means, head on over and vote. After reviewing of course =D


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **Hydra

**Author: **Crimson Coin

**Rating: **T … not quite R but it's romance so things may get a little steamy

**Pairing: **Juliet/Sawyer

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lost or these characters. I just like to borrow them to have a little fun.

**Summary: **Dharma time story about how Juliet and Sawyer became a couple.

**Note:** This story is based on a suggestion from tntlostfan for a one shot. It's going to be multiple chapters because, well the ideas just started coming! So I hope I'm forgiven, tntlostfan. But I promise, you'll have your idea in the story.

* * *

Sawyer knocked on Amy's front door just after lunch hour. He squinted against the bright sun, shielding his eyes as he peered behind him back towards his house. Juliet carried a large cloth bag filled with sandwiches, beer, wine and fruit out onto the porch. Miles and Jin waited at the base of the stairs, Miles with a large blanket and Jin carrying two fishing poles and a small tackle box.

Sawyer grinned as his eyes raked Juliet's body, admiring her. She wore a brightly colored sundress; he'd call it a mini dress. That was the only redeeming part of the 1970's, the mini skirt. He focused on her exposed smooth legs and prayed to any god that would listen in thanks for that marvelous invention. He knew under that dress she wore a one-piece bathing suit and he couldn't wait to see it on her. She laid it out on the bed that morning; he saw it after breakfast. But she refused to give him a fashion show, instead kissing him softly as she shoved him out the bedroom so she could dress and he could shower.

The door to Amy's house opened and Sawyer turned to greet the woman he came to visit. "Hey, Amy."

Amy smiled brightly. "Hi, Jim. What's up?"

Sawyer stepped into the house. "Got another favor to ask. You still got that box cutter?"

Confused, she furrowed her brow. "Box cutter?" She closed the door behind him. "What do you need a box cutter for?"

He looked down at his jeans and tugged at the knees. "Gonna cut off my jeans. We're headin' down to the beach today and I ain't got a suit."

"Oh! You're all going swimming? You can use one of Paul's if you like."

"Nah, I don't wanna take that. Plus if I cut 'em off, I can wear 'em around when I'm off."

Amy giggled and nodded. "Alright." She walked into her kitchen and dug through one of the drawers. Pulling out the box cutter, she handed it to him." Her expression sobered. "I'm really sorry, Jim. I tried talking to Rosie again. There's no way I can get that album for you without actually throwing you into her bed."

He scowled and walked into the kitchen, resting the box cutter on the counter to dig through Amy's utility drawer. "God damn it." He pulled a pen out of the drawer and sat on the kitchen chair, drawing the line on his jeans where he would cut. He chose a length approximately two inches above the knee. "There's nothin' huh?"

Amy shook her head. "No. And if I tell her it's for you, it'll just make it worse. You know I can cut them for you with scissors, right? And it would be a lot easier than a box cutter."

"Really?"

"Yes. You men have to make everything so complicated." She placed the box cutter back in the utility drawer then pulled out a pair of scissors. "Come here, stand in front of me." She knelt down on the kitchen floor in front of James and frowned. "Not like that. Just stand natural. Don't be so uptight."

He chuckled. "Don't be uptight. You're the one on your knees." He grinned wickedly down at her and relaxed, taking a more natural stance.

She glanced up at him and matched his grin. "You wish, Cowboy. Me and Juliet? You just can't get enough of us."

"Damn straight." He watched her tug on the legs of his pants then used the pen to mark where she would cut. He nervously licked his lips. "Don't cut it off now. I'm kinda fond a him."

She waved the scissors then pointed to him. "You're a pretty brave man mouthin' off when I'm down here with somethin' to snip."

He mimicked the motion of zippering his mouth then put his hands on his hips in a cocky display of trust.

She laughed at him and shook her head before holding the back of his left thigh, balling her fist to tighten the fabric so she could draw a dotted line for her scissors to follow.

Neither saw the flicker of brown hair as Rosie turned and walked away from Amy's living room window, a smile on her face.

* * *

Sawyer tucked the football he swiped from Horace under his arm as he strode confidently towards the beach. It surprised him how comfortable the cut off jeans felt. At first he felt like a tool but then realized, everyone in the seventies looked like a tool. So if he didn't fit it, then that would be suspicious. Of course he drew the line at polyester, platforms and short shorts. Those three things would not happen while he breathed, or at least was sober.

He tossed the football into the air, easily catching it as he stepped onto the beach, peering one way than the next. About one hundred yards down the shoreline, Miles and Jin stood at the surf, barefoot with pants rolled up to the knees as they cast their fishing lines into the water. Juliet lay on a blanket stretched out on the sand close to the trees, taking advantage of the natural shade. He grinned, jogging down the beach to reach them quickly – correction, reach her quickly.

He slowed as he neared and set the football in the sand. "Can't work on yer tan in the shade there, Snow white."

She ignored him at first, comfortable on her back, head propped up on a pile of towels. She held a finger up to him, dismissive as she finished the paragraph of her book then closed it, holding her spot with her finger. "Now what were you saying?"

He sat on the blanket, feet hanging off. "I said yer all pastie here in the shade. Let's get some sun!"

"I'm not stopping you from getting any sun. By all means crawl out there and lay in the sand. Don't come cryin' to me though when the sand fleas bite you."

He tugged off his boots and set them beside the blanket then stuffed the socks into the toes. "I ain't complainin'. Plan on loungin' next to ya for a bit. So I guess that means I'm stuck in the shade." With a content sigh, he stretched out on his back and tucked his arms behind his head. "Ah." He wiggled his toes, flexing his feet. "Amy and Horace will be here in a bit. They were getting ready to eat some lunch then head on down."

"That'll be nice," Juliet said simply as she continued reading her book. "Did Amy cut your pants or did you?"

"She did," he responded with a chuckle. "I was going to but I guess she didn't want me hackin' my leg off with the hand axe."

"Mmm. She was washing the floor yesterday so I can imagine she didn't want that mess to clean up."

He opened one eye to look up at her. "Are you always such a wise ass?"

"Are you?"

He grinned. "Yes."

"Then I'm not letting you have all the fun," she teased with the barest hint of a smirk. Turning slightly she reached into the bag and pulled out a thick book, dropping it casually on Sawyer's stomach.

"Ooomf, hey Blondie, what's the big deal?" He picked up the book then laughed. "The Godfather? Never read it."

"Now you can. I saw it on Amy's shelf yesterday and swiped it. Gave her _Of Mice and Men_. Thought you'd appreciate that."

He nodded with a frown. "Thank God. I was getting ready to burn it."

"I know," she reached over and placed her hand on his chest, rubbing soothingly. "You look cute like that, you know. In cut off jeans."

"I always look cute, sweetheart."

Sighing, exasperated, she shook her head.

"What, I do."

"You keep telling yourself that."

He chuckled and his eyes roamed her body. "So when you takin' that dress off?"

"Tonight."

"Promise?" He propped himself up, resting on an elbow as he faced her. "Cuz I'm kinda curious what that suit looks like under there."

"There's really nothing to see." She shrugged casually though her eyes evasive.

A single brow lifted and he reached out, fingers teasing the hem of the skirt. "That so? I'd disagree."

She chuckled, shaking her head. "I'm not kidding. These suits are ridiculous. I feel pretty foolish."

"Oh yeah and I'm a blazing example of fashion in my cut offs."

She opened the book again, using a single hand to hold it open. "Not happening. You can wish."

"Aw, come on," he goaded and turned closer to her, sliding a teasing hand over her stomach to cup her left hip. "Just a peek?" His fingers clenched, the action tugging the short dress higher up her thigh.

With her left hand holding the book, he knew she couldn't stop him without putting the book down. She bit her lip a moment before switching hands, holding the book with her right as her left reached down to stop his hand. Eyes still on the book, she said nothing, just held his hand in place.

Smirking, he toyed with her fingers. "I'll take my shirt off."

"I think I've seen you more with your shirt off than with it on." She held the book aside a moment to meet his eyes. "Sorry, that won't get it." Then resumed reading.

"Hmm, I'll take off my pants."

She hesitated then lowered the book, meeting his gaze again but this time with her brow arched.

He sat up and unbuttoned his shirt, grinning at her. "That got yer attention." He shrugged out of the shirt, tossing it towards the bag with the sandwiches. It hit the top, and draped half in and half out. He reached for her dress again.

"You said pants." She challenged with that patented smirk.

"Get me a little worked up and I'll take 'em off."

She closed the book and lay it at her side. Sliding her hand over his abdomen and around his waist, she teased him. "Hmm, I think we have some love handles we didn't have before."

He laughed, eyes bright and he showed no sign of self consciousness despite her critique. "Yeah well, again, back to yer cookin', Blondie."

"My cooking? Oh of course, how foolish of me. Of course it's not your new sedentary lifestyle. Of course."

He ducked his head to her, husking in her ear. "You can always help me with some aerobics. Maybe some abs work."

She swallowed hard, eyes fluttering at his nearness. She could smell the sea and the spice of his deodorant. Despite his effect, she easily maintained control, at least of her voice. "I'm not the one gaining weight."

He pressed a soft kiss to her ear then lifted up slightly to look down at his waist. "Did I really gain weight?"

Amused at his vanity, she squeezed his waist. "Just a little. But, you spent so many months living on that beach as opposed to a house with constant food. So you thinned out. You look great though, James, really. Just lay off the beer a bit." And she patted his flat stomach. "Don't want that getting away from you."

A soft smile tugged at her lips as he sat back fully on his knees and twisted slightly to appraise his waist. He touched the flesh at his side. "Maybe it is a little." He frowned. "God damn it. I gotta get out on patrol more. Can ya gain weight in a week?"

"Yes, you can. Seriously, James, you maybe gained five pounds in the last month or so. Ten at most. It's not that much."

"You don't get it, Blondie, I got my looks goin' for me. It's what I got." He stated, brow etched in concern as he looked at his arms and chest.

"Hey," she sat up, concerned as she cupped his jaw in her hand. "Hey, that's not all you have. You're smart, funny, witty, loyal and pretty damn brave. Do you hear me?" She tilted his head up to force him to meet her eyes.

He met her eyes. "Yeah I hear ya."

Obviously, he didn't believe her. She could see the doubt easily. "James, if all you were was a hot hunk of meat, I wouldn't still be here. You're my best friend. I've never had someone in my life that I've had this much in common with. That I felt so natural with. Well, other than my sister."

A crack of a smile tugged at his lips. "Yer not callin' me one a the girls, are ya?"

She smiled brightly at him and stroked his cheek. "No. Not at all. You're still incredibly hot … even with the extra fifteen pounds."

He scowled. "You said ten."

She laughed and slipped a hand along his cheek then the back of his head. She tugged him playfully. "It's probably closer to thirteen."

His eyes narrowed as he grumbled. "Damn doctors." He followed her lead as she pulled him closer and as she lay back again, he hovered over her. His mood lightening at her coaxing, he smirked. "So … did ya do this with all yer girlfriends?"

"Just the ones I thought were hot."

He held her serious expression a few seconds before laughing. "You always out dead pan me!"

She grinned at that and slightly tugged on the back of his head. "I've had a lot of practice."

He leaned closer. "Well since I'm one of the girls, you think I'm hot and you're a lesbian, I think we're on the right track."

"James?"

"Mmm?"

"Shut up."

His eyes half closed, he smirked. "Yes, Ma'am." Slowly, he wrapped his lips around hers and he smiled in triumph at her soft hum. She always tasted so good, her lips soft and pursed to his.

She played with the hairs on the back of his neck, her free hand reaching up to cup his cheek, stroking the course stubble growth. "For a girlfriend, you should shave more."

"That mouth talks too much," he murmured against her lips.

She hummed. "You should see what else it can do."

He grinned. "Mine'll have ya buckin' for more."

She smiled. "It better." She sighed contently when his lips touched hers again.

Miles cast his line back into the water as he stood next to Jin. "So I dunno what's up with her? I mean what's not to like about me, right? I'm cute, funny. I think she's just not thinking straight."

Jin nodded in agreement. "Or she no like you."

"Yeah and she likes Phil? Please, nobody likes Phil."

Jin smiled and slowly shook his head. He never wanted to say much and luckily with Miles, he didn't have to since now the shorter man shot off on a tangent about Phil. Jin enjoyed listening, even half heartedly as he thought about his wife. She was now long gone and returned to the real world, likely thought he was dead. He wondered if she was safe and happy? Did she have the baby? Was it a little girl?

When Miles yelled back over his shoulder, Jin's thoughts return to the present and he twisted slightly to follow Miles' gaze. Sawyer lay beside Juliet, hovering over her. Jin smiled at the sight of the two embracing. Sawyer had changed so much since they crashed and Jin grew to trust the man that saved his life, even though he claimed he didn't care. It was good to see him happy again.

Miles rolled his eyes and yelled again. "Yoo Hoo! Excuse us! You know, we're standing here!"

Jin looked back out at the water, muscles relaxing in the warm sun as he fished. "Leave them alone. They are happy."

"Yeah well that doesn't mean I want to watch him try to suck her lips off. At least their clothes are still on." Miles retorted then looked back to the water. A mischievous smirk tugged at his lips and he handed Jin the fishing pole. "Hold this."

Jin took the offered pole and watched, confused, as the smaller man stepped down the beach. Miles crouched down and picked up a large floating blob of seaweed from the surf. With a wicked and playful grin, he turned up the beach and stalked towards Sawyer and Juliet. Jin's eyes widened, opening his mouth to object. Miles shot a dirty glance to his fishing buddy and Jin bit his lip to keep from laughing.

Standing about three feet from the couple, Miles brought the seaweed back and then tossed it, aiming at the Sawyer's head. The large, dripping wad of plant matter flew through the air then smacked into the back of his head, draping around his neck and shoulders. The two broke apart from their embrace, startled though neither made a noise.

Salt water dripped around Sawyer's neck and onto Juliet as they stared at each other a moment. She shoved at his chest to push him back then sat up.

Miles sighed in mock exasperation. "God, it's about time you two came up for air." He elaborately gestured to himself and Jin. "There are other people here you know!"

Sawyer reached up to grab the piece of seaweed and dropped it in the sand beside the blanket. He blinked once then once more, the muscles in his shoulders tensing. Water speckled the front of Juliet's dress, dampening the fabric. She repressed the rising chuckle at his expression and instead reached up to pick a piece of seaweed from his hair.

Miles slowly backed away, unwilling to turn his back on Sawyer. Sawyer clenched his teeth and shook his head. "That's it!" He shoved to his feet and turned on Miles. "Come here, ya little midget." Miles darted down the beach; Sawyer chased.

Juliet laughed at the spectacle, surprised how quickly Miles ran. He easily outraced Sawyer and kept a good ten yards ahead the entire race. Sawyer showed no signs of giving up, even though he slowed slightly after the initial sprint. Miles taunted, shouting something over his shoulder. Whatever the words, it spurred Sawyer and the tall blond man took off again with renewed vigor.

Miles eyes widened as he tried to run again but Sawyer caught up to him and tackled him into the surf.

"What the hell are they doing?"

Juliet turned towards the voice and smiled brightly up at Amy. "Miles tossed seaweed on the back of James' head while he kissed me. If you can imagine how he would react, that should explain the whole situation."

Amy giggled and flicked some stray seaweed off the blanket before kicking out of her sandals. "So they're killing each other?" She straightened her sun dress then sat beside her friend.

Juliet glanced to the left, watching Miles and Sawyer. "Yes. Seaweed tossing is obviously a war declaration."

Amy bit her lip to stop her fit of giggles and lay back on the blanket. Horace neared and smiled warmly. "Hello, Juliet. Beautiful day we have today, isn't it?"

"Yes, Horace, it is," Juliet agreed and lay back as well.

Horace put down the small picnic basket then picked up his football. In a pair of shorts and tie-dye t-shirt, he walked down the beach towards Sawyer and Miles. Sawyer grinned at the sight and stood victoriously over Miles, hands on his hips. Miles lunged up and shoved at Sawyer's abdomen, knocking the wind from him. Sawyer doubled over and Miles laughed, racing towards Horace, waving his hands for the ball. Horace chuckled and threw the football.

Amy shook her head. "Boys, so rough."

Juliet simply smirked and picked her book up again as Amy watched the three men tossing the football down the beach. Flicking open the page of the book, Juliet read in peace.

Amy lay back on the blanket, closing her eyes as she sighed in relaxed calm. "You're so lucky, Juliet. To have Jim."

"I know," Juliet stated casually and turned a page.

"No, you have no idea how lucky you are." Amy turned onto her side, head propped up in a hand to look at the tall blonde. "I mean I loved Paul so much but, gosh, I prayed he would have been half as thoughtful as Jim is."

Juliet glanced at her friend and concealed any smirk at the sight of Amy. The buxom brunette was nearly bursting with whatever secret she wanted to spill. Juliet tilted her head. "Paul seemed pretty thoughtful to me, taking you on a picnic, even though it ended tragically."

Amy smiled sadly, blushing. "Yes well, he had his moments but never did something just because, you know?"

Should she goad her? Amy obviously wanted to splurge whatever information she knew. Juliet closed her book. "Well, James doesn't exactly do that either." That should do it.

"Oh but he does!" Amy quickly offered, excited. She spoke softly, voice lowered as if sharing a secret. "I mean I was helping him try to do something for you but we couldn't get it done. I feel so bad but there's nothing we could do. See, I guess there's no harm in telling you now, but we were trying to get your favorite album but Rosie has the only copy and with the sub not coming back anytime soon, she's the only source. And she wouldn't give it to me unless I could get Jim to sleep with her."

Confused, Juliet tilted her head. "My favorite record?"

"Of course. Petula Clark right?"

"I never told him that."

Amy giggled. "See? That's why he's so thoughtful. But Rosie has it and we didn't want to tell her Jim was looking for it because then she wouldn't bend an inch. But still, ugh, that resentful little bitch, she just won't let it drop! Jim came to me a few days ago, hoping maybe I had it. But I didn't and did some poking around for him. If only it was anybody but Rosie! Hmmf."

Juliet turned her head to gaze towards Sawyer, watching him with curiosity and warming affection.

Amy tilted her head, examining Juliet's expression. She smiled brightly. "It's so nice to see you like this, Jules."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. You and Jim have been different lately. More relaxed and happier." Another giggle slipped from Amy's lips. "He must be doing something right between the sheets."

Juliet smiled softly, eyes still on Sawyer. "He's been doing a lot right, lately."

Sawyer laughed as he held the football over Miles' head, taunting the shorter man by waving the ball. His eyes bright, he rested his free hand on his hip as he teased Miles. Miles glared and shook his head, not jumping and certainly not giving in to Sawyer's taunting. Horace chuckled calmly and held his hands up to catch. Sawyer threw the ball.

Amy touched Juliet's arm. "Don't tell him I told you. He wanted so badly to surprise you but from the looks of it, Rosie isn't giving up that album. And Jim blew her off yesterday again and to her face. I can't imagine she's going to change her mind, but she may stop stalking him for a little while. Especially after the way you just ripped into those cans!"

Juliet chuckled and shook her head. "It's not like I'm going to aim the gun at her head."

"Doesn't matter." Amy shrugged casually then reached into the small picnic basket Horace dropped nearby.

Sawyer caught Juliet's eyes on him and offered a crooked smile and slight wave. The motion distracting, Miles pounced on the opportunity and smacked Sawyer hard on the stomach. Sawyer doubled over and Miles laughed, grabbing the football then raced back towards Jin. Muttering a few choice curses, Sawyer followed.

Juliet leaned back, offering an apologetic smile when Sawyer glared at her. He held her eyes. "I'll get you later, Blondie."

Amy giggled at that. "I'm sure you will, Jim. I'll be having dinner at Horace's tonight so scream all you like."

Juliet flushed and picked up her book.

* * *

**Note:** I know, I've finally updated! Sorry it's taken so long but I promise that I have not given up on this story. I will finish it. I hope you liked this newest chapter. Review me, I love it so. Thanks again for sticking with me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **Hydra

**Author: **Crimson Coin

**Rating: **T … not quite R but it's romance so things may get a little steamy

**Pairing: **Juliet/Sawyer

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lost or these characters. I just like to borrow them to have a little fun.

**Summary: **Dharma time story about how Juliet and Sawyer became a couple.

**Note:** This story is based on a suggestion from tntlostfan for a one shot. It's going to be multiple chapters because, well the ideas just started coming! So I hope I'm forgiven, tntlostfan. But I promise, you'll have your idea in the story.

* * *

Amy closed up the picnic basket then faced Juliet again. "Oh come on, don't read. Come for a swim with me."

"I don't know. I wasn't really planning on going for a swim."

Amy flashed an incredulous and scolding look towards Juliet. "You have got to be kidding me. You come down to the beach and don't plan on going in the water? Lighten up a bit!"

A single brow lifting, Juliet met Amy's eyes with challenge. Calm and controlled, she responded. "Amy, this is me lightened up."

Amy laughed and shoved at Juliet. "Oh shut up, you are not." She stood and untied the front of her sundress then pulled it off, revealing the swimsuit beneath. "I'm sure you look ten times better in yours than I do in mine and I'm not embarrassed. Plus they're all too busy down there with the football to notice you if that's what you're worried about. And anyway, Jim's seen you in less."

Not exactly a lie. Sawyer had seen her in a towel, which was certainly less than a swimsuit. Juliet closed her book, placing it in the bag. "But Jin is fishing for supper."

Amy sighed and rolled her eyes. "Then we move a little further down the beach. God, you're making things unnecessarily difficult. Stop being such a man! Now come on. I'm not swimming alone."

Glaring, Juliet stood and crossed her arms low at her hips to grip the hem of the pull over dress.

"And don't you look at me like that. It only works on Jim and people who don't know you." Amy stated then smiled warmly at Jin, waving to him before continuing about fifteen yards down the beach towards Sawyer, Miles and Horace. The men still a good fifty yards away, they paid her no mind. Horace's back to her, he planted his feet and threw the ball at Sawyer, who raced towards the surf to catch it while Miles attempted to defend.

Juliet pulled the dress over her head and dropped it on the blanket before stalking down the beach towards Amy.

Sawyer caught the pass with ease then held the football over Miles' head again. "Ya need a few more inches to play with the big boys there, Kung Pao."

"I got the inches where it counts, dickwad."

"Uh huh. Sure ya do." Sawyer laughed and flipped the football back to Horace. He looked up again for the pass and his eyes widened, jaw slackened as he stared passed the man and towards Juliet and Amy.

Miles paused too, brow lifted in surprise. "Damn." He whispered. "It's like watching that hot blonde chick from Caddyshack."

Sawyer's eyes raked her body in the flattering high hipped black swimsuit. "Son of a bitch," he muttered.

Miles tilted his head to look around Horace, who turned as well to see what had his friends so distracted. Miles hummed, curiously. "Has that even been made yet?"

Sawyer felt his mouth run dry. "Huh?"

"Caddyshack?"

"What about it?"

"Has it even been made yet?"

Sawyer took a step to the side to watch Juliet step over the surf and passed Amy before diving into the waves.

"Hello," Miles interrupted, dragging out the last vowel in an attempt to get the southerner's attention.

"What?"

"Have they made Caddyshack yet?"

Sawyer scowled and turned his head to look at Miles. "What, does it say IMDb across my god damn forehead?"

Miles threw his hands into the air. "I don't know. Yer usually a font of useless information."

"Bull, no I'm not."

"Of course you are. It's how you come up with all your fancy nicknames."

Sawyer smirked. "Jealous that I'm quicker up here?" He tapped his head.

"Quicker. Thicker maybe, not quicker. Callin' the Asian guy, Bruce Lee. Or Kimchi. Or the short guy, Midget. Real creative. Oh oh and the blonde woman, Blondie. Way to think outside the box, hick."

Sawyer tilted his head a moment and then laughed. "Yer still bent outta shape about the Kimchi thing, aren't you? I thought it was funny."

"Yeah you just crack yourself up." Miles jogged up the beach again, waving at Horace to pass the ball.

Jin crouched into the surf to pick up the rope he left dangling in the water. Three large fish hung from the rope, the fibers threaded through mouth and gills. Turning from the water, he draped the rope over his shoulder as he walked back to the beach blanket. Once at the jungle's edge, he lay the fish on a large flat rock. From the beach bag, he pulled a filet knife and a metal tool used to scale fish.

Sawyer walked down the beach towards Jin. "Dinner looks good."

Jin glanced up and nodded then pointed to the sand by the blanket with the filet knife. "We need uhm … hole for fire."

Looking around for a small shovel or spade, Sawyer finally picked up a flattened rock. About ten feet from the blanket he dropped to his knees and dug. He brushed the loose sand away and dug the hole about a foot deep with a two feet diameter.

Juliet and Amy emerged from the water, both women raking the hair back from their eyes as they walked up the beach. Amy giggled at Sawyer. "What you doing there, Jim? Building a castle?"

"Diggin' a hole to bury you, Trouble." He retorted without hesitation then shot a smirk over his shoulder at the two. His eyes lingered on Juliet for a second before he returned to his digging. "Fire pit. We're gonna cook up Jin-bo's fish for supper tonight. You and the boss stayin'? Catch yer own fish."

"Oh you're just so welcoming," Amy stated with flourish as she vigorously shook her head, splashing his back with water.

Juliet chuckled and walked to the beach bag and pulled out a towel, wrapping it around herself then tucking the corner to keep it up.

Sawyer resisted the urge to peek back over his shoulder and instead called out. "Hole's dug." He pushed to his feet. "Gonna get some wood and such."

"I'll help." Juliet offered.

Sawyer waved her off. "Psh, you sit yer ass down and chill. Let the men handle the fire."

Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest. He laughed at the display and closed the distance between them, leaning down to kiss her without hesitation. "Find some drift wood, Baby. I'll get kindling from the jungle."

"You know a kiss doesn't always make everything better."

He tilted his head. "Hmm, no it doesn't. But if I did more, it would be an X rated show, wouldn't it." He reached up to hook his finger into her towel and with a flick, the towel dropped.

A slow smirk tugged at the corner of her lips and she put her hands on her waist as she watched him. "Now my towel is all sandy."

"Well look at that," he teased. "Why don't you bend over and pick it up?"

She laughed and shoved at his chest. "Go get stuff for the fire." She crouched down to grab the towel and shook it out.

Sawyer leaned closer and whispered. "Love the sight a ya on yer knees."

"That so. Figured you liked me on my back at the motor pool better."

He growled softly at the image and shook his head. "You don't play fair."

"It's why I win," she shot back and with a teasing smile, turned from him to walk along the beach and collect any drift wood and dried seaweed.

Amy watched the entire confrontation though she only heard bits and pieces of it. She bit her lip to hold back her laugh. "You gonna make it through dinner, Jim, before ripping the suit off of her?"

"Course," He snapped back. "Not like I wanna share her with these two yahoos."

Brow furrowed, Jin looked up. "What is a yahoo?"

Amy giggled. "Apparently you, Jin."

"And Miles," Sawyer shot back over his shoulder as he walked barefoot into the jungle, careful with each step.

* * *

After supper, the sun setting, Miles and Jin sit at one side of the fire, lounged out on two towels as they played cards. Juliet lay on her back on the blanket, a book in her hand. Sawyer lay perpendicular to her, head pillowed on her stomach as he read as well. Her fingers slid absently through his hair, stroking and caressing in gentle comfort. The fire burned brightly at the center, Sawyer wiggled his toes and shifted his feet slightly away, too hot and too close to the flame.

Horace and Amy stayed for supper on the beach and now stood down the shoreline, walking slowly and speaking in private. Miles took two cards from the deck and glanced to his side. "Jim?"

"Mmm."

"Been thinking about the whole Hydra thing."

"Yeah?"

Miles nodded. "We should go. I think it could be fun."

Sawyer nodded, eyes fluttering at Juliet's petting. "Tell Horace yer game. I think some just left for the joint, so we'd be next on the list."

"I got a shift tomorrow morning. I'll tell him then." Miles glanced down the beach. "He looks more distracted than you at the moment."

"Mmm hmm."

Miles looked at Jin then back to Sawyer. "I was thinkin' we can trade roommates for a bit. My beds been cold and I like your living arrangements."

"Uh huh."

Juliet glanced at Sawyer at his response then to Miles, confused.

Miles smirked. "So that's ok with you then? I'll get my stuff and move in? You can move out?"

Enthralled in his book and Juliet's touch, he nodded. "Yeah, whatever you want, Miles, shut up."

Juliet chuckled and shook her head. "I don't think so."

Sawyer glanced up at her. "Think what?"

"That Miles will be moving in with me and you moving to Jin's." she said.

Sawyer shook his head. "Hell no. Ain't happenin'."

Miles sighed and shrugged. "Your loss, Juliet. I'm on to you though. You and me? We got chemistry."

Sawyer grinned. "Yeah, volatile. That ain't the good kinda chemistry, nugget."

Miles scoffed. "Oh yeah, and you two have the good chemistry." He motioned to Juliet and Sawyer with an outstretched hand. "I present to you the pinnacle example of healthy relationship pursuit."

Sawyer narrowed his eyes; Juliet ignored them, continuing to read though her hand abandoned his hair to instead rest on his chest. Jin smiled brightly and laid down his hand. "Ah hah! All hearts."

Miles threw down his hand. "God damn it!" Then grumbled and stood, brushing off his pants. "Well I'm up at Fuck me O'clock so later losers."

Jin gathered the cards and slipped them back into the case before putting them in his pocket. He stood and smiled warmly. "Good night, Sawyer. Juliet."

Juliet smiled at him. "Good night, Jin." And watched as he followed Miles back to the barracks.

Sawyer tilted his head slightly to look at Juliet. "Up at Fuck Me O'clock huh? What a coincidence. If that was the time, I'd certainly be up."

She laughed, flushing faintly and shook her head. "Dirty mind. You've gotten worse the last couple of weeks, you know."

"Eh," he shrugged casually. "Always was thinkin' it. Just wasn't sayin' it." He watched Jin and once they disappeared up the path, he pivoted on his hips until he lay beside her. "Damn I thought they'd never leave." He grinned at the words and without hesitation, leaned down to kiss her mouth.

She hummed softly, eyes falling closed at his kiss. She closed her book, setting it aside and reached up to cup his cheeks in her hands.

He smiled against her lips. "Been waitin' hours to do that."

"He's right, you know?"

"Hmmm?"

"Miles," she clarified and stroked Sawyer's stubble covered jaw. "About us."

He shook his head. "Nah, he ain't. We both had our reasons and our baggage and probably still do. So we were skirtin' the issue, ya know?"

"I don't want all this baggage. James, you wouldn't have recognized the woman I was almost four years ago when I came here." Her eyes grew distant as she looked through him. "Four years. My God, I've been here four years. Rachel probably thinks I'm dead."

"I don't think she does."

"Why wouldn't she? I mean after four years, you're a cold case. Police don't look for you anymore. You're just another file in a warehouse. Unsolved mysteries."

"She wouldn't cuz she's yer sister. And family don't give up. So until she sees a body? She's got hope that yer still alive somewhere." He stroked a hand down her side to her hip, warm and comforting. "And you are alive. Granted, not exactly where we should be, but alive. And Danny boy is off this rock and if anyone can find us a way to get back to where we belong, he can." He smiled softly, eyes searching hers. "And once we get back to our time? I'll get us off Jurassic Park. Don't you worry about that. I'll figure it out. We'll get you home to see your sister."

Her eyes softened as she focused on him again, a tear pricking in the corner of her eye. "Do you really think we'll get home?"

"Course I do. I gotta believe in that. I mean you wanna go home right? So if I wish we don't, then that's kinda counterproductive, no?"

She chuckled, watching him with an unmasked blazing affection. She flushed at his words, his attentions and looked away from his eyes slightly. "Not counterproductive. Just honest. Do you really want to go home?"

He sighed and eased slightly away from her so he could lay on his back at her side. He tucked his arms behind his head, pillowing as he looked up at the star covered night sky. "What's home? What I even got to go back to? A bastard daughter with one a my marks, a criminal record and a murder wrap, if they figured out it was me. Which they probably did, since you knew I did it and called me on it."

"I didn't know." She answered simply.

"What?" He frowned and glanced up at her. "But when Sayid and I had you cornered you just knew that."

"I knew about Sayid. I didn't know about you. I knew why you went to Australia; I knew what you were looking for. I took a shot in the dark that you actually did it. And from your reaction I knew you did."

"And what if I didn't."

"Then the response is, but you were there to."

Sawyer sighed and focused on the sky. "So it wasn't in yer super secret files. Don't mean there ain't a warrant out for me."

"It almost does." She answered softly. Her hand slowly slipped into his, fingers entwining. "I received your file about three weeks into your stay here. It actually wasn't given to me. Tom had your file. I was confused why he wouldn't give your file to me, he gave me others, but not yours."

He chuckled, squeezing her hand. "Didn't want ya head over heels for me, obviously."

"Oh of course. Ben didn't want me racing into the woods to pounce on you in your make shift tent. I'm sure that's exactly what he was doing."

"Maybe it was. You said yerself he was always jealous. And I'm hot shit."

She fell quiet at the words, deep in thought nearly a minute. "Now that I think about it, all the files he gave me to read were the women. Sun, Kate, Claire, Rose, Ana Lucia, Shannon. The first man's file he gave me was Jack. And that was when he knew Jack was a spinal surgeon." She sat up, expression worried, drawn and stressed. "My God, he was so possessive he wouldn't even give me files on other men."

He sat up as well, taking her hand again. "But ya read them eventually right? When did ya get them?"

"Yours when we captured you and the others before he sent me to infiltrate your camp." Her hold tightened on his hand as she stared out over the water.

"Hey," he tugged on her gently. "Think of it this way. He knew ya'd be attracted to my animal magnetism." He chuckled when he saw the hint of a smirk on her face.

"Even if I was, it wouldn't have mattered. You were in love with Kate then."

"I was," he agreed. "But she was never in love with me. So maybe things woulda been different. Ya know, like I said, if ya didn't tase me."

"I had to. And think about this. If I showed you any interest … James, you were more disposable to Ben. If he even thought that I might have found you even the slightest bit attractive, he would have killed you. The only reason he didn't kill Jack was because he needed him."

He reached up to cup her cheek, turning her to face him. "Ben ain't here now. Neither is Jack or Kate or Twitchy or any other lunatic tryin' to mess with our lives."

She held his eyes. "Is that why you're interested in me? Because she isn't here and I am?"

He met her gaze, unflinching. "I don't know. I don't know what woulda happened or woulda been or anythin' like that. I know that ain't what you wanna hear. Ya wanna hear that I ain't never really loved her and all that jazz but if I said that to ya, you'd know I was lyin'."

She smiled sadly and followed his coaxing when he pulled her into his lap. With a sigh, she slipped into his lap, straddling his thighs. She brushed the hair from his eyes, tucking it behind his ear. "I keep thinking that they'll come back, and this will all come crashing in around us."

"What will? Our lives here or you and me."

"Both."

"Well, I'll do everythin' I can to keep our lives here intact. And safe." He slid his hands along her waist then hips. "Look, I know what yer worried about. Yer worried that if by some stroke of luck that Kate and Jack and all them yokels manage to come back and actually to nineteen seventy whatever hell year it is, that my head is gonna turn her way and leave ya hangin'."

He leaned forward, tilting his head when she averted her eyes to force her to look at him. "That ain't gonna happen, Sweetheart. Ya know why? Cuz I had what, three months with her … and now how the hell long we been here? Eight months? With you. Why the hell would I throw away eight months a my life with you … for her?"

Her eyes closed when he cupped her cheek and she leaned into the warmth of his palm. "Because you love her."

"Loved her," he interrupted her. "Past tense, Darlin'. And she never loved me and I ain't really one to hang around where I ain't wanted."

"Does it just go away? Love?"

"You never been in love before?"

She chuckled. "I don't know. Maybe somewhat."

"You were married though, didn't ya love him?"

She searched his eyes then sighed and distracted herself by tucking his hair behind his ear again. "It's complicated."

"Well, I can tell ya first hand. You can fall in love with more than one person in a life and love more than one person and all that jazz and sometimes even at the same time. So just because I loved Kate all them months ago, don't mean that I still do or that I'd choose her over you now. Got me?" At her sad smile, he tugged her closer and hugged her. "You ever been first before? To a guy? Well except Ben cuz that don't count."

She clung to him, hugging tightly.

He felt the slightest shake of her head and he cursed whatever bastard she married who obviously didn't appreciate what he had. "What about in Othertown? Meet a guy there?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't first there either." She eased back from him. "And Ben had him killed the first moment he could."

"Ben ain't gonna kill me. So ya don't got that excuse. Look …" He tugged her closer again, arms around her waist to keep her molded to him. "Feel that?"

She laughed. "How could I not?"

He grinned and pressed his lips to hers. "You got no idea how long I been livin' with this predicament."

She draped her arms casually around his neck, expression calm despite the tension in her body. "We're having sex tonight, aren't we?"

"God, I hope so," he growled, grin still in place.

Her cheeks tinged with a slight blush and she smiled, looking at the fire. "It's been some time for me. I can't make any promises."

"Yeah, well I ain't had sex since before we got stuck here so I can't promise it'll last more than about 5 minutes. At least the first time."

She chuckled, stroking teasing fingers down his jaw and over his chest. "Let's go home." She glanced up at him, coy, flirtatious and the corner of her lip quirked with her smirk.

He moaned at the suggestion and captured her lips, mumbling. "If I can make it that far." He deepened the kiss, holding her close.

She wound her arms around his neck through the embrace, her heart racing, nerves jumping at the promised pleasures to come. Her tongue tangled with his and she shivered as his hands roamed her back. From the side, she heard a frantic voice calling for Horace. She ignored it at first until it came closer. Behind her, Horace rushed up the beach.

Sawyer broke the kiss at the interruption and pressed his forehead to hers, nuzzling her. He overheard the message for Horace with ease, the gasping communications operator recounting with rushed breath.

"Horace," the man panted. "We … we lost communication with … with The Flame."

Sawyer grumbled and Juliet smirked. He slowly shook his head. "We're always getting interrupted."

"Horace didn't ask you to …"

"Jim!" Horace called. "Could you please meet me back at the security office? I'm sorry Juliet, we have an emergency.

"You were sayin' Blondie?" He whispered then turned to Horace. "See ya in five, boss." His response laced with frustration.

"It could be a real emergency, James." She soothed him. "The hostiles. Just be careful, ok?"

"Gonna wait up for me?"

She smirked teasingly. "Maybe. I don't know the moment kinda passed don't you think?"

He laughed and shook his head. "No, I don't think."

She eased out of his lap then helped him stand. He brushed off his pants and reached for the blanket. Touching his hand, she lifted onto her toes to kiss his mouth slowly again. "I'll handle this. You go. The sooner you're gone, the faster you're back."

"Mmm, I love the way you think." He kissed her once more than picked up his shirt. Shrugging his arms through the sleeves, he left it unbuttoned as he searched the sand for his boots. Picking them up with one hand, he followed Horace up the darkened path towards the barracks.

* * *

**Note:** I hope you liked this second part of the beach scene. I loved writing it, it was fun. I've been working on Shattered a lot lately, but I promise, this story isn't abandoned. In fact, I'll write the next chapter soon. Reviews, of course, always help. Keep reading, thank you so much for the hits and the reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **Hydra

**Author: **Crimson Coin

**Rating: **T … not quite R but it's romance so things may get a little steamy

**Pairing: **Juliet/Sawyer

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lost or these characters. I just like to borrow them to have a little fun.

**Summary: **Dharma time story about how Juliet and Sawyer became a couple.

**Note:** This story is based on a suggestion from tntlostfan for a one shot. It's going to be multiple chapters because, well the ideas just started coming! So I hope I'm forgiven, tntlostfan. But I promise, you'll have your idea in the story.

* * *

Sawyer sat behind the driver's seat of the van as he drove Horace to 'The Flame' station. He turned the headlights to the highest brightness as he sped along the bumpy and uneven road. His right hand tapped quickly and rhythmically on the wheel. Stamping on the clutch, he switched the gears.

Horace glanced beside him, observing. "Are you alright, Jim? You've been unusually frustrated and stressed lately."

"Just peachy, boss."

"Are you sure? If something is wrong, you can tell me. Are things alright at home?"

Sawyer shifted gears again, roughly. The van lurched in protest but continued on. "Could be better."

Horace glanced out the window at the racing scenery. "You're going a bit fast on this road in the dark, Jim. Be careful."

"I just wanna get to 'The Flame' so we can get back as soon as damn possible."

"We may not be returning tonight depending on the emergency. There may be hostiles."

Sawyer eyed the man at his side. "There better be. Because if someone isn't dead, dying or shot I'm gonna be pretty pissed."

Horace slowly shook his head. "You know, I would hope you truly don't mean that. We don't want to see anyone hurt."

Sawyer pressed on the break just outside the station and draped his arms over the wheel. He turned slightly to face Horace. "I was about to get laid. And God help whoever is in there, if this is somethin' stupid."

"I'm sure it's not." Horace handed a pistol to Sawyer then grabbed the rifle from the backseat of the van. "Be careful, Jim."

Sawyer glanced to his pistol then to Horace. "So you're going first."

"No, why would you think that?"

"Cuz ya took the big gun, H." Sawyer snatched the rifle then handed Horace the pistol. Opening the driver side door, he glanced outside, eyes searching the area surrounding the station.

Eyes narrowed, he held the gun, ready, the butt pressed into his shoulder, though he kept the barrel pointed to the ground. He neared the station and quickly pushed his back into the side of the building, peering around the edge at the front entrance. Quiet.

Horace stood beside him, a look of uncertainty on his face. "What is it?"

"Too quiet." Sawyer answered and cocked his rifle, readying the bullet in the chamber. He raised the rifle and pointed it around the corner of the building, aiming carefully as he slowly crept to the door of the station.

The door ajar, Sawyer hesitated, peering through the crack. Men's voice echoed inside, joking, jesting and laughing. Clenching his teeth, he shoved through the front door. The wood door flew open, cracking at the jarring impact.

Three men sitting on the couch jumped, one knocking over a can of Dharma beer. The liquid sloshed out onto the coffee table then dribbled onto the floor. Horace stepped inside behind Sawyer and looked around in confusion. "What's going on here?"

Sawyer ignored them and walked from the common room and through a door to the communications panels. Eyes scanning quickly, he spotted the radio at the far end corner of the room beside the panel. The back broken, he picked up the largest piece and then the battery and back of the radio. Turning on his heels he walked back into the common room, the radio and parts in hand.

Wordlessly, he dropped the radio on the table in the spilt beer then glared at the three slightly inebriated men on the couch. He bit back the sarcastic remarks on his tongue. One of the men leaned forward. "Aw, man. What'd ya do that for? Now we gotta fix it."

Sawyer leaned down slightly, eyes threatening. "Ya needed to fix it anyway when it fell off the panel. What the hell kinda communications hub loses communication?" He turned to the door.

Horace acknowledged the radio then turned to face Sawyer. "Thank you, Jim, for coming to make sure everything was alright."

Sawyer grunted. "I'm taking the van back. And H, you should take theirs. Make the asses walk back in the morning." He didn't wait for a response, storming out of the station and towards the van.

* * *

Juliet sat on the sofa in the living room of their house. She curled into the side of the couch, arm resting on the edge, her hand propping up her head. Her hair slightly damp from the shower two hours prior, she reached up with a free hand to rake the tangles from the edges. She read intensely, nearly halfway through the book she began earlier that afternoon. She glanced to the clock hanging in the kitchen.

Sawyer had been gone for nearly three hours. The drive to the Flame station was not necessarily long, however in the dark and wary, she expected the journey to last longer. Clearing her mind of any worry, she looked down at the book again to read.

Near the end of the chapter, footsteps on the front porch distracted her and she glanced up at the door as it opened. Sawyer stormed inside, a look of agitation on his face. He closed the door and met her gaze.

Juliet smirked. "That good, huh? So I take it there are no hostiles?"

"No," he snarled and crouched to untie his boots. "Just three fuck heads being dumb asses."

"That so." She chuckled and slowly closed the book. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Didn't stay to find out. The radio was broken. Looks like it fell off the panel or something and the asses were too busy goofin' off to notice."

"So nobody's hurt?"

"Nope."

"Dead?"

"Nope."

She tilted her head and shifted slightly in her seat. "So there is nothing else to worry about tonight."

He held her eyes and every muscle in his body tightened, clenched in a surge of desire. "Nothing else." He husked and stood, flicking the lock on the front door.

She swallowed hard and after a long tense moment, leapt to her feet and smirked, racing up the stairs. His eyes brightened and he grinned, following her and taking the stairs two at a time. "No more interruptions, Baby." He fiddled with the buttons of his shirt.

Inside the bedroom, Juliet drew the blinds closed and then the curtains, ensuring the room remained dark. He stalked towards her, grabbing her waist and twisting her roughly. His lips crushed to hers.

She hummed in response, eyes falling closed as her arms wound around his neck, fingers lacing through his hair. His hands roamed her back, clinging to her and dragging her flush against him. She moaned softly and shoved the shirt from his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. His fingers gripped the hem of her shirt and he broke the kiss to pull it over her head.

Her hands cupped his cheeks once freed and she pulled him close again, lips molding to his. He growled his approval and backed her towards the bed. The back of her knees hit the bed and she sat roughly then moved back on the mattress. She panted, swallowing hard to control the blazing emotions and desires pulsing through her body.

He tugged viciously at his belt to loosen it. "Baby, this ain't gonna last long."

"I know," she reached for him, hand sliding along his waist.

He growled in response, crawling onto the bed, hovering over her as he kissed her soundly. She fiddled with his belt and ripped it loose from the loops before dropping it to the floor. His hands matched her eagerness. "I …. I ain't got nothin'. No …" he muttered a curse as her hand pressed against the front of his jeans. "I …"

"I'm on the pill."

"What?"

"I'm on the pill. James, please." She implored him, hands begging, body trembling.

He kissed her soundly, tongue demanding entrance; she matched his passion, his hunger. Knee bent, she planted the heel of one foot into the mattress, guiding him closer to her. He happily obliged, stretching out atop her. Breathless, he broke the kiss and with hazy eyes glanced to the bed stand. He reached out, gripping the cord for the phone and in one forceful tug pulled it from the wall. The plastic plug snapped, breaking.

"Fuck it," He muttered then dropped the cord.

Juliet lifted up slightly and kissed him when his head turned back to her. She smirked into the kiss. "You broke our phone."

"Don't care," he moaned and ducked his head into her throat, lavishing attention to the taut tendons of her neck.

Her eyes fluttered, back arched, and her hand rested on the back of his head as her body pressed into him. "Good."

Expent, Sawyer lay atop her, slicked with sweat and panting, head buried in her throat. His heart rate slowed, his breath calmed and he kissed her neck, licking at the salty sweat from her exertion. His tongue swirled as he nibbled a trail to her ear. "I think," he murmured. "That was the best ten minutes of my life."

Juliet chuckled, stroking his back with soft fingers. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, what you don't agree?"

"It was alright."

He lifted up and glanced down at her, smirking at her sarcastically stoic expression. "Yeah well I say different from how ya trembled about two minutes ago."

Smirking, Juliet tickled a hand up his back to his neck. "I don't think I've ever felt anything like that before."

He matched her smirk. "That's more like it." Leaning down, he kissed her softly, slowly as he eased off of her and stretched out beside her.

She released a slow and steady sigh as she stretched her limbs on the bed, perfectly relaxed and utterly satiated. She glanced towards him as he stretched out atop the sheets with a satisfied grin on his face. Self conscious, she shifted on the bed to reach for the sheet.

He watched her trying to tug the sheet down but he refused to move. "Cold?"

"No, I just don't want to lay here all … exposed."

"Mmm," he nodded slowly and remained in place, the maddening smirk still visible as she tried to tug the sheets from under him. Relenting with a chuckle, he lifted to let her pull the sheets down. He reached over, helping her cover herself with the sheets. "You're on the pill?"

She turned onto her side to face him, head resting comfortably on the plush pillow, her hair fanned out. "Yes. I went two months ago to the doctor to get them. They only had two packages. He said women here don't take them. He sent away on the sub for more to come for me. But I'm the only one right now."

He searched her eyes and though he knew the answer, he posed the question anyway for his own assurances. "Why did you want to go on the pill?"

A single brow arched. "Isn't it obvious?"

He smirked. "Humor me."

She looked past him, over his shoulder at the faded paint on the wall. "I've been thinking about you and this a lot and I figured this is what was going to happen." She motioned to him and then herself with a single hand. "James, women die on this island. I wasn't going to risk getting pregnant here." She smiled sadly. "Things may have been horrible and hopeless but I don't want to die."

"Horrible and hopeless huh? Ya feel that way now?" His eyes narrowed slightly, voice laced with curiosity and masking any uncertainty,

She sighed. "That's not what I mean. I mean before, when I was here. Ben wouldn't let any of the women take birth control. He didn't allow condoms either. Oh, Condoms – by the way – are not here either. Apparently the Dharma Initiative have a Dharma brand everything except condoms. Anyway, Ben wanted the women to get pregnant so that I could find out what was wrong and why they were dying. Instead of just giving them pills so they didn't get pregnant and didn't have to die, he wanted them to get pregnant, knowing they probably would not live past the second trimester. So I made a pill for myself and gave it to some other women that trusted me. But we couldn't tell Ben; he could never find out."

She trailed off a moment and sat up, bringing the sheet with her and holding it in front of her chest. She sat cross legged, staring at him, eyes haunted. "No. He played with their lives and I couldn't save them." She covered her mouth with her hand, pulling on her lips a moment before continuing. "I played god, James. Before I came here, I impregnated a male mouse. I gave my sister a baby. I created life where no life would grow. And they recruited me to come here because I … played God. And I accepted that challenge. I accepted their offer and I came here with … rosy glasses. I guess this is my punishment for that arrogance." She motioned around the room with her hand. "This island where I couldn't play God anymore. I couldn't save them; I couldn't save anyone. Hell, I couldn't even save myself."

She averted her eyes from him again, staring towards the curtain covered window. "Horrible and hopeless? Yes. Yes it was."

Sawyer remained silent a long moment in reflection to her words before finally speaking. "You saved Sun."

Quietly, Juliet met his eyes.

He nodded. "You did. You saved Sun. You found out she was pregnant. You gave her the best news of her life. And you got her off this island. You did. Because you took charge and put her on that first boat to the freighter."

She shook her head. "All the good that did. You said yourself they could be dead."

"Or maybe they're not. Maybe they got off that freighter in time and maybe they were rescued. Maybe they're out there somewhere," he pointed towards the window. "In the real world in their real time and maybe Sun had that baby. That wasn't playing God, Darlin', that was bein' selfless and good and a fuckin' fine doctor." He tilted his head. "Yeah, maybe yer methods weren't exactly kosher. But you did what was best for yer patients. Every … damn … time. Ya ain't God, sweetheart. But that don't mean ya ain't a brilliant and pretty damn amazin' human being." He slowly smirked. "And damn hot too. Don't forget that."

Glassy eyed, she slowly smiled and choked back a laugh.

He reached out to her, calloused fingers slowly brushing her exposed knee peeking out from under the sheet. "And ya ain't gonna die, ok? If ya get pregnant, we just leave the damn island when we gotta leave and then come back, diapers and slobber in toe."

Matching his smile, her one hand secured the sheet at her chest as the other reached down to entwine her fingers with his. "We'd come back to the island after getting off?"

"There's no other way to get back to our time. We gotta. I promised to get ya home. I'm gonna do that."

"Don't go making promises you can't keep."

He chuckled. "I ain't in that habit. But ya said that yer scared to die. So don't be scared. I'm not gonna let that happen, you hear me?"

"James …"

"No, listen," He sat up and reached out to cup her cheek. "I'm not leavin' ya behind. I ain't Jack, ok? You and me. We're in this, alright? And we're gonna get out of this and get home and yer not gonna die, ok? I promise you, I won't let you."

"And what if something separates us and I get stuck here or …"

"That's not gonna happen," he interrupted her. "It's not, cuz we're not getting separated. Live together, die alone, Baby. So we're gonna live together and I sure as hell ain't gonna let you die alone. We'll see this to the end, you got me? No matter what happens."

She searched his eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "I never thought you could be so sentimental, Mr. LaFleur."

"Don't go tellin' anybody," he snarled though his eyes flickered with playful amusement. "I got myself a reputation here."

"I won't," her expression softened and she leaned forward, her lips pursing softly to his. "But don't promise me that I won't die. Remember what Daniel said? Whatever happened, happened. Charlotte died. I could too."

"Don't you say that." He husked and narrowed his eyes. "I'm not gonna let you die. You ain't leavin' me alone on this god damn rock, you hear me?"

"You wouldn't be alone. Miles is here and Jin and if Kate comes back …"

He growled, frustrated and reached for her, quickly dragging her over his body and laying her on her back on the mattress. He hovered over her. "Layin' naked on this bed right now with you and talkin' about Kate is not my idea of pillow talk."

She tensed slightly at his actions but tried to calm when she lay on her back. With two controlled breaths, she relaxed though her fingers clenched his shoulders.

"Let go of her," he demanded, eyes intense on hers. "Cuz she hasn't been in this bed with me the last few weeks. And she sure as hell wasn't in it just before and she ain't now. Stop holdin' her between us or how the hell you expect this to work."

"I can't help it," she admitted and shook her head slowly, staring over his shoulder, unable to meet his eyes. "I remember the way you looked at me when I threatened her. The first time when I held the gun to her head and then the way you'd watch me whenever I was near and she was around. And then on the beach, when I joined your camp." Hesitantly, she stroked the side of his jaw. "You almost have that look now, so angry and tense."

He sighed, willing the tension to flow from his muscles. His shoulders slumped slightly and he closed his eyes, ducking his head; his hair fell into his face.

She brushed his hair back then cupped his cheek to lift his face. She met his eyes this time. "How can I ever forget that intensity you had with her? You would have killed anyone who threatened her, no matter how minute."

"I wouldn't a killed you."

"You say that now, but think James. Think, as I held that gun to her head. If you could have turned that gun you held on me and pulled the trigger before I did, you would have. Without hesitation."

"No."

"Yes," she nodded calmly. "You would have. I think, it's that devotion that attracts me to you." She stroked his stubble covered jaw.

"So it turns you on that I woulda shot ya? Weird, girl. Just weird."

She chuckled softly and slid her fingers through his hair. "It turns me on that you can love so passionately."

"Well, I can do a lot of things passionately."

"I know," she tugged on the back of his neck and her eyes closed when he kissed her.

His lips traveled from her mouth and along her jaw to her ear. "Well, I'm with you now. So that devotion that gets your juices goin'? It's all headed your way." He flicked his tongue at her earlobe then lifted up. "Now I had my fifteen minutes to recharge and am ready for round two. So shut up, woman, and stop thinkin' for a change. You think too damn much."

She shivered at his teasing then smirked, searching his eyes. "Then stop me from thinking, LaFleur, if you think you can."

He ducked his head slightly, smirk in place. "I know I can, Darlin'." He captured her lips.

* * *

**Note:** So here's the first bit of heat voted on by all you awesome people. I will add some more heat to this story but it will not reach an M rating. Hope you liked the chapter and we still have more to come. Review me! I love it so.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **Hydra

**Author: **Crimson Coin

**Rating: **T … not quite R but it's romance so things may get a little steamy

**Pairing: **Juliet/Sawyer

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lost or these characters. I just like to borrow them to have a little fun.

**Summary: **Dharma time story about how Juliet and Sawyer became a couple.

**Note:** This story is based on a suggestion from tntlostfan for a one shot. It's going to be multiple chapters because, well the ideas just started coming! So I hope I'm forgiven, tntlostfan. But I promise, you'll have your idea in the story.

* * *

*_Flashback*_

Juliet leaned to the side in her chair, peering towards the door at the back of the room. She saw little except for a brief flicker of brown hair. She knew the owner instantly; the only individual not present in the room, Alex. And someone beside her. Who was that? Jack? How did Jack get here?

The door closed before she saw anything else. Isabelle turned from the door, an envelope in her hand. Juliet squared her shoulders, head high as she met the eyes of the older woman, the matriarch of her people. Matriarch, sheriff, punisher, executioner.

The moment she pulled the trigger on Danny Pickett, Juliet was aware of the consequences of her actions. Death. Isabelle would have her executed for her treachery, her traitorous act. At the time, the consequences eluded her. She thought of only one thing – getting home. Ben promised her the opportunity to earn a trip home, home to Rachel and to normalcy. That single thought monopolized her thought, her action, her very instinct.

She knew without a doubt when she saw Danny pull a gun that he would fire. Danny had taunted and tormented Sawyer for days, bent on revenge and relishing in the pain he could bring to his captive. She knew that should she hesitate, Danny would shoot and Sawyer would die. If Sawyer died, Jack would not finish the surgery and Ben could die.

In hindsight, why did she shoot Danny? If the outcome brought Ben's death, Richard would surely have let her leave the island. Without Ben, she could have gone home. Why did she fire? She had no attachment to Sawyer or Kate. She did, however, have an attachment to Jack. And if Jack let Ben die, they'd execute Jack. Despite the high cost, she would have gotten home, maybe. Her hands coated in their blood; she may have had her freedom, but she would be haunted by their deaths.

So she fired and shot Danny dead. Now, she faced the consequences. Sawyer and Kate escaped; Ben lived. Jack would go home, as promised. She would be executed. Such was her luck. Isabelle approached her with a calm and steady swagger, envelope outstretched. "It seems your sentence has been settled."

Juliet watched silently, eyes on the envelope then Isabelle and then Tom, who stood behind her.

Tom gazed intently at the wall over Juliet's shoulder. At Isabelle's announcement, curious whispers spread through the gathered witnesses. Isabelle lifted a hand, silencing the chatter. "You are spared execution, Juliet. But you will forever bear the mark of a traitor." She turned, arms outstretched as she addressed the crowd. "We will now go outside for the branding." Without a second look behind, she led the way out of the small meeting room and towards the earthen ring.

Tom lingered behind, glancing over his shoulder at the retreating Isabelle and crowd before turning his head quickly to look at Juliet. Releasing a slow and steady breath, he reached up and raked a hand through his hair. "Why'd you do it, Julie?"

Juliet averted her eyes and shrugged, the motion inhibited by the rope tying her wrists to the arms of the chair. "I don't know. I just … it was all so fast."

Tom stepped closer, leaning down slightly as he hissed between clenched teeth. "Do you have any idea what all this means? It might be worse than death. By branding you … it means you're not protected anymore."

The color fled from her face but she fought the fear, keeping her expression emotionless.

"Don't you get it?" Tom pushed. "The smoke … the island. I don't know what's gonna happen. Cuz I've never seen this done before. I just know what I've heard and … god damn it, Julie." He stomped a single foot up onto the platform on which she sat as he leaned over to untie her hands. His expression a cross between agitation and fear, he freed her hands and tugged her to her feet.

Juliet stumbled with the force but did not complain nor object. She swallowed the lump rising in her throat as Tom tied her hands together in front of her. Silently, she followed him out the door and to the earthen ring. People stood around the circle as Isabelle stoked the fire in the brazier at the center of the ring. The fire recently set, the wood fizzled and cracked, popping as pockets of water within the wood exploded in the sudden heat.

Her eyes settled on the fire a moment, the orange flames dancing as they engulfed the timber. Tom tugged her up two stairs to a large wooden pole. He threaded the excess string from her bindings through an old weathered metal ring attached to the pillar at eye level. He pulled on the rope then tied it near the base, keeping her hands slightly elevated, though she could still stand on her feet by her own strength. She stepped closer to the pillar, staring at the lines and grains of the carved wood. Her shirt lifted slightly from her position, her back exposed to the gathered. The fire sizzled and crackled.

The crowd stood in relative silence, the haunting burn of fire broken by the call of sea birds and the random whispers of children. As the minutes passed, her arms ached. The few sounds flooded her mind, the most prominent of the fire burning and it's tending.

Isabelle stoked and turned the fire for twenty minutes until the wood at the bottom burned to hot coals. She picked up the branding iron and submerged one end into the hot coals, turning it under the heat. Tom picked up a cylindrical piece of wood from the pile beside the brazier measuring approximately one inch in diameter. He fisted the wood. Staring intensely, he quickly dug his fingernails into the dried bark, peeling away the rough outer coating to expose the smooth flesh beneath.

Isabelle pulled out the branding iron and inspected the branded end with great scrutiny before walking towards Juliet.

"Wait," Tom interrupted and held up the wood. "Please, Isabelle."

She eyed him critically a long moment before offering the slightest nod of her head. She turned back to the fire to plunge the brand back into the coals. Tom raced up the two steps to Juliet and rested a hand on the space between her shoulders.

He tilted his head slightly to focus on her and presented the wooden bit. "Bite down." At her hesitation and stubborn gaze, he sighed. "Don't be too proud for this, Julie. Trust me."

The slightest fear and uncertainty flickered in her eyes before she swallowed and tempered the emotions. She opened her mouth and bit down on the wooden cylinder. Tom smiled apologetically and turned his eyes from her. He stayed close, right at her side as he lifted her shirt to her waistline. He turned his head away then and towards the jungle, eyes closed.

Again, Isabelle pulled the brand from the fire and inspected the reddened iron. Satisfied with its condition she walked to the stairs edge. Extending the branded iron out, she paused, the brand a mere few inches from Juliet's back. "Brace yourself, child."

Juliet trembled, the fine hairs on her back already singed from the heat, her skin crawled and sweat. She clenched her muscles, tugging on the restraints of her hands. Closing her eyes she bit firmly on the wood. The iron pressed into the small of her back. Her muscles tightened and she threw her head back, arching at the pain. Pure unadulterated heat seared her skin and the stench of burnt flesh flooded her senses. Her skin sizzled and hissed, cooking under the intensity of the branding iron. The wooden bit cracked from her bite power.

She refused to make a sound, her labored breathing the only sign of her struggle and her torture. Her legs quivered and she locked her knees, forcing herself to remain erect. She tugged on her restraints again in a futile attempt to move away from the brand. Back afire and skin charred, her body quivered as the muscles fought the pain and raced on adrenaline. The brand removed then but her body still clenched, the skin continuing to cook. Her knees buckled and she collapsed, hanging from her wrists as blissful unconsciousness brought her only relief.

*_End Flashback*_

Juliet slowly opened her eyes. She sat at the edge of the earthen ring, knees tucked close to her chest, arms wrapped around her shins. Resting her chin on her knees, she watched two scientists tie a boar to the pillar post at the far edge. One man threaded the rope through a metallic ring at the pillar, a familiar ring though it was no longer weathered or slightly rusted.

The boar struggled slightly as its movements were slowly restricted; a second scientist stirred the blazing fire then pulled the branding iron from the coals. She tensed when they branded the beast.

"Well now, I know we ain't got TV, but you sure got an interestin' idea of entertainment."

Unresponsive at first, she watched transfixed until the scientist finished the branding and placed the iron back into the coals. She averted her eyes, head tilting slightly to the side and she peered up at the familiar southerner. He smiled at her, warm and jesting; she smiled back, weakly. "Nothing else to watch."

"Course there is," Sawyer drawled and sat beside her, propping his arms over his knees, leaning forward slightly to watch the scientists. "There's the ocean. Forest. Me." He smirked. "Or if yer in the mood for a comedy, we got Miles puttin' the moves on that chick feedin' the bears." At her silence, he turned his head to glance at her. "Ya been weird since we got here yesterday. Ya feelin' ok?"

"I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind."

He nodded and leaned back, resting on his elbows, torso outstretched in the sun. He permitted the silence, looking up at the sky, focusing on the wisps of clouds. "I been thinkin'. About all this time travel stuff. Do you think that today is the same day it is for them? Jack and Sun?"

She noted the name he left out and shrugged casually. "I don't know."

"I like to think it's the same. I mean it's the only way we can think of it, right?"

"I suppose."

After another minute of silence, Sawyer responded. "Today's Clementine's birthday."

Juliet blinked at the simple and soft statement then peered back over her shoulder.

He focused on the sky, lost in thought, searching. He smiled and shook his head. "And I don't even know how damn old she is." He leaned back fully, tucking his arms behind his head. The earth cool at his back, damp and he shifted slightly for comfort.

She turned from him again and watched the scientists tug the stubborn boar out of the ring. "If it's 2005, she's four." At his silence, she continued. "She was in your file."

An extended pause passed as he reflected on the news. "What would you get for a four year old?"

"I don't know. A doll probably. Or something stuffed like a bear or a bunny."

"That a good gift from a dad?"

She considered his question then nodded. "Yes, but you should also take her to the park or to the zoo or something. As her dad, that is."

He reached up with a free hand, rubbing the scruff line of his jaw. "I don't think I'd have been a good dad."

"I disagree."

"Naw, I'm a bastard, Jules. Especially before. She's better off without me, ya know? I mean really, who wants a dad that went to prison. Ain't exactly a sign a good breedin'. She's better off thinkin' I'm dead."

"You're so down on yourself."

"Pot to kettle, Babe."

She paused then twisted at the waist, placing her hand on the ground behind her to steady herself as she met his eyes. "I'm not down on myself."

"Ya been mopin'. What's wrong?"

"Just … this place brings back memories. That's all." She turned her back on him and watched the burning fire again.

He nodded in agreement, arm extended to her. Warm calloused fingers toyed with the hem of her shirt. "Thinkin' of how damn sexy I was? Ya know, stanky from days without a shower and smellin' a fish biscuits? Mmmm … turns ya on, huh?"

She chuckled.

Sawyer grinned at the reaction, tugging on her shirt. "Come on, Blondie, talk to me."

Quiet, she chewed on her bottom lip, unwilling to answer him.

"Ya thinkin' about the polar bear cage again? Cuz I can bang the hell outta ya in one if that'll change those sets a memories."

She shook her head. "You won't let this drop, will you?"

"Nope."

Sighing, she closed her eyes, fingers massaging her temples a moment before her hand dropped to her side. "Did you ever wonder why we were the only ones skipping through time? Why Richard and his people didn't seem to jump either?"

"Never really thought about it before."

"Or why I jumped with you, when I was one of them." She admitted softly and trailed off.

His fingers tapped her hip. "Ok, ya got me curious. Why?"

"I was expelled."

"Ya make it sound so bad. I dunno. I guess I'd wanna be expelled from Heaven's Gate."

Brow furrowed she glanced back at him.

"What? Think about it. Others equals cult, right? And y'all were buildin' that runway for the aliens." He nodded. "Heaven's gate, crazy island people. Just a theory."

A smirk tugged at the corner of her lips. "They were not members of Heaven's Gate. And before you ask, no, it's not a new Jonestown."

His hand on her hip abandoned her to raise slightly, submissive. He grinned. "Just sayin' is all. Think about it."

She sighed and shook her head, glancing back to the pillar. "Jonestown or not, I was expelled from them and the island didn't protect me anymore."

"So what'd they do? Make ya turn in your Trekkie uniform?"

She pushed to her feet. "Nevermind. Just …" she held up a hand dismissive towards him. "Don't you have something to patrol or babysit Miles to make sure he doesn't get himself killed?" She kept her back to him. "I'll see you later, alright."

Sawyer sat up, confused. His brow knotted as he watched her walk down the stairs and into the earthen ring. Juliet stood by the brazier at the center of the ring, staring into the flames a long moment before picking up another log to toss on the fire. She watched, entranced as the fire devoured the dried log.

He pushed to his feet, brushing off the back of his pants as he walked down the stairs towards her. "Rough expulsion, huh?"

"You could say that."

He nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he stood beside her. He rocked back onto his heels then forward onto his toes. "This place has some rough memories for me too. Almost died here … twice."

"Twice?"

"Mmm, twice. Second time, ya saved me, Blondie." He smirked and nudged her with his shoulder. "First time … well, damn I'm surprised I lived through it."

She rubbed her brow a moment before chewing on the nail of her thumb. She wiped her hands on her pants. "I don't remember."

"It was your friend. The guy who pulled the gun on us when Kate and I were trying to escape. Came to my cage and dragged me out. Kicked the ever lovin' shit outta me. I got no idea why or what happened that brought that on suddenly. I mean yeah, I knew the guy hated my guts but Christ, he just started wailin' on me."

Juliet frowned, thoughtful and lost in memory.

Sawyer cleared his throat. "Well, he looked on a damn mission, ya know? And I was exhausted and he just kept at it. Right in front of Kate. And I heard him askin' her if she loved me. And she didn't say anything at first, just begged him to stop but he didn't. Eventually, she said it. And he stopped." He gazed into the fire, pensive. "I wonder now, if she admitted it cuz she felt it, or just wanted him to stop. Cuz he showed no signs a stoppin' unless she said she loved me."

She licked her lips, whispering. "You'll say anything when backed into a corner. Whether she really loved you or not is not the point here, James. She didn't want to watch you die. She cared for you."

He smirked softly. "Defendin' Kate?"

She chuckled. "Guess I am."

"Well, she said it, either way. I think she did, at least. I don't know, it's all kind of fuzzy. Guess that's what happens when ya get yer ass kicked."

"Male ego blocks it out."

He arched a brow at her jest and laughed at her serious expression, eyes brightening when a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "I guess you're right. Male ego and all."

She ducked her head and raked the hair back from her eyes. "I'm sorry he did that. I knew he was … I just didn't know he lashed out."

"Well I'm here right? And I got you to thank for that."

"I saved your life because I was told I could go home if I helped you escape. I didn't want to shoot Danny." She put her hands on her hips. "I saw it though. The minute he raised that gun, I knew he'd shoot. I shot before I could have a second thought."

"Aw, so it wasn't my sexy smile that won ya over?" He teased, lightly.

"If only." She responded softly. "I like that explanation though. It makes me seem less selfish."

"It ain't selfish to wanna go home, Baby. It's natural. Hell, ya still wanna go home, right?" He slipped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against his side.

"I do. I want us to get home."

"Us, huh?"

"Yes, us." She peered up at him, a mischievous glint in her eye. "I like having you around."

"Glad you feel that way," he answered and leaned down, whispering. "I like being around too. And In and out…" he grinned, trailing off then laughed when she elbowed him playfully in the side.

He mocked pain at her elbow and she couldn't help but smile. She reached up to him, hand cupping his cheek. "I don't know how you do this, you know. Make me feel better and laugh when I'm a wreck."

He shrugged. "Been makin' myself feel better about my sorry ass for years. Guess it's just applyin' it to whoever I'm with, ya know?"

She nodded and lifted onto her toes, pressing her lips softly to his. "Thank you."

"Mmm, my pleasure." He hummed in delight and kissed her once more. "Gonna tell me what exactly is on yer mind now?"

"Maybe later. Your radio has been scratching and flickering. I'm sure Miles is looking for you."

Sawyer grumbled. "Ya know, we can't just have some time to ourselves."

"That would make it easy, wouldn't it," she responded with an infuriating smirk. "Come on, we should go find him."

With a sigh, he nodded. "We need a vacation."

She laughed, stepping back from him then slipping her hand into his. She squeezed. "We're on a tropical island. Some would call this a vacation."

He tugged on her hand, guiding her away from the ring and back towards the main area of the research facility. "Do ya wanna leave the island? I'd go with ya back to the main land."

She paused, eyes on him a long moment. He stopped and turned to face her. She smiled softly when she met his eyes. "No. No, we can't leave. Here we're safe. Safer than we would be off the island. And our only route home."

"Good point. Alright, we'll wait it out. And the first thing we do when we get off this rock? Is go to a damn restaurant. Ya know, proper date."

Juliet chuckled and continued along the path towards the main buildings. "I'd like to go to the movies."

He let out a slow whistle. "You ain't cheap, Blondie."

"I'm not that high maintenance." She stated stoicly. "Anyway, I hope we're back before anything changes too drastically."

"We will be." As they neared the compound, Sawyer frowned at the disarray. Scientists raced from one end to the other. The door to one of the polar bear cages swung wide open, the bars and lock bent and gnarled. His eyes narrowed.

"Boss," Miles interrupted, rushing up to him. He panted, brow slicked from sweat. His jumpsuit hung open at the center, a tranquilizer dart gun in his hands. "We got a problem."

Sawyer sighed and glanced to Juliet. "Why's this shit always happen to me?"

* * *

**Note:** Its been some time I know. But I've just had a lot going on. I'm still planning on finishing my stories so don't give up. Just may have a bit more time between posts. That's ok though, leaves more time for reviews! Hope you enjoy. Gee I wonder what will happen next!


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **Hydra

**Author: **Crimson Coin

**Rating: **T … not quite R but it's romance so things may get a little steamy

**Pairing: **Juliet/Sawyer

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lost or these characters. I just like to borrow them to have a little fun.

**Summary: **Dharma time story about how Juliet and Sawyer became a couple.

**Note:** This story is based on a suggestion from tntlostfan for a one shot. It's going to be multiple chapters because, well the ideas just started coming! So I hope I'm forgiven, tntlostfan. But I promise, you'll have your idea in the story.

* * *

Sawyer jogged across the small compound towards the gathering of scientists; many appeared panicked. He slowed his pace, striding confidently to the group. "Alright. What happened?"

The scientists all spoke at once, turning on each other in an attempt to get the story right. Sawyer sighed and looked back over his shoulder. Miles stood behind him, gun readied and at hand as he watched the scientists. Juliet stood beside Miles, her arms crossed over her chest with an indifferent and observant expression. Perhaps indifferent to the world, but Sawyer knew her well and could easily read the internal and guarded emotions. He determined her current state to be amused.

Juliet tilted her head, watching the scientists before she blinked and her eyes focused on Sawyer. The corner of her lips twitched slightly with a smirk. Sawyer grinned. Yeah. Amused. "Ok ..." he turned back to the scientists. "Y'all need to elect yerselves a group leader. Ya know to do the talking so I can make some damn sense of what's going on."

One of the men stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Everything was going as scheduled. At 2 pm, the bear was fed, a slight sedative included in the meal so that when we came for him now, the bear was to be docile enough for us to manipulate and get out of the cage to the lab." He shook his head. "Something happened though. I don't know what yet but when we went for the bear, it appeared docile and sedated, laying on the ground. We opened the cage. The bear woke and just attacked."

Sawyer crossed his arms over his chest, brow furrowed in concentration and concern.

The scientist raked a hand through his graying hair and turned slightly to look at the mangled cage door. "I don't understand. The bear should have been sedated. He reared up and just …" The man trailed off.

"Long story short," Miles continued. "There're two in the infirmary, bear on the loose, panic everywhere and the doctor is at the Flame."

Sawyer pressed his lips together in a thin line as his mind raced with thoughts and decisions. He met Juliet's eyes; she held his gaze, confident and trusting. He uncrossed his arms, pacing to the cage then back to the gathered crowd. "Where's Jin?" Lifting the radio to his lips, he pressed the button on the side. "Jin? Jin, position?"

The radio crackled to life, Jin's voice echoing. "I am at the security center. By the cameras. I do not see the bear."

Sawyer nodded. "Good. Stay there, keep your eyes on all of those monitors. I want to know everything you see."

"Ok," Jin responded.

Sawyer turned to the scientists, pointing towards them with the radio. "Any a you vets?"

They watched him, confused, one scratching his head. "What?"

"Vets. Vets." He repeated. "You know. Woof woof doctor. Vet." He sighed, exasperated.

One of the scientists raised his hand, stepping forward. "I'm a vet. I take care of the animals here."

"Good." Sawyer stated then turned to Juliet, eyes on hers. "Infirmary." At Juliet's nod, he glanced over his shoulder at the vet. "Go with her."

"But, I'm a vet." The man objected. "I work on animals, not people. I'm not a doctor."

Sawyer waved off the concern. "Animals, people, whatever. A stitch is a stitch. All you have to do is keep those injured stable until the doctor gets here. Now get lost."

Juliet reached out, touching Sawyer's forearm. "Be careful."

"I will," he said with a saucy smile. "Ya can't get rid a me that easily. Go. Quick. Keep in touch." He tapped her radio hanging on her waistband with the antenna of the radio in his hand.

With a curt nod, she turned from him and walked quickly towards the small infirmary, the veterinarian following right behind her. Sawyer watched her a few seconds, ensuring she continued safely towards the compound. He hooked his radio onto his belt and addressed the scientists. "Get everyone inside and to safety. I don't want anyone outside that could get injured. Once inside, call Horace and let him know the situation. Have him send over some more security personnel."

The head scientist nodded. "Of course. But be careful. And don't hurt the bear. He's extremely important."

"Don't hurt the bear?" Sawyer scoffed. "We're going to do what we can but in the end it's just a god damn bear. My life over the bear."

The scientist frowned. "No no, this bear is absolutely important. He's our only breeding male. Without him, the experiment is lost. That cannot happen, LaFleur. It cannot! Do you understand how much money is invested in this?"

Unimpressed, Sawyer cocked the barrel of his handgun. "Uh huh. So is your bear worth more than the life of a person? Cuz if ya ask me, that's some damn stupid logic, doc."

"The tranquilizer guns are in the security locker." The scientist quickly interrupted. "Please, LaFleur. You cannot kill that bear! If you do, I can guarantee you'll be out of a job. Ann Arbor will not have it."

Sawyer's brow pinched, eyes narrowed as he stared down the scientist. The older man shifted under the dangerous glare of the southerner. With a gruff, Sawyer turned towards the compound. "Alright, Miles, let's get the tranq guns, then we'll find Yogi."

* * *

Juliet dug through the limited supplies in the cabinet of the small infirmary. Severely lacking, she grumbled to herself before pulling out bandages, stitches, and disinfectant.

"We have more in the lab."

"More for the animals than the people?" Juliet commented.

"Look. This is a biological research facility." The vet snapped back, voice laced in agitation. "We're not a hospital or a medic facility or a kitchen." He watched as Juliet glared at the only knife in the room.

She ignored his tone and held the knife up. "Is this sharp and sterilized?"

"I have no idea!"

Juliet sighed and glanced back over her shoulder. "I know you're worried about your bear but just work with me, ok? So these people don't die? Go to the lab and get whatever you can that can medically be used on humans." She turned away from him, dismissively as she carried the supplies to the two patients.

One patient, a man in his mid twenties, appeared stable at first inspection. Juliet inspected his chest then arms, noting the simple fracture of the forearm. "The worst you have is a broken bone." She placed the stethoscope to the man's chest. "Inhale for me?" Moving the stethoscope around, she listened at the intervals between the breath. "Good release. And inhale? Release. Good. I don't think your ribs are broken."

He smiled weakly. "Hurts like hell though."

She chuckled softly and nodded. "It will. I think they're bruised. Just try to relax. I'm going to check the woman. Do you know her name?"

Head lulling to the side, the man licked his chapped lips. "Yeah. It's Sophie. She's new."

Juliet leaned over the bed. "Sophie?" She inspected the pulse, the breath and the injuries. "Sophie, can you hear me?" Biting back the wince, she quickly cut open the tattered shirt and glanced at the bloody claw marks on the girl's chest. "Sophie?"

Working swiftly, Juliet cleaned the cuts, examining the ribs then stitched what she could. The vet returned, helping quietly. He treated the wounds for infection then glanced to the other wounded man. "I don't know if I can reset his bone. I don't want to do it wrong."

"Do you have an X-ray here?"

"At the lab."

"Take him," Juliet stated. "He can walk; his injuries aren't from the bear but from dodging the bear. Get the X-ray. The doctor will want to see it when he gets here."

Alone, Juliet worked steadily on Sophie, doing everything she could to keep the girl stable and alive until the doctor arrived. Exhausted and exasperated, she picked up her radio. "Jin? Come in, Jin."

"Yes, Juliet. Jin here."

Juliet smiles at the familiar voice over the radio system. "Jin, any news on the doctor? Do we know how far away he is?"

"He left the Flame ten minutes ago. He won't be here for at least an hour, maybe two."

Muttering a curse, she hung her hand at her side, the radio clenched. She could only pray Sophie held on long enough.

* * *

Miles traipsed through the lush jungle, following Sawyer's steps. "Let's go to Hydra island." Miles mocked in a snarky tone. "It'll be a breeze. Nothing goes wrong on Hydra island. What could possibly happen?"

"You done yet?" Sawyer drawled.

"No," came the snapped response. "We couldn't just stay at the barracks. You know where we had great advances in human technology. Like beds. And food."

Sawyer chuckled. "There's food here. And beds."

"Cots aren't beds, boss. And I wouldn't call that slop in the cafeteria food."

"Well, I have a bed here." Sawyer smirked. He could just picture the look on Miles face. Glancing back over his shoulder, that look was confirmed.

Miles glared, never breaking stride. "Yeah well if I was sleeping with the bosses favorite baby doctor turned grease monkey, maybe I'd have a bed too."

"But you're not. So the bed's mine." Sawyer responded.

Heavy rustling ahead brought both men to a stop; they squatted, listening and searching carefully.

"I don't see it," Miles whispered.

"I don't either." Sawyer answered then looked back to Miles. "I think there's a clearing ahead. I'm gonna circle around. Gimme five minutes then creep up to the tree line. See if you can see anything."

"Alright," Miles nodded. "But if you get me killed by a pissed off bear, I'm gonna haunt you. Every time you try to bang Juliet."

"Voyeur ghost, huh? You just wanna see my ass naked." Sawyer taunted and with a satisfied smirk at Miles ruffled expression, he crept around the clearing, attempting to circle.

Sawyer snuck into the clear, staying low and close to the ground. Hidden in the brush, he peeked over the top enough to see Miles behind a large tree. Miles pointed to his eyes with two fingers then to the eastern area of the clearing. With a short nod, Sawyer adjusted the tranquilizer rifle on his back and crawled to the east. The polar bear snarled and snorted as it dug, claws scratching and tearing at something in the ground.

Slowly and quietly, Sawyer covered the bolt of the rifle as he cocked it into position, clenching his teeth as it clicked. He froze, eyes on the bear; the bear ignored him. He released a slow and steady sigh, pulling the rifle up and setting the butt into his shoulder. He aimed down the sights.

A loud crack resounded through the jungle from his right and Sawyer's head whirled to the side, eyes narrowed. The bear roared up at the noise. Miles stood frozen, a twig snapped under foot. The bear turned to Miles, white slobber dripping from its jowls as it threw its head.

Sawyer stood as the bear raced towards Miles. "Oh! Woah! Over here, big ugly!" The bear ignored him. Sawyer aimed down the rifle and twisted at the waist, trying to aim ahead of the bear. He pulled the trigger.

The dart flew from the gun, grazing the bear's back. Sawyer cursed; and continued to yell at the bear. He picked up a rock, tested the weight in his hand then hurled it towards the charging beast. The rock smacked the beast's side and the bear stopped and turned towards Sawyer. It roared.

Eyes wide, Sawyer turned from the bear and ran into the woods. Miles lifted his gun.

Sawyer refused to look back though he heard the bear near. Dodging low branches and jumping over roots, he raced through the jungle brush desperate for cover.

Miles aimed at the backside of the bear and pulled the trigger. The gun jammed. "God damn piece of shit!" he swore and swung the rifle in the air then hurled it towards the bear. It missed.

He searched the ground quickly then picked up a heavy rock in one hand then raced after the bear. Miles panted softly in a vain attempt to even his breathing. He leapt over a stubbornly high root as he chased Sawyer and the bear through the jungle. Ahead, Sawyer jumped towards a low hanging tree branch and lifted himself up into the tree.

The bear lumbered forward and reached out, a giant paw heavily descending towards Sawyer. The southerner cried out in pain as the paw tore into the flesh of his leg; the bear roared. Clenching his teeth, Sawyer tightened his arms, pulling himself fully up into the tree despite his injury.

Miles hurled the rock at the bear. "Hey, Yogi!" The rock hit the bear in the hip and the beast turned to glare. Brow lifted, Miles turned quickly and scrambled up a nearby tree, barely getting out of range before a dinner-plate-sized paw swiped at his legs. Climbing through the branches, he found a stable V in the tree and settled, glancing down at the pacing bear at the base of the trunk.

Sawyer sat on the heavy branch, leaning back against the thick trunk as he grabbed the thigh of his injured leg with two hands and lifted, settling the torn leg along the length of the branch. He muttered a few choice curses and candid nicknames for the bear then tore the pant leg from ankle to knee. He rolled up the pant leg and peered at the tattered damage to the muscles of his calf. Blood drained freely from the wound, circling around the length of the calf and staining the grayish brown bark a vivid crimson. Eyes closed, his head fell back, smacking harshly against the trunk of the tree.

"Leg's a regular barber shop pole, boss." Miles stated, flatly. His voice hitched ever so slightly, giving away his concern.

"Yeah, well, we ain't got one on this island so I thought I'd give it a shot." Sawyer drawled back and then released a heavy sigh.

Fumbling with the radio on his belt, Miles gripped firmly and brought the radio to his lips, holding down the button before speaking. "Jin? Juliet?" Static and dead air filled the jungle. Nervously watching Sawyer, Miles pushed the button again, his voice steady yet urgent. "Jin? Juliet, it's Miles. Can anyone hear me?" Pause. "God damn it, Somebody!"

The radio scratched with static before Jin's voice resounded. "Miles? Miles, I hear you. Barely. Where are you?"

"Jim's hurt." He stated simply. "We found the bear. Damn tranq guns were useless."

Muffled voices echoed through the radio before Juliet's distinct voice sounded. "Miles? James is hurt? Where are you?"

"I don't know. Jim, where are we?"

"Does it say GPS on my god damn forehead, Spanky. I don't know."

"We'll find you." Juliet said confidently. "Don't move. Stay safe. James? What happened?"

Miles shook his head. "Bear thought Jim had an itch."

"What?"

"Never mind, just get here now. Kill this bear and get us out of these trees. We were in a clearing or something watching him dig or eat then ran … I don't know … east? I think it was east."

"Alright, don't move." Juliet answered. "We're coming."

"We ain't goin' anywhere, Sunshine." Sawyer said smoothly then muttered. "Long as I don't fall outta this damn tree."

* * *

**Note:** ok, so yes, its been a while, but I'm working on my stories. I promise. Reviews are love! If anyone has any ideas for one-shots, send them my way. Cheers.


End file.
